Harry Potter 6 : Actuellement au cinéma
by Snapou Black
Summary: Et si Blaise, Draco et Théodore se rendaient au cinéma. Et si ils se rendaient compte que Harry Potter est actuellement dans les salles ? Et si en plus de cela, il fallait ajouter Hermione et Ginny, un moldu râleur et d'autres plus surexcités que jamais
1. Prologue

**De** : Matoche

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principal **Théodore Nott

**Résumé** : Et si Blaise, Draco et Théodore se rendaient au cinéma. Et si ils se rendaient compte que Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang Mêlé est actuellement dans les salles ? Et si en plus de cela, il fallait ajouter Hermione et Ginny, un moldu râleur et des moldus surexcités...

**En plus** : A prendre au 36ème degré.

**Divers**: Hum... Prologue.

* * *

_Théodore, Blaise et Draco se dirigent d'un pas incertain vers l'entrée d'un cinéma moldu, ils parlaient tranquillement entre eux, quand le premier se stoppe brusquement._

**Blaise** : Eh bien Théo', qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu ne sais plus marcher.

**Théodore** : (_Bafouillant_) Blaise re…regarde en face.

**Blaise** : Oh ma parole !

_Ils s'approchent du bout de carton._

**Blaise** : C'est tout à fait toi Draco.

**Draco** : (_dédaigneux_) Je suis plus beau que ce bout de carton ! Non mais.

**Théodore** : La question n'est pas de savoir qui est le plus beau ou pas… mais de savoir ce que tu fais là.

**Draco** : (_railleur_) Et comment tu comptes le savoir gros bêta ?

**Enfant** : Maman ! On va voir Harry Potter s'il te plaît ?

_Les trois compères se fixent, estomaqués._

**Draco** : Potter ? Il est là lui aussi ?

**Mère** : (_agacé_) Oui oui, on va voir ton Harry Potter.

**Enfant** : Quand j's'rais grand j'veux être tout comme lui !

**Mère** : Comme qui mon chéri ?

**Enfant** : Harry Potter ! Et comme ça je tuerais Voldemort et touuuut !

**Draco** : Et bah dis donc, y en a qui sont fou… Brref on va voir quoi les gars ?

**Théodore** : Harry Potter ça me tente bien moi.

**Draco** : (_effrayé_) C'est… c'est une blague hein ?

**Théodore** : Pas du tout… mais j'aimerais comprendre comment ils peuvent connaître tout ça.

**Draco** : (_sur le ton de l'évidence_) C'est tout Ken pourtant. Potter était fauché, il a décidé d'adapter son histoire aux moldus et voilà le travail ! Maintenant il est riche et célèbre dans les deux mondes…

**Blaise** : Draco !

**Draco** : Ouiii Blaise ?

**Blaise** : Ta gueule un peu, pour voir.

_Pendant ce temps, Théodore c'était éclipsés afin d'acheter trois places pour le film._

_.  
_

_De l'autre côté du cinéma, deux jeunes femmes arrivées : Ginny Weasley et Hermione Granger en personne. Toutes deux font la queue pour aller voir un film._

**Hermione** : Tous les moldus aiment le cinéma.

**Ginny** : Je ne suis pas moldu de un, et de deux : pour le peu que tu m'en as dit… ça ne me donne pas vraiment envie.

**Hermione** : Mais pourquoi ?

**Ginny** : Je ne veux pas finir sourde !

_Hermione lève les yeux au ciel, tandis que Ginny observe le cinéma émerveillée tout de même._

**Ginny**: Hermione! Psst Hermione!

**Hermione**: (_agacée_) Quoi encore Ginny?

**Ginny**: (_inquiète_) Euh… une question simplement.

**Hermione** : (_soupirant_) Vas-y je t'écoute.

**Ginny** : C'est normal qu'il y ait des trucs avec nous dessus ?

_Hermione se retourne brusquement et aperçoit les fameux « trucs » de Ginny qui se trouvait être du carton… mais ne chipotons pas sur les mots._

**Hermione** : Non Ginny, ce n'est pas normal.

_Soudain, la conversation de la file d'à côté leur parut plus intéressante._

**Fille 1** : Ysaaaaa ! Tu m'écrases le pied ! Espèce de quiche !

_Allons les voir de plus près._

_.  
_

**Ysaline** : Mais non Banane ! Ce n'est pas moi ! C'est Anna.

**Anna** : Pff. On est serré comme pas possible aussi.

**Ysaline** : Si t'es pas contente… tu t'excuses avec les gens de derrière et tu pars hein.

**Anna** : Oooh tu me vires ?

**Ysaline** : A peine.

**Bastien** : Elle n'oserait pas… elle le ferait.

**Mégane** : N'empêche que j'aimerais qu'on cesse de m'écraser le pied… peu importe qui c'est.

**Jessie** : Mais vos becs bande de nouille. On se fait remarquer.

**Estelle** : (_désignant Ysaline_) Rien qu'en la prenant elle, on était assurée de se faire remarquer.

**Jessica** : (_essayant de les calmer_) Donc on va voir quoi ?

**Ysaline**: Harry Potter of course! Non mais! Comme si on pouvait aller voir autre chose!

.

**Ginny** : Harry Potter ? Mais c'est quoi ce Binns ?

**Hermione** : Je l'ignore Gin''.

.

**Ysaline** : Je me demande comment ils vont montrer la scène de la mort de Dumby.

**Anna** : J'ai envie d'voir la scène dans les toilettes… avec le Sectumsempra.

**Mégane** : Et bah moi j'veux voir Théodore… et Blaise…

**Jessie** : Et ma main dans ta figure aussi ?

**Mégane** : Non non, ça ira… merci quand même hein.

.

**Ginny** : Théodore ? C'est qui lui ?

**Hermione** : Ce n'est pas celui qui… non ce n'est pas lui.

.

**Bastien** : Et après on dit que je suis fou… y en a qui sont gonflés quand même.

**Mégane** : Mais non mon loulou… tu es fou… mais nous aussi on l'est… tout le monde est content comme ça.

**Bastien** : Mouai… n'empêche que vous êtes folles.

**Ysaline** : Mais nààààn. On est juste complètement folle.

**Jessica** : Du calme à la fin. Y a des gens qui nous regardent.

**Ysaline** : Bah on va bien aller regarder Harry, Hermione, Ron, Voldychouuu…

**Mégane** : Lavannnnde… Roguuue.

**Bastien** : Lupin et Bellatrix.

**Anna** : Dracochouuu.

**Jessie** : Et Pansy bien évidemment.

**Estelle** : Hey ! Mais vous avez oublié le plus important !

**Mégane** : Qui ça ?

**Estelle** : Moi !

.

**Ginny** : Je n'y comprends rien…

**Hermione** : Tu n'es pas la seule.

**Caissière** : Quel film ?

**Hermione** : Euh… Harry Potter.

.

**Ysaline** : Qui est prêt à payer pour moiiii !

**Mégane** : Personne donc tu pais toi-même.

**Ysaline** : Méchante fifille. T'auras pas de pop corn. Ni de coca.

**Mégane** : Et toi t'auras pas de film si tu ne te tais pas.

**Bastien** : Euh… donc… 5 places adultes et deux enfants (_désigne Ysaline et Mégane_) Elles sont grandes pour leur âge, mais j'vous jure… elles ont moins de 6ans.

**Mégane** : (_Le tape sur la tête_) Petit monstre ! T'es méchant. Moi j'viens d'avoir 7ans.

**Bastien** : Pour un film d'animation, on peut les laisser y aller à deux ou quelqu'un doit les accompagner ? (_Voit le regard noir de la caissière_) 7 places pour Harry Potter m'dame siouplait.

.

**Théodore** : Bon vous avez finis de jacasser comme des filles ? On y va ?

**Draco** : Mais on n'a pas acheté les places gros malin.

**Théodore** : (_sort les tickets_) Et ça c'est quoi ?

**Draco** : Des places… pour (_en attrape un_) Harry Potter ! Non mais… nooon tu veux la mort de Draco Malfoy sur la conscience ou quoi ?

**Théodore** : (_lui adressant un regard noir_) Je l'aurais sur la conscience si tu ne te tais pas. Arrête de parler de toi à la troisième personne…

**Draco** : Pourquoi ?

**Théodore** : (_Exaspéré_) Peut être parce qu'ici les gens pensent que tu es un personnage de fiction !

.

**Ginny** : T'es sur que c'est une bonne idée d'aller voir ça ?

**Hermione** : Rooh allez ça pourra être marrant… pourquoi tu d'mandes ça ?

_Ginny montre alors un groupe de trois garçons devant elles._

**Ginny** : Pour ça.

**Hermione** : (_pensant_) Qu'est ce que font Malfoy, et Zabini ici ? (_à Ginny_) Ils vont sans doute pas voir le même film que nous.

**_Draco_**_ : Je te jure que j'vais l'tuer cette asperge ! Moi ! Allez voir Harry Potter !_

**Hermione** : Hum… ils ne seront sans doute pas dans la même salle.

**_Blaise_**_ : Et c'est où la salle 17 ! Hein !_

**Hermione** : Bon… ils ne nous verront pas.

_Théodore se retourne et les aperçoit_

**Théodore** : (_ravi_) Hey! Tu ne sais pas où elle est la salle 17 ?

**Hermione** : Non désolé.

_Blaise arrive et prend les tickets d'Hermione._

**Blaise** : Bah on cherchera ensemble alors.

.

**Ysaline** : Salle 1. Salle 2. Salle 3. Salle 4. Salle 5. Salle 6. Salle 7. Salle 8…

**Anna** : Pitié faites la taire !

**Mégane** : Sans problèmes. Oooh regarde Ysa ! Une patate qui parle !

**Ysaline** : (_cherchant_) Où çaaa.

**Mégane** : A côté de moi.

**Ysaline** : Mésssaaaante.

.

**Blaise** : Granger ! Tu sais forcément où c'est toi !

**Hermione** : Bien sur… c'est la salle où… (_Prenant une grosse voix_) le 17 est écrit en gros dessus !

**Théodore** : Zen. Zen. Mais ils apprennent à peine à compter jusque 10.

**Hermione** : Tu ne sembles pas savoir plus qu'eux.

**Théodore** : Va réussir à surveiller deux gosses surexcités et tu comprendras ma douleur. **Hermione** : Pauvre chou. Suivez l'guide.

**Ysaline** : 17 ! J'ai trouvé ! Vous me devez…

**Bastien** : Mais faites la taire un peu !

_Les deux groupes, n'en formant plus qu'un seul entrent dans la salle. Les sorciers se placent au centre, quand les moldus vont tout en haut. Les pubs ont déjà commencées, ainsi que les bandes annonces.

* * *

Votre avis m'intéresse !!_


	2. Chapitre 1

**De** : Matoche

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principal **Théodore Nott

**Résumé** : Et si Blaise, Draco et Théodore se rendaient au cinéma. Et si ils se rendaient compte que Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang Mêlé est actuellement dans les salles ? Et si en plus de cela, il fallait ajouter Hermione et Ginny, un moldu râleur et des moldus surexcités...

**En plus** : A prendre au 36ème degré.

**Divers**: Chapitre 1. Merci aux 3 favs. (ce premier chapitre représente environ 10minutes de film)

* * *

_Les deux groupes, n'en formant plus qu'un seul entrent dans la salle. Les sorciers se placent au centre, quand les moldus vont un peu plus devant. Les pubs ont déjà commencées, ainsi que les bandes annonces._

_.  
_

**Blaise** : C'est naze.

**Hermione** : Ce sont des bandes annonces.

.

**Draco** : (_râleur, grinçant entre ses dents_) Théo… j'vais te tuer à la petite cuillère pour m'avoir attiré jusqu'à un film appelé : Harry Potter. Comme si je n'en avais pas assez soupé de ce balafré.

**Théodore** : Moi aussi je t'aime Draco, moi aussi je t'aime.

**Blaise** : Oooh y fait tout noir.

**Hermione** : Pchut le film va commencer.

**Blaise** : J'ai peur du noir.

**Théodore** : Demande à Draco de te serrer dans ses bras… après le noir te semblera très réconfortant.

.

**Blaise** : Diiites… c'est qui Warner Bros ?

**Hermione** : Mais Pchut ! T'es pas tout seul ici.

_Bellatrix : J'ai tué Sirius Blaaack-euh._

**Théodore** : Elle est ignoble ta tante Draco… même dans un film.

**Draco** : T'as vu ça… Des comme ça, on en fait plus. Modèle unique !

.

_Les moldus regardent par la fenêtre. _

**Draco** : C'est qui eux ?

**Hermione** : Malfoy, connaitrais tu par hasard la définition du verbe « se taire » ?

**Draco**: Can you repeat please? I don't understand. Et puis t'façon y sont bête.

**Théodore** : Tu t'es pas regardé toi ça se… WOUA LA MARQUE !

**Moldu 1** : Chut !

**Blaise** : Ca fait peuuuur ! Mamaaan.

.

_Fenrir Greyback sort un prisonnier cagoulé en main._

**Théodore** : C'est Fenrir.

**Draco** : Non tu crois ? Je pensais que c'était mon père.

.

**Ysaline** : C'est Grey ! I LOOOVE.

**Mégane** : C'est une blague j'espère.

**Ysaline** : Bah oui banane.

.

_Le pont se tord, attaqué par les mangemorts._

**Blaise** : (_la bouche grande ouverte_) Nààn y vont pas mourir hein.

**Hermione** : Punaise c'est pas la réalité Zabini ! Dans les faits ils meurent, dans la réalité ils vivent.

**Blaise** : C'est compliqué… pourquoi on les tue pas pour de vrai ?

**Théodore** : Parce que la famille serait pas… contente. Gros bêta !

**Blaise** : Oooh c'est… c'est logique.

.

_Harry est dans un café moldu, et lis la Gazette._

**Blaise** : Oooh c'est toi Draco.

**Moldu 1** : Mais vous allez vous taire un peu.

**Draco** : Si vous êtes pas content… repassez plus tard.

**Moldu 1** : J'ai payé ma place jeune homme.

**Draco** : Moi aussi vieux bouc… alors pchut. Et suivez le film… Ralala les moldus, toujours à nous déconcentrer… et nous empêcher de suivre les aventures de Podfleur. (Se revoit) N'empêche que je suis beau hein.

**Hermione** : Ahem !

.

_- Harry Potter? C'est qui Harry Potter?_

**Draco**: Mon jardinier bécasse!

_- Ah euh. Personne._

**Draco**: Mouai ça me convient aussi… mais si c'était vrai, qu'est ce que ça serait bien !

_- Bizarre ton journal, avant-hier j'aurais juré avoir vu une photo bouger._

**Draco** : Peut être parce qu'une photo ça bouge… mais y sont cons les gens quand même !

_- J'ai cru qu'j'devenais barge._

**Draco** : Si ça peut la rassurer, elle l'est devenue.

.

_-Hey je me demandais…_

_- 11h… c'est l'heure à laquelle je finis._

**Ginny** : Grrr ! J'vais la tuuuueeeeeeer !

**Blaise** : Mais non, tue plutôt Potter… ça ferait plaisir à plus de monde.

.

_Tu pourras tout me dire sur ce bon à rien de Harry Potter_.

**Draco** : Y en aurait pour des heures.

.

**Blaise** : Gros plan sur…

**Théodore** : Du vide ? C'est une blague ?

**Draco **: Oh un … DUMBLEDORE ! Y est plus mort lui ?

.

_- J'évite de trop penser._

**Draco** : Ce qui relève d'une question intéressante : est ce qu'il pense ?

_- Prend mon bras. Fais ce que j'te dis._

**Théodore** : Oaa… j'vais m'endormir.

.

_- […] pourquoi je t'ai emmené ici …_

**Blaise** : Pourquoiiiii ?

**Hermione** : Zabini, espèce d'idiot… il ne peut pas te répondre.

**Blaise** : Rooh. C'est dommage

_- Franchement monsieur après toutes ces années… plus rien ne m'étonne._

**Draco** : Qu'est ce qu'il est lèche cuuul.

_- Ta baguette Harry._

**Théodore** : Il a pas 17ans t'façon.

_- Horace ? Horace ?_

**Théodore** : Ooooh y vont chercher Slughorn.

**Draco** : Qu'est ce qu'il était con lui aussi.

**Blaise** : Mais non il était gentil tout plein.

**Théodore** : Non non, il était réellement con…

.

_La maison est détruite. Du sang coule. Dumbledore goûte._

**Blaise** : Ooooh. Dumby serrait un vampire ?

_Slughorn était en fait métamorphosé en fauteuil._

**Théodore** : Me dit pas qu'après ça il est pas con.

**Blaise** : C'n'est qu'un film.

**Théodore** : Si même les moldus savent sa bêtise profonde.

_- Par la Barbe de Merlin ! Il est inutile de me défigurer Albus._

**Draco** : Il aurait dû lui demander plus tôt… C'est d'jà le cas.

**Moldu 1** : Mais vous allez vous taire oui !

**Draco** : Rien que pour vous embêter… non !

.

**Draco** : Ils sont nuls leurs effets spacieux.

**Hermione** : On dit spéciaux Malfoy.

**Draco** : Bah ils sont nuls quand même !

.

_- La réponse est non. Catégoriquement non._

**Théodore** : Donc pourquoi il est venu.

**Moldu 1** : Mais vous le faites exprès ou quoi ! Je vous aie demandé de vous taire.

**Théodore** : Rooh suivez le film et taisez vous.

**Moldu 1** : Vaurien. La jeunesse de nos jours.

**Théodore** : Et la vieillesse, elle est mieux peut être ?

**Draco** : Laisse le Théo.

**Théodore** : Non mais il a fumé un joint lui ! Je ne vais pas me taire pour ses beaux yeux… Non mais.

**Hermione** : (_surprise_) Nott, je ne t'ai jamais vu dans cet état.

**Blaise** : Si ça peut te rassurer Granger… moi non plus.

**Moldu 1** : Mais chut à la fin !

**Théodore** : Rooh il m'agace lui… (_Sort discrètement sa baguette, mais la main de Hermione l'empêche de s'en servir_) Pousses toi Granger…

**Hermione** : Je t'évite les ennuis Nott. (_Détourne son attention en laissant sa main sur la baguette de Théodore_)

**Théodore** : Granger… Pst Granger.

**Hermione** : Quoi encore ?

**Théodore** : Tu peux bouger ta main… steuplait. Je te jure que je ne m'en sers pas. (_Maugréant_) T'façon, y aurait même pas su ce qu'il lui arrivait.

**Moldu 1** : (_énervé_) LA… FERME.

**Théodore** : (_suppliant_) Grannnngeeeer t'es sur que je ne peux pas le faire taire ?

**Hermione** : Oui !

**Théodore** : Dommage.

.

_- Oh bien sur. Regulus Black. Vous avez sans doute entendu parler de son frère aîné Sirius… mort il y a quelques semaines._

**Théodore** : Nooon… Comment a-t-il pu en entendre parler ! Je n'en reviens pas…

**Draco** : Théo… je pense que le moldu voudrait que tu te taises.

**Théodore** : Je vais t'apprendre un truc Draco… je n'en ai rien à cirer.

**Draco** : En effet c'est… une bonne raison pour ne pas se taire.

_- J'aurais aimé les avoir tous._

**Hermione** : On dirait qu'il parle de pin's. Il collectionnait les élèves.

**Blaise** : (_fier_) Et j'étais une pièce de choix dedans.

**Ginny** : On y était tous.

**Draco** : (_hautain_) Non. Il a osé ne pas nous prendre moi et Théodore… alors qu'on est les enfants de Lucius et Théophile.

**Théodore** : J'en suis ravi d'ailleurs… faudrait que j'aille remercier mon père à Askaban à ce propos.

.

_- Tu es comme mon ami monsieur Potter. Unique en ton genre. Au r'voir Horace._

**Draco** : Vous imaginez en avoir plusieur.

**Théodore** : C'est le cas. On a le vrai et son modèle moldu… mais le pire c'est qu'on a deux Malfoy. Là c'est pas de bol, hein.

_

* * *

_

Votre avis m'intéresse énormément !!

Qu'est ce qui vous a plu ? Déplu ?

Quelle scène voudriez vous voir commenter ?

Proposez vos fins ?


	3. Chapter 2

**De** : Matoche

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principal **Théodore Nott

**Résumé** : Et si Blaise, Draco et Théodore se rendaient au cinéma. Et si ils se rendaient compte que Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang Mêlé est actuellement dans les salles ? Et si en plus de cela, il fallait ajouter Hermione et Ginny, un moldu râleur et des moldus surexcités...

**En plus** : A prendre au 36ème degré.

**Divers**: Chapitre 2. Merci aux 3 favs. (ce second chapitre représente environ 10minutes de film donc de la 10 à la 20 environ)

* * *

_- Au revoir Horace. Au revoir._

**Draco** : Mais comment ça se fait qu'on à dû le supporter aloooors !

**Théodore** : Pchut.

_- [… ] Et une augmentation nous vivons dans une époque de folie ! De folie._

**Draco** : En même temps… vu comment il est fou.

**Moldu 1** : Mais vous allez la FERMER !

**Draco** et **Théodore** : (en même temps) Non.

.

_- Tu es talentueux, célèbre et puissant._

**Draco** : Il a dû le confondre avec moi.

_- Tout ce qu'Horace apprécie._

**Draco** : Et mon œil oui. Il ne m'aimait pas le vieux crouton.

**Blaise** : Personne ne t'aime en même temps Draco.

**Théodore** : J'avoue.

.

_- Tu serais le joyau de sa collection, c'est pour ça qu'il va revenir à Poudlard._

**Draco** : Génial… au moins maintenant nous avons trouvé le fautif de son retour.

**Blaise** : Rooh arrête de râler et suis un peu le pilm.

**Hermione** : On dit film… (D_evine le regard noir de Blaise, même dans une salle sombre_) Enfin… on dit ce qu'on veut après tout.

.

_Vu du terrier._

**Draco** : Pathétique. Quel trou à rongeur.

**Ginny** : (_muette jusque là_) Au moins c'est convivial Malfoy. Et si ça ne te plait pas… du vent.

**Théodore** : Tu veux dire que ça ressemble à ça… vraiment ?

**Ginny** : Oui Nott !

.

**Mégane** : Qu'est ce que tu fais encore Ysa ? (_à une Ysaline retournée_)

**Ysaline** : J'ai cru que… non rien.

**Mégane** : Que quoi ?

**Ysaline** : Non non rien…

.

_- Hedwige ? Mamaaan !_

**Blaise** : Oh la phrase de choc !

**Ginny** : La ferme Zabini.

**Blaise** : (_l'imite_) Hedwige ?

.

_- Harry ? Harry qui ?_

**Blaise** : Haricot Vert pardi.

_- Harry Potter bien sur._

**Blaise** : Perdu. J'essaye encore.

.

_- Oh non mon chou, ça j'en doute sérieusement._

**Blaise** : (_se moque encore)_ Oh non mon chou-ou. Mon chou-ou tu veux un miam-hiboux Wou-Hou.

**Ginny** : La ferme Zabini

**Blaise** : Si je continue, mon chou-ou me passera la corde au cou-ou.

**Ginny** : Crois moi, c'n'est pas l'envie qui me manque.

.

_- Harry ? Quelqu'un à dit Harry._

**Draco** : Granger ? Ton rouquin te trompe avec Potter.

**Hermione** : Ce n'est pas mon rouquin, Malfoy.

**Blaise** : Celui de qui alors ?

**Hermione** : Il est le (_mime des guillemets_) Ron-Ron à sa (_recommence son geste_) Lav-Lav.

**Blaise** : (_aux deux garçons_) Elle est jalouse.

**Théodore** : (_agressif_) Noon tu crois.

.

_- Tu avais du… dentifrice._

**Draco** : Woua, raffiné Granger. Tes parents n't'ont jamais appris à laver tes dents de castor proprement ? Si même Wesel le remarque…

Hermione : Tu…

**Théodore** : Le laisse parler. Il est fier de sa connerie…

**Draco** : T'es du côté de qui là, Théo ?

**Théodore** : Devine. J'vais pas défendre un idiot.

**Draco** : Mais tu défends une idiote… quelle logique.

.

_- Maman à un peu disjoncté la semaine dernière. Elle a dit qu'on retournerait pas à Poudlard Ginny et moi._

**Blaise** : Ca aurait été …

**Draco** : Merveilleuuuuuux.

**Théodore** : Bizarre.

**Blaise** : J'allais dire merveilleusement bizarre donc.

.

_-[…] Que Dumbledore est trop vieux._

**Draco** : Il a quel âge lui ?

_- C'est débile il n'a queee… Il a quel âge ?_

_- 150ans._

**Blaise** : J'pense que c'est dans cet ordre là oui…

_Draco qui brûle pour réchauffer les trois._

**Draco** : Hey ! Mais… on me brûle là !

.

_- Cissy, ne fais pas ça. On ne peut pas lui faire confiance._

**Draco** : Je… Je rêve là, non ? Ils ont quand même pas fait ma mère et ma tante… si ?

**Théodore** : Baaah, si ils ont fait Greyback, pourquoi pas toi ?

**Blaise** : C'est qui le « lui » ?

**Hermione** : Pchut.

_- Le seigneur des ténèbres lui fait confiance._

_- Le seigneur des ténèbres fait une erreur._

**Théodore** : De qui elles parlent là ? Je savais ta famille dérangée Draco…

**Hermione** : Mais à ce point ça en devient inquiétant.

.

_Pettigrow ouvre la porte._

**Ysaline** : Arg. ! J'suis allergique aux poils de rats cafardeux. J'ai peur ! Mamaaaan.

.

**Blaise** : C'est vrai qu'il a une tête de rat.

.

**Bastien** : Rooh mais tu sais pas être sérieuse deux secondes toi, si ?

**Ysaline** : Noon.

.

**Théodore** : Blaise ? Il y a un verbe très intéressant qui s'appelle se taire.

**Moldu 1** : Et vous devriez le mettre en pratique jeune homme.

**Théodore** : (_à Blaise_) Mais ne le met pas en pratique (_sourire Colgate au grincheux_) Et pour vous il y en a un qui est « se mêler de ses affaires ».

.

_Rogue abaisse son journal._

**Ysaline** : ROOOOOOOOOOGUE ! C'est Roooooooooooogue !

**Anna** : (inspirant et parlant comme si elle était conne –Ysa-) Ysa… nous sommes dans un cinéma ; nous regardons un film ; il y a d'autres gens dans la salle ; tu comprends jusque là ?

**Ysaline** : Ouaip.

**Anna** : Tu es donc prié de…

**Jessie** : Fermer ta gueule ! Ou je te bâillonne.

**Ysaline** : T'oserais paaas.

**Jessie** : Bah tiens, j'vais m'gêner.

.

**Draco** : J'préfère ça… Pettigrow sert donc d'elfe à Rogue… rassurant.

.

_-Si le seigneur des ténèbres t'as dit de ne pas parler… pose ça Bella, on ne touche pas._

**Théodore** : On dirait qu'il parle à un môme là.

**Moldu 1** : Heureusement qu'on en croise pas tous les jours des gens comme vous.

**Théodore** : (grinçant) Dommage que je ne puisse pas vous faire taire d'un bon bloc langue.

**Moldu 1** : Vous avez trop regardé Harry Potter jeune homme.

**Théodore** : En même temps il était dans ma classe, vieux chnoque…

**Moldu 1** : (_la bouche ouverte_) Hein ?

**Hermione** : (_la tête entre les mains_) Noooott. Et après TU es intelligent.

**Blaise** : Rooh, mais il l'est… seulement il a la patience d'un caramel mou au soleil.

.

**Ysaline** : Vous entendez rien.

**Bastien** : Si… toi qui parle.

**Ysaline** : Non mais… des voix.

**Bastien** : Les acteurs… peut être.

**Ysaline** : Mais non, en plus du film.

**Bastien** : Il n'y a pas que toi qui a la fâcheuse manie de parler pendant le film.

**Ysaline** : Je vois ça… toi aussi.

.

_-Ce n'est qu'un enfant._

**Draco** : Comme si je devais être protéger. Un Malfoy se débrouille tout seul !

**Moldu 1** : Vous sortez d'où vous ? D'un HP ?

**Théodore** : De Poudlard.

**Moldu 1** : C'est que vous vous moquez de moi en plus.

**Hermione** : Noooott n'aggrave pas ton cas, s'il te plaît.

**Théodore** : Mais il me croit paaas Granger.

**Moldu 1** : (_perdu_) Granger ! Malfoy !

.

_Magasin des Weasley._

**Blaise** : (_émerveillé_) La classe !

_McLaggen sourit à Hermione._

**Draco** : T'as une touche le castor.

**Moldu** 1 : (_ne regarde plus le film et fixent les 5 sorciers) _Vous… non, vous… vous rigoliez hein. (_Sérieux_) On ne se moque pas des gens de la sorte.

**Théodore** : Vous savez à qui il me fait penser ?

**Draco** : Laisse-moi deviner… Potter dans quelques années… aussi bêtes ?

**Théodore** : Non non… à toi… aussi stupide.

.

_- C'est combien ça ?_

_- 5 Gallions._

_- Et pour moi ?_

_- 5 Gallions._

_- J'suis votre frère._

**Théodore** : Je suis sur qu'ils vont faire une crasse.

_- 10 Gallions._

**Blaise** : Bravo Théo. Tu pourrais être séparatiste.

**Hermione **: On dit scénariste.

**Moldu 1** : Mais lui là, le Nott… il est pas sorcier.

**Théodore** : Non j'suis un dragon.

.

_Draco et Narcissa vont à l'allée des Embrumes. Les trois les suivent._

**Draco** : Hum hum… Granger.

**Hermione **: Comme si tu t'en doutais pas.

**Moldu 1** : Vous êtes pas vraiment sorciers hein.

**Théodore** : Granger ! J'peux lui prouver qu'il est stupide ?

**Hermione **: Fais ce que tu veux.

**Théodore** : (sourit et sort sa baguette) Regardez.

**Moldu 1** : Un bout de bois tout bête.

**Théodore** : (_offensé_) Ne parlez pas de ma baguette comme ça, non mais. 35,8cm, bois de houx, ventricule de dragon.

**Moldu 1** : Servez vous en dans ce cas.

**Théodore** : Sans problème vieux bonhomme. Wingardium Leviosa. (_Le sac de Hermione s'envole et viens taper sur la tête du moldu, sous le sourire innocent de Théodore et le regard exaspéré de sa voisine_) vous me croyez maintenant.

**Moldu 1 **: Comment se fait il que vous soyez ici ? Vous… vous n'existez pas.

**Théodore **: Dans ce cas, j'suis au regret de vous apprendre que vous êtes fou et parlez seul.

_

* * *

_

Votre avis m'intéresse énormément !!

Qu'est ce qui vous a plu ? Déplu ?

Quelle scène voudriez vous voir commenter ?

Proposez vos fins ?


	4. Chapter 3

**De** : Matoche

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principal **Théodore Nott

**Résumé** : Et si Blaise, Draco et Théodore se rendaient au cinéma. Et si ils se rendaient compte que Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang Mêlé est actuellement dans les salles ? Et si en plus de cela, il fallait ajouter Hermione et Ginny, un moldu râleur et des moldus surexcités...

**En plus** : A prendre au 36ème degré.

**Divers**: Chapitre 4 Merci aux 9 favs. (ce troisième chapitre représente environ 10minutes de film donc de la 20 à la 30 environ). Merci aussi aux 9 prévenu(e)s et aux reviewers

* * *

_Allée des Embrumes, Harry, Hermione et Ronald suivent Draco._

**Draco** : Granger, Granger, Granger… toi et la filature ça fait deux. Comment ai-je pu ne pas remarquer qu'un épouvantail me suivait ?

**Hermione** : Hilarant Malfoy, sincèrement.

**Théodore** : Appelez vous par vos prénoms s'il vous plait. Je connais un vieux bouc qui va pas s'en remettre sinon.

**Moldu 1** : Ca… Ba… NA…

**Blaise** : Cabana ? Y est encore plus bête que moi.

**Théodore** : N'exagérons rien Blaise, veux tu…

. 

_On voit l'armoire à disparaître._

**Draco** : (_choqué_) Mais… mais ce n'est pas possible ! Comment ils ont fait pour savoir tous les détails !

**Hermione** : La magie du cinéma.

**Théodore** : A ce niveau là… j'avoue c'est stupéfiant.

**Ginny** : Malfoy… même dans la fiction on te prend pour un idiot.

_ ._

_Fenrir Greyback ferme les volets après avoir soupçonner que l'on ne les espionne._

**Draco** : Là c'est pas croyable.

**Théodore** : Ils l'ont fait trop intelligent. C'est de Greyback dont on parle pas de Lupin.

.

_- Le chicaneur. Le chicaneur._

**Draco** : Non, même ici elle vend sa merde ?

**Théodore** : Si même ici tu sors ta merde, y a pas de raisons.

**Ginny** : (_riant_) Et ça c'est fait.

.

_- C'est quoi un joncheruine ?_

_- Ce sont des créatures invisibles, elles entrent dans tes oreilles et t'embrouillent le cerveau._

**Blaise** : Elle doit en être infesté elle, alors.

_ ._

_- Qu'est ce qu'il faisait Draco avec cette armoire bizarre ?_

**Draco** : Mais quelle plaie ce Weasley. D'puis quand il m'appelle par mon prénom, hein ?! J'lui en aie jamais donné l'autorisation.

**Hermione** : (_ironique_) Parce que pour « la fouine » tu l'avais donné peut être ?

**Draco** : (_étonné_) De quoi la fouine ?

**Hermione** : Oh non, rien.

_ ._

_- Arrête Harry, je sais où tu veux en venir._

_- C'est arrivé… s'en est un._

**Draco** : Non mais je l'emmerde lui. Franchement, qu'est ce que ça peut lui faire ?

**Hermione** : Il va devoir se battre contre toi. Tu es officiellement son ennemi.

**Draco** : Ah ! Parce qu'on était amis avant, peut être ?

.

_- T'es barjot !_

**Draco** : Il pense que… Woua bah… faudra que je le …

_- Qu'est ce que Tu-sais-qui ferais d'un p'tit con comme Malfoy ?_

**Draco** : (_achève sa phrase_)… massacre.

_- Oui alors qu'est ce qu'il faisait chez Barjow & Beurk ? Il faisait son p'tit shopping._

**Blaise** : (_ne riant pas_) Avouons qu'il est à mourir de rire le petit Potter.

.

_Tout est noir._

**Draco** : Tss. Ils ont même mis cette scène déplorable.

_- Qu'est ce que c'était ? Blaise ?_

_- Je sais pas._

**Blaise** : (_en même temps que son double cinématographique_) Je sais pas.

Hermione : Quelle plaie.

_On voit Pansy et Blaise._

**Draco** : (_bouche bée devant l'écran_) C'est Pansy ça ? Ca c'est Pansy ?! (_Choqué_) Nàààn ça c'est pas Pansy.

**Blaise** : Oh la barbe ! J'suis pas comme ça moi… si ?

.

_- Poudlard ? Comment ils osent appeler ça une école ?_

**Draco** : Figure-moi que je me pose la même question.

**Ginny** : Les gens normaux disent « figure-toi »

**Théodore** : Draco n'est pas quelqu'un que l'on pourrait qualifier de normal.

**Draco** : Et je me parle à moi-même donc logiquement… je dis « figure-moi ».

**Ginny** : Oh bien sur… (_Abandonnant l'idée de les comprendre_) Au temps pour moi.

.

_Blaise rit._

**Théodore** : Oh le rire ! Parfaitement bien imité.

**Draco** : Pour une fois… j'suis d'accord avec Théo.

**Blaise** : (_boudeur_) Forcément c'est contre moi qu'il s'en est pris et non contre toi. (À Théo) Attend un peu qu'on te voit, j'me moquerais de toi.

_ ._

_- Partez devant, j'vais vérifier quelque chose._

**Draco** : J'suis quand même vraiment trop intelligent hein. J'ai deviné que Podfleur nous espionnait.

**Théodore** : Woua, magiiie.

_ ._

_- Ta maman ne t'as jamais dit que c'était mal d'écouter les conversations, Potter ?_

**Draco** : (_fier_) Oh, comme je suis méchant.

_- Petrificus totalus_

**Draco** : Seulement… j'me déçois.

_ ._

_Luna viens aider, et « sauve » Harry._

**Hermione** : (_stupéfié_) Luna ? Mais c'était Tonks normalement qui devait… Rooh ils font n'importe quoi !

.

_- C'est pas grave, c'est comme si j'étais avec un ami._

_- Mais je suis ton ami, Luna._

_- C'est gentil._

**Draco** : Elle est vraiment… Co…

**Théodore** : Spéciale.

.

_- Bien… vos noms._

_- Professeur Flitwick, vous me connaissez depuis 5ans._

_- Pas d'exceptions Potter !_

**Blaise** : Il fait pas si jeune Flitwick ! C'est n'importe quoi et puiiis… et puis zut. Sont bête les moldus. Na.

**Moldu 1** : Faites-moi de la magie. Je ne vous crois pas.

**Théodore** : (_exaspéré_) Bloc langue. On joint l'utile à l'agréable.

.

_- Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bâton ?_

_- C'est pas un bâton, crétin ! C'est une canne à pommeau._

**Hermione** : Et qu'elle est la différence, Malfoy ?

**Draco** : Un bâton c'est ce qu'utilise un Weasley, une canne à pommeau c'est ce qu'utilise un Malfoy. On ne vient pas du même monde.

_ ._

_- Belle gueule Potter._

**Théodore** : C'est bas comme attaque.

**Blaise** : J'avoue… mais ça correspond bien à Draco.

**Draco** : Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi !

_ ._

_- Comment j'suis ?_

_- Extraordinairement normal._

**Blaise** : Dans la mesure où Potter puisse l'être.

**Théodore** : (_sourit au moldu toujours muet_) J'suis trop gentil parfois. (_Lève le sort_)

.

_- Mais arrête… de… manger (en le frappant)_

**Draco** : T'espérais pas lui faire mal quand même ? Si ?

**Théodore** : (_enthousiaste_) Draco… j'ai eu une idée !

**Draco** : Laisse moi deviner… je dois me taire.

**Théodore** : (_l'air bête et enthousiaste, encore_) T'as tout compris, comment t'as fait ?

_ ._

_- Ca lui est facile de dire ça… c'est un chapeau._

**Blaise** : Là… il a pas tord. S'il pouvait fermer sa gueule un peu.

_ ._

_Dumbledore se met en avant._

**Draco** : Oooh un citronné cinglé.

**Théodore** : Tu l'as déjà vu pauvre nouille. Au début.

**Draco** : Et alors… on le voit mieux maintenant, nán ?

**Hermione** : Mais quel idiot.

**Théodore** : Tu trouves aussi ?

**Draco** : J'vous entends hein… juste pour dire.

**Théodore** : Eeeet… on est censés faire quoi ?

_ ._

_- Ils seront assurés par le professeur Rogue._

**Théodore** : On pari combien qu'ils nous font un gros blanc là ?

_Gros blanc… sauf les Serpentard._

**Blaise** : Heureusement qu'on est là quand même.

_Draco boude._

**Draco** : Maaaaais !

**Blaise** : Hey vous avez vu ça… on a pas encore vu Théo. Vous croyez qu'il est mort ?

**Théodore** : (_le tape derrière la tête_) Si c'est fidèle jusque là y a pas d'raison qu'je sois mort… abruti. J'pense qu'ils m'ont pas mis.

**Blaise** : Faut pas t'vexer hein.

**Théodore** : Au moins je serais pas ridiculisé. Moi !

.

_- Il s'appelait Tom Jedusort._

_

* * *

_

Votre avis m'intéresse énormément !!

Qu'est ce qui vous a plu ? Déplu ?

Quelle scène voudriez vous voir commenter ?

Proposez vos fins ?


	5. Chapter 4

**De** : Matoche

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principal **Théodore Nott, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley

**Résumé** : Et si Blaise, Draco et Théodore se rendaient au cinéma. Et si ils se rendaient compte que Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang Mêlé est actuellement dans les salles ? Et si en plus de cela, il fallait ajouter Hermione et Ginny, un moldu râleur et des moldus surexcités...

**En plus** : A prendre au 36ème degré.

**Divers**: Chapitre 4 Merci aux 17 favs. (ce quatrième chapitre représente environ 8 minutes de film donc de la 30 à la 38 environ). Merci aussi aux 20 prévenu(e)s et aux reviewers

* * *

_- Aujourd'hui bien sur, il est connu dans le monde entier sous un autre nom._

**Draco** : On se demande bien lequel.

**Blaise** : Voldemort idiot.

**Draco** : Non mais tu m'prends pour quoi toi ? Comme si je ne le savais pas. J'étais i-ro-ni-que.

_- […] Les forces du mal essaient de pénétrer les murs de ce château._

**Blaise** : A peine pessimiste celui-là.

**Théodore** : T'oublies que c'est la sixième année, du gland… et que donc… Draco était assez stupide pour essayer de…

**Draco** : La ferme Nott.

**Théodore** : (_souriant_) Oh, si on peut même plus parler.

**Moldu 1** : Je sens qu'il y a un grand dadais qui n'était pas une lumière en cours.

**Théodore** : (_surpris, désigné Blaise_) Blaise ? Oooh vous savez, il n'est pas aussi grand qu'il en a l'air.

**Moldu 1** : Oh mais je parlais de vous.

**Théodore** : Dommage dans ce cas… j'étais le…

**Hermione** : (_ravie de l'interrompre_) Presque premier, ne t'attribue pas des mérites immérités.

**Théodore** : (_ronchon_) C'est ce que j'allais dire.

.

_Draco « boude »._

**Mégane** : Oh non mais regardez-moi la tête de Draco là ! Elle est excellente !

**Ysaline** : Bébé boude ?

**Jessie** : Et Ysaline va courir pour pas avoir la bouche fermée par ma main.

**Ysaline** : Gné ? Je n'ai pas compris là.

**Jessica** : La dame te demandait de te la fermer.

**Jessie** : Hey ! Je ne suis pas une dame j'suis une demoiselle ;

**Anna** : (_bas à Estelle_) Et accessoirement une andouille.

_ ._

_- Monsieur Davies, Monsieur Davies ! Ce sont les toilettes des jeunes filles._

**Blaise** : Non mais quel boulet.

**Théodore** : Je me souviens très bien de Chourave te faisant la même réflexion Blaise… alors tu ferais mieux de la mettre en sourdine.

**Blaise** : Grmpf, faux frère… t'avais dit que tu le répéterais jamais.

**Théodore** : Hey, j'étais à Gryffondor peut-être ?

_ ._

_- Potter… emmenez Weasley avec vous._

**Draco** : Ahah ! Donc y a pas que moi qui trouve que Ouistiti fait office de chienchien à sa maman ! Mcgonagall le pense aussi.

**Ginny**: Malfoy… c'est un film.

**Draco** : Débordant de vérité, si je puis me permettre.

**Hermione** : Tu ne peux te le permettre alors tais toi.

**Draco** : La sang de bourbe est prié de…

**Théodore** : Taisez-vous. Draco… calme et pas d'insulte. Compris ?

_ ._

_- Mais je suis nul en potion… et même un danger public._

**Blaise** : C'est rien de le dire… (_Sent un regard sur lui_) Rooh c'est bon Théo, j'étais aussi dans le cours de potions avancées… j'étais pas si nul donc.

**Théodore** : Oh mais je n'ai rien dit.

.

_- Quelqu'un saurait-il ce que sont ces différentes potions ?_

**Ginny**: Hermione?

**Hermione** lève la main illico presto.

**Ginny**: Trop forte !

**Draco** : Comme c'était dur en même temps.

_ ._

_Harry et Ron se « disputent » pour avoir le livre en bon état._

**Draco** : C'est d'un pitoyable.

**Hermione** : Tu aurais agis différemment peut être ?

**Draco** : Pas besoin, on m'aurait automatiquement laissé le beau livre… à part peut être… Théo.

**Hermione** : Zabini ce serait privé d'un livre agréable à regarder pour toi ?

**Draco** : Oh non non non… j'aurais dû le payer, il est toujours un peu à sec et puis… c'est pas comme si ça l'intéressait réellement. Lui les potions c'est plus dans les gènes.

_Ils reconnaissent tous Lavande dans le quatuor de filles qui s'avance._

**Draco** : Non mais là on touche le fond quoi…

**Hermione** : Brown en potion avancée ! Mais c'est insensé !

**Draco** : Nous voilà sur la même longueur d'onde miss je sais tout.

_Puis ils semblent reconnaître Pansy._

**Théodore** : Non mais c'est quand même pas par elle qu'on m'a remplacé en cours de potion. Si ?

**Blaise** : Et toc dans les dents, faux frère !

_ ._

_Slughorn montre la fiole de Félix Felicis. Neville est reconnu en dernier plan._

**Hermione** : Je voudrais pas être méchante mais…

**Blaise** : Londubat ? C'est n'importe quoi ce film.

_ ._

_- Et tout ce que vous entreprenez… est couronné de succès._

_Draco relève la tête, visiblement intéressé._

**Hermione** : Et dire que nous on avait rien vu.

**Blaise** : C'est un film, Granger. Draco est plus discret dans la réalité des faits… c'est pour que les moldus comprennent.

_ ._

_Pendant la préparation, la caméra passe devant Draco, en compagnie de Crabbe et Goyle._

Draco : Apparemment… on peut encore descendre plus bas.

.

_- Comment tu as fait ça ?_

_- Il faut l'écraser… pas la couper._

**Draco** : (_souriant_) On accepte pas qu'on nous passe devant Granger ?

**Hermione** : Pas du tout. J'accepte très bien.

_- Non… il faut la couper. C'est ce qui est écrit._

**Draco** : Je constate. Je constate.

_ ._

_Hermione touille, complètement décoiffée._

**Draco** : Parce que l'on peut avoir des cheveux encore plus embroussaillés que d'habitude ? Tu bats des records Granger.

**Théodore** : Draco, j't'en pris. Ca t'avance à quoi ?

**Draco** : A me faire oublier à cause de qui je suis dans cette salle pourrie avec des Gryffondor stupides… à regarder un film retraçant la vie de Potty. Tu vois de qui je parle ?

**Théodore** : (_hausse les épaules_) Acharnes toi sur moi dans ce cas.

**Draco** : (_grimace_) C'est quoi ton problème Théo ?

**Théodore** : Y en a pas… mais tu te répètes à force.

_ ._

_- Avec miss Granger ?_

**Draco** : Wouaw… non mais là. Si même Dumby se met à s'intéresser à la vie amoureuse de notre miss je sais tout.

**Blaise** : Il s'intéressait surtout à celle de Potter.

**Théodore** : Il est curieux et s'intéresse autant que de celle de Draco et Pansy.

**Draco** : Pitié. Ne met pas Pansy dans la même phrase que moi… par pitié.

**Théodore** : Pourquoi donc ? Draco n'aimerait pas Pansy ? Pansy taperait sur le systéme de Draco ? Draco et Pansy sont pourtant amis non ?

**Draco** : Je vais te tuer Nott. Je te jure que je le ferais.

**Théodore** : On dit ça, on dit ça.

_ ._

_Harry plonge sa tête dans la pensine._

.

**Ysaline** : YEAH ! Vous allez voir… bébé Voldy est trop chou… y est pas encore face de serpent.

_

* * *

_

Votre avis m'intéresse énormément !!

Qu'est ce qui vous a plu ? Déplu ?

Quelle scène voudriez vous voir commenter ?

Proposez vos fins ?

_Je suis infiniment navrée du retard de ce chapitre, c'était pas par manque de temps... je planchait sur d'autres projets de fictions (lisibles sur : http : // mon - integral - hp . kazeo . com / retirer les espaces ou voir profil) et du coup j'avais un peu pas le temps. C'est inexcusable je sais. D'autant plus qu'en plus j'avais paumé le film, qu'une fois que je l'avais retrouvé c'est la télécommande que j'ai égarée et qu'après c'est le courage... mais la suite est là._


	6. Chapter 5

**De** : Matoche

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principal **Théodore Nott, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley

**Résumé** : Et si Blaise, Draco et Théodore se rendaient au cinéma. Et si ils se rendaient compte que Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang Mêlé est actuellement dans les salles ? Et si en plus de cela, il fallait ajouter Hermione et Ginny, un moldu râleur et des moldus surexcités...

**En plus** : A prendre au 36ème degré.

**Divers**: Chapitre 5 Merci aux 25 favs. (ce cinquième chapitre représente environ 12 minutes de film donc de la 38 à la 50 environ). Merci aussi aux 22 prévenu(e)s et aux reviewers

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:// slytherin-world-hp ./ (supprimer les espaces)

* * *

**Blaise** : Toujours aussi nase leurs effets spatiaux.

**Hermione** : Spéciaux Zabini. Je t'ai déjà dit qu'on disait spéciaux.

**Blaise** : Quelle différence ?

_ ._

_- Depuis des années que Tom est ici, et il n'a jamais reçu la moindre visite._

**Ysaline** : Oooh mon pauvre ti chou, Y aurait dû m'appeler.

.

**Draco** : Comme c'est bizarre quand même. C't'un moldu ce gars là ?

**Ginny** : (_fort_) Rooh mais la ferme Malfoy !

.

**Anna** : Vous avez entendu ?

**Jessie** : Oui.

**Anna** : J'savais pas que le nom « Malfoy » existait vraiment.

**Jessie** : Mais de quoi tu m'parles de Malfoy ? J'pensais que tu me parlais de la connerie d'Ysa.

**Bastien** : Les filles, j'ai une idée… si vous écoutiez.

_ ._

_- Comment vas-tu Tom ?_

**Blaise** : Oh très bien. J'ai 10 ou 11 ans et j'ai pas encore tuer de gars pour fêter ça. Vous avez pas une idée pour y remédier ?

_ ._

_- Non, j'suis un professeur._

**Draco** : Franchement ça fait peur. C'est même pas sous Dumby que Poudlard à connu son déclin.

_ ._

_- Ils croient que j'suis… différent._

**Ginny** : C'est sur qu'il est comme tout le monde lui…

**Blaise** : (_continue la phrase de Tom_) Que je suis maboule.

_- Ils ont peut être raison._

**Blaise** : Et moi aussi.

**Théodore** : Pour une fois.

**Blaise** : (_sifflant_) Tss… vipère !

_ ._

_- Une école de magie._

**Draco** : Peuplée de fou… donc une école de fou… donc il a raison en fait.

**Théodore** : Parce que tout ce qui est dit par cette grosse tête est vrai peut être ?

**Draco** : A ma connaissance oui.

**Théodore** : Les moldu, né-moldu, traîtres doivent mourir ?

**Draco** : Bien sur. (_Horrifié_) Tu penses pas ça toi ?

**Théodore** : Que tous les contestataires doivent être tués ?

**Draco** : Ils sont dont traître donc oui.

**Théodore** : Que les sangs pur doivent se mettre à ses pieds et lui obéir sinon on trahit notre sang ?

**Draco** : Peut être pas tout… mais presque tout.

**Hermione et Théodore** : Imbécile.

_ ._

_- Tu sais faire des choses je crois, Tom._

**Jessica** : Non non, il sait rien faire.

Ysaline : (_hilare_) Oh ça… j'vous garantie qu'il sait en effet. Et dans n'importe quel sens. Il…

**Mégane** : Stop ! Tu la fermes et tu te tais.

Ysaline : Ca revient au même « la fermer » et « se taire ».

**Mégane** : Et tais toi ou je te mords ? C'est pareil aussi ?

Ysaline : Chuuuut j'écoute.

**Mégane** : Réponds moiiii Ysaaaaa.

Ysaline : (_concentré_) T'oserais pas.

.

_- Qui êtes-vous ?_

_- J'suis comme toi, en fait, Tom._

**Draco** : Ah ah ! Il avoue donc qu'il est cinglé !

**Hermione et Théodore** : Mais non, juste qu'il est sorcier. Réfléchis.

**Draco** : Euh… vous m'faites flipper là.

.

_- Est-ce que tu comprends ?_

**Blaise** : On a pas dû le demander à Potter ça… vu les emmerdes qu'il s'est attiré.

**Hermione** : Je suis malheureusement d'accord avec Blaise.

**Blaise** : Blaise ? Tu m'as appelé Blaise ?

**Hermione** : Non non, je t'ai surnommé « Dolorès »… imbécile.

_ ._

_- J'sais parler aux serpents aussi._

**Estelle** : Wouahou. Flippant.

**Mégane** : Ou pas.

**Estelle** : Mais je sais, Rooh.

_ ._

_- Le professeur Slughorn possède quelque chose que je désire par-dessus tout._

**Théodore** : L'allure de vieux morse ?

**Draco** : Les fringues on ne peut plus ringards.

**Blaise** : Moi dans sa collection.

_ ._

_Draco est dans la salle sur demande._

**Draco** : Rassurez moi… j'ai pas les cheveux aussi… blanc.

**Théodore** : euuuh… tais toi et suit.

**Draco** : (_fort_) THEODORE ! J'ai pas les cheveux blancs hein.

.

**Ysaline** : Dites… vous avez pas comme l'impression que depuis tout à l'heure y a des gens qui parlent ?

**Mégane** : (_exaspérée_) Oh si. Mais c'est toi qui parle.

**Ysaline** : Mais non… et puis. Ca râle après des Blaise, des Draco, des Théodore et des…

**Mégane** : Ysa… depuis quand t'as pas dormis ?

_ ._

_Arrivée sur le terrain de Quidditch._

**Blaise** : (_enthousiaste_) Yes du sport.

**Théodore** : (_grimaçant_) Pure perte de temps. Alors qu'ils pourraient se baser sur le tragique de la situation. Le sentiment de peur qui règne à l'extérieur. Même les moldus préfèrent privilégier du sport… si on peut appeler ça comme ça.

_ ._

_- […] J'vais vous faire faire quelques exercices_.

**Blaise** : Naze, c'est pas un match.

**Draco** : Non, c'est les sélections Blaise… presque plus intéressant.

_ ._

_- Silence, s'il vous plait._

_-Sileeeeeeence._

**Blaise** : Pas mal Weaslette

**Draco** : Au moins maintenant… on sait qui porte la culotte chez les Potter.

**Ginny** : La ferme Malfoy.

.

**Ysaline** : Vous allez pas m'dire que vous entendez pas, là ! Quand même.

**Jessie** : Ysa… dès que tu rentres… tu vas te coucher. Promis ?

_ ._

_- Gardien faut être rapide et… agile._

**Draco** : Le job idéal pour un Ouistiti comme lui en fait.

**Blaise** : Je te rappelle qu'il était naze… et on ne peut plus naze. T'avais même fait une chanson.

**Draco** : (_chassant ses mots comme on chasse une mouche_) C'n'est qu'un détail sans importance.

_ ._

_- J'aimerais bien… devenir un peu intime avec elle. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire._

**Théodore** : Faudrait être idiot pour pas le comprendre.

**Draco** : Et pire encore… puisqu'il l'a compris.

**Théodore** : Toi par contre, Draco… t'as pas dû comprendre que je voulais que tu te taises.

**Draco** : J'n'en ai pas la moindre envie.

**Théodore** : Je ne te laisse malheureusement pour toi… pas le choix.

**Moldu1** : S'il vous plait les maboules… taisez-vous.

**Théodore** : (_comme à un gamin_) S'il te plait mon grand, on parle… va jouer plus loin.

.

_- Vas-y Cormac !_

**Draco** : Il a quand même plus d'allure que le rouquin… si je devais lui donner une qualité.

**Hermione** : Tu dois pas lui en donner Malfoy. Pchut !

**Ysaline** : Mais puisque je vous dis que…

**Mégane** : Pchut !

_ ._

_Cormac arrête les souaffles._

**Draco** : Et il n'a pas non plus cette tête de demeuré profond… et il sait au moins arrêter les souaffles. Seul point négatif… il est vraiment… mais vraiment stupide. Pour s'intéresser à Granger pfft… faut vraiment pas être une lumière.

**Hermione et Théodore** : La ferme.

**Draco** : Théodore… il faudra qu'on ait une petite discussion tous les deux.

_ ._

_Au tour de Ron d'arrêter._

**Draco** : Beaucoup moins… beaucoup moins.

**Hermione** : Beaucoup moins quoi… crétin blond ?

**Draco** : Beaucoup moins tout.

_ ._

_Ron « tombe » de son balai._

**Draco** : Tss… pas doué.

_ ._

_Hermione jette un sortilège de confusion sur Cormac._

_(Tous les regards convergent sur l'Hermione dans le cinéma.)_

**Ginny** : Dis-moi que c'est pas vrai. Que les moldus l'ont inventé.

**Draco** : Dis-moi au contraire que ça l'est.

**Hermione** : Je ne dirais… rien du tout. Mieux vaut vous laisser dans le doute.

**Draco et Ginny** : C'est donc que c'est vrai.

_ ._

_- J'dois avouer qu'j'ai cru qu'j'allais manquer ce dernier tir._

**Draco** : Mais il allait le manquer ! Y est blond ou quoi ?

**Blaise** : Draco… on appelle ça un rouquin. TU appelles ça un rouquin. Donc il peut pas être blond.

**Draco** : Blaise… j'ai une idée… ferme là.

.

**Anna** : Quel imbécile… il se rend pas compte qu'il allait le louper ?

**Ysaline** : Anna… j'ai une idée… ferme là.

.

**Blaise et Anna** : Ca te va bien de dire ça toi.

.

_- Il est infect ;_

**Blaise** : Ahein… dis moi… c'est pas avec lui que t'es allé au bal de Noël de Slug ?

**Hermione** : Ca ne change pas le fait qu'il soit infect tu sais Zabini.

**Théodore** : Tout le monde change d'avis après tout… quelqu'un qu'on supporte pas au début peut nous devenir sympathique.

**Hermione** : Pas quelqu'un comme Cormac.

**Blaise** : Rassure moi Granger… on te devient pas sympathique.

**Hermione** : (_narquoise, exprès pour l'embêter_) Malfoy non. Nott non. Toi en revanche.

**Blaise** : Maman au secours.

_ ._

_- Slughorn dit que c'est un génie._

**Draco** : De la connerie.

**Théodore** : Blaise ! Quand on te dit que ce prof est un demeuré !

.

_- Ce livre appartient au prince de sang-mêlé._

**Draco** : C'est qui lui ?

**Hermione** : Parce que tu l'ignores ? C'est ton bon à rien de directeur de maison… bon à rien.

**Draco** : De sang-mêlé… non ! C'pas vrai hein.

**Hermione** : Oh que si, ça l'est.

**Draco** : Et prince dans ce cas ?

**Ginny** : Le nom de jeune fille de sa mère… ni plus ni moins.

**Draco** : Ah non mais là…

**Blaise** : J'suis choqué à vie maintenant.

**Théodore et Hermione** : Oooh pauvre chou.

_ ._

_Ils entrent aux trois balais. Draco pas loin._

**Draco** : Rooh mais regardez moi cet air perdu. C'est pas moi ça ! Quel mauvais jeu d'acteur.

**Hermione** : Tu avais exactement cet air de petit garçon paumé Malfoy. Je te le garantis.

**Draco** : Je proteste.

**Blaise et Ginny** : Proteste en silence dans ce cas.

.

_- Harry mon garçon._

_

* * *

_

Votre avis m'intéresse énormément !!

Qu'est ce qui vous a plu ? Déplu ?

Quelle scène voudriez vous voir commenter ?

Proposez vos fins ?


	7. Chapter 6

**De** : Matoche

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principal **Théodore Nott, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley

**Résumé** : Et si Blaise, Draco et Théodore se rendaient au cinéma. Et si ils se rendaient compte que Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang Mêlé est actuellement dans les salles ? Et si en plus de cela, il fallait ajouter Hermione et Ginny, un moldu râleur et des moldus surexcités...

**En plus** : A prendre au 36ème degré.

**Divers**: Chapitre 6 Merci aux 28 favs. (ce sixième chapitre représente environ 8 minutes de film donc de la 47à la 55 environ). Merci aussi aux 28 prévenu(e)s et aux reviewers (rappel pour les non inscrits : à partir de maintenant j'y répond sur (voir lien sur profil)

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ slytherin-world-hp ./ (supprimer les espaces)

* * *

_- Bonjour monsieur, content de vous voir._

**Draco** : Fayot !

**Théodore** : Draco, tu sais je viens d'avoir une idée de génie… si tu la fermais. Tout le monde serait content de ne plus entendre ton horrible voix leeeente, horripilaaante et surtout… t'aurais l'air moins con auprès de ton Hermione adoré.

**Draco** : JE TE DETESTE NOTT !

.

**Ysaline** : Mais j'entends toujours quelqu'un qui parle !

**Mégane** : Mais c'est normal, patate… c'est toi.

**Ysaline** : Mais non je sais que c'est pas moi.

**Estelle** : Une andouille qui parle, qui parle, et qui parle… y en a pas 36…

**Ysaline** : Y en a pas qu'une non plus… et croyez moi à la fin.

_ ._

_- Je l'ai connu quand c'était un balai._

**Draco** : (_râleur_) Et à lui tu dis pas de se taire hein Théo.

**Théodore** : On va dire que j'ai rien entendu, d'accord crétin ?

_ ._

_- A quoi tu joues là ?_

_- Dumbledore veut que je me rapproche de lui._

**Draco** : Alors là, si j'avais les idées mal placée…

**Théodore** : Ce qui est le cas…

**Draco** : Je penserais à autre chose.

**Théodore** : Ce qui est donc le cas.

_ ._

_- Ca doit être important… pour que Dumbledore me demande ça._

**Ysaline** : Un peu plus de respect jeune homme… Le professeur Dumbledore… vous serez collé ce soir de huit à neuf…

**Anna** : Et toi tu seras tapé tout de suite de quinze à seize si tu ne te tais pas.

**Ysaline** : Méééé

.

**Draco** : Il se prend pas pour de la merde le Pote-Potty.

**Ginny** : Normal… il n'en est pas… alors que d'autres.

**Draco** : Tu devrais être plus respectueuse avec Théo… il pourrait se vexer.

**Théodore** : En effet je pourrais… crétin blond.

_ ._

_- Tu as un peu de…_

Blaise : Granger, tu sais vraiment pas faire quelque chose proprement…

**Draco** : Tout à l'heure le dentifrice.

**Hermione** : Mais c'est de la fiction.

**Draco** : Tout autant que nous n'existons pas.

**Théodore** : Pour sur… ça serait le pied si tu n'existais pas Draco.

**Draco** : Faux frère.

**Théodore** : Fils unique et heureusement… et puis un Malfoy comme frère.

.

**Ysaline** : Me dites pas que vous entendez rien.

**Jessie** : On t'entend toi mis à part ça… on entend rien… même pas le film.

.

_- Tu as entendu quand elle a parlé d'elle et moi en train de se bécoter ?_

_- Le rêve._

**Théodore** : Granger ! C'est resté un rêve hein ?

**Hermione** : Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire Nott ?

**Théodore** : Simple curiosité…

**Ginny** : (_moqueuse_) Ouaaaai ouai

**Théodore** : Oui oui Weasley, alors pchut.

**Draco** : (_sarcastique_) Et après c'est « Mon » Hermione adorée.

_ ._

_- J'l'avais prévenue. J'lui avais dit d'pas y toucher._

**Jessie**: OH MY GOD! Ah mais nàn mais… Nààààn euuuh.

**Ysaline**: Et bah Siiii.

.

**Draco** : Oh non… ils ont mis ça aussi.

**Théodore** : T'as vu, même les moldus sont au courant de ta stupidité.

**Moldu1** : Et je ne peux que constater qu'il n'est pas le seul.

**Théodore** : Vous êtes un sorcier aussi ?

_ ._

_Hagrid arrive._

**Draco** : Regardez moi ce gros lourdaud. Même les moldus s'imaginent pas à quel point il est horrible et ne sait pas parler.

**Hermione** : Et les moldus n'imaginent même pas à quel point tu es stupide… tu te rends compte.

**Ginny**, **Blaise** et **Théodore** : Nán pas possible. Ils le pensent intelligent ?

_ ._

_- Pourquoi quand il arrive quelque chose… faut-il que ça soit toujours vous trois._

**Ysaline**: Figurez vous ma chère Mcgo… que je me posais la même question il n'y a pas dix minutes.

**Jessie**: Figurez vous ma chère Patate… que vous êtes particulièrement bête aujourd'hui.

**Ysaline**: Figurez vous ma chère Choc… que je m'en fiche éperdument et que si on m'avait payé à chaque fois que j'étais bête…

**Mégane** : Tu serais probablement la personne la plus riche sur terre.

**Ysaline**: Exacte… vous êtes toujours super méchant avec moi en fait.

_ ._

_- Croyez-moi professeur, je me pose la même question depuis 6ans._

**Draco** : Nán il sait faire ça lui.

**Théodore** : Et toi tu sais te taire ?

**Draco** : Parfaitement oui.

**Théodore** : Mis à part sous sortilège du silence.

**Draco** : Euh… oui.

**Théodore** : Et quand tu dors.

**Draco** : Mm… Moui.

**Blaise** : Et quand Théo te dit de te taire parce qu'il fait tes devoirs.

**Draco** : Non.

_ ._

_- Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?_

**Blaise** : J'en pense que l'acteur… horriblement peu ressemblant car ayant les cheveux trop propre… était enrhumé… à garder la bouche ouverte comme ça on dirait qu'il a le nez bouché.

**Hermione** : Théodore… tu restes avec eux ? Comment tu fais ?

**Théodore** : Je me le demande.

_ ._

_- On l'a ensorcelé c'est ça ?_

**Draco** : Woua perspicace le Potty, je comprends comment il a su tuer Voldy…

**Ginny** : Et moi je comprends pas comment tu as pu aller à Serpentard.

**Draco** : Pourquoi ?

**Ginny** : T'es tellement naïf… donner un collier à une fille pour qu'elle le donne à Dumbledore… franchement.

**Draco** : Tout le monde fait des erreurs.

**Théodore** : Non pas tout le monde.

**Draco** : Mis à part toi.

**Théodore** : Aaah et bien alors si… tout le monde en fait.

**Blaise** : Pff… vantard.

_ ._

_- C'est Malfoy._

**Draco** : Tout de suite ! Tout de suite on m'accuse n'empêche, hein ! Ô infamie ! Ô monde cruel !

**Théodore** : « Ô débile congénital » que tu es… ne te rends tu pas compte, Ô gros babache, que tout le monde va comprendre que le plus « Ô idiot » de tous les Malfoy ce trouve en ce moment dans cette « Ô si sombre » pièce.

**Draco** : Tu te moques de moi.

**Théodore** : Ô seigneur non… jamais je n'oserais par peur de contredire monseigneur Malfoy du comté de la stupidité.

**Draco** : Si… tu te moques de moi.

_ ._

_- Votre preuve ?_

_- Je le sais… c'est tout._

**Blaise** : Trop foooort.

_- (…) une fois encore on est stupéfiés par vos dons, Potter. (…)_

**Blaise** : Pas moi en tout cas…

**Hermione** : Nán mais Nott, comment tu fais pour supporter deux crétins pareils à longueur de temps ?

**Théodore** : Je me pose la même question… mais je te la retourne aussi concernant Potter et… Weasley.

_ ._

_- A ton avis qu'est ce que Dean lui trouve... à Ginny ?_

**Ginny** : Sympa pour moi.

**Draco** : C'est intéressant comme question je trouve… sachant que Potter craque sur la rouquine… et qu'en plus de cela… je sais pas moi-même ce qu'on peut lui trouver.

**Ginny** : Je te signalerais juste que je suis à côté de toi, Malfoy !

.

**Ysaline** : Mais y a quoi qui cloche chez moi !

**Mégane** : Tout.

**Ysaline** : Mais j'entends des Weasley, Malfoy, Nott et tout le tralala à longueur de temps…

**Mégane** : Tu penses trop à eux.

**Ysaline** : Pourquoi à eux en particulier ?

**Jessie** : Bah pourquoi pas à eux ?

_ ._

_- Et elle, qu'est ce qu'elle lui trouve ?_

_- A Dean ? Il est super._

**Draco** : Wouuuula j'aimerais pas. Pas trop vexé Weaslette ?

_Ginny frappe Draco_

**Ginny** : Woulaaa j'aimerais pas. Pas trop vexé Malfouine.

.

**Ysaline** : Je rêve carrément de Malfouine là.

**Mégane** : Que quelqu'un me frappe ! Je fais le même rêve.

_- Je sais pas. Elle est intelligente, drôle… séduisante._

**Ginny** : Ce Potter là est bien mieux que le vrai.

_- Séduisante._

**Draco** : Y en a un qui a pas l'air convaincu que tu sois séduisante Weaslette.

**Ginny** : Y en a un qui a l'air d'apprécier mes baffes Malfouine.

_- Puis elle a un joli teint._

_- Teint ?_

**Draco** : Par contre le faux Roi Weasley est encore plus débile que le vrai.

_ ._

_- Hermione à un joli teint… tu trouves pas… comparé à d'autres._

**Théodore** : Oooh mais il lui arrive d'avoir raison à ce bon vieux Weasley

**Blaise** : T'es malade Théo ?

_ ._

_Gros plan sur le nom Malfoy sur la carte du maraudeur._

**Draco** : (_bouche bée_) Ahein.

Hermione : Qu'est ce qui se passe Malfoy, tu as perdu ta langue ?

**Ginny** et Théodore : Si seulement c'était possible.

.

_Marcus Belby se goinfre de glace._

**Blaise** : Et le pire… vous savez ce que c'est ?

**Théodore** : Nooon c'est quoi ?

**Blaise** et **Hermione** : C'est qu'il mangeait vraiment comme ça.

**Draco** : Oooh dégueu… je me serais passé de ce détail Blaise.

**Moldu1** : Et je me passerais de vos remarques monsieur… (_Hésitant_) Malfoy ?

**Théodore** : Et on se passerais de vous monsieur je ne sais pas trop quoi.

**Moldu1** : Je comprends pourquoi ils vous mettent pas dans le film… vous êtes tellement désagréable…

**Théodore** : Qu'ils auraient peur que je ne vole la vedette à cet idiot… (_Désigne Draco_) pauvre chou.

.

_- Mes parents sont dentistes._

**Draco** : Dent-istes ?

**Théodore** : (_comme si il parlait à un idiot_) Qui s'occupe des dents… DENT-iste quoi… ça se devine… _(À Hermione_) C'est ça hein, dis moi que je viens pas de me ridiculiser.

**Hermione** : Oui oui, t'en fais pas.

_ ._

_- […] a mordu mon père un jour […] dix points de sutures._

**Draco** : Ahein… intéressant tout ça… et… il est payé pour… mettre ses doigts dans la bouche des gens.

**Hermione** : Ton père est bien payé pour rabaisser les gens donc…

.

_- Pardon, je suis ponctuelle en général._

_Harry se lève._

**Ysaline** et **Draco** : Juste en mode gros boulet là.

**Mégane** et **Théodore** : Tu t'y connais hein.

_

* * *

_

Votre avis m'intéresse énormément !

Qu'est ce qui vous a plu ? Déplu ?

Quelle scène voudriez vous voir commenter ?

Proposez vos fins ?


	8. Chapter 7

**De** : Matoche

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principal **Théodore Nott, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley

**Résumé** : Et si Blaise, Draco et Théodore se rendaient au cinéma. Et si ils se rendaient compte que Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang Mêlé est actuellement dans les salles ? Et si en plus de cela, il fallait ajouter Hermione et Ginny, un moldu râleur et des moldus surexcités...

**En plus** : A prendre au 36ème degré.

**Repérage **: 0h55 = 1h

**Divers**: Chapitre 7. Merci aux 28 favs. Merci aussi aux 29 prévenu(e)s et aux reviewers (rappel pour les non inscrits : à partir de maintenant j'y répond sur (voir lien sur profil)

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ slytherin-world-hp ./ (supprimer les espaces)

* * *

_- Enfin… si Belby vous en a laissé._

**Draco : **Rien n'est moins sur.

**Blaise** : Oooh mais il en restait un peu, t'en fais pas pour elle.

**Draco **: Moi ? Pour elle. JAMAIS ZABINI.

.

**Mégane** : (_regarde Ysaline_) Zabini !

**Ysaline** : Non, moi c'est Ysaline mais…

**Mégane** : Non enfin oui je sais mais non… je viens d'entendre Zabini.

**Ysaline** : Oooh bah ça me rassure… soit on est folle à deux, soit bah c'est vrai.

**Jessie** et **Anna** : Vous êtes folle à deux.

_ .._

_Cormac lèche son doigt en regardant Hermione._

**Théodore** : Aucun savoir vivre.

**Hermione** : Non tu crois.

**Théodore** : Aucune éducation.

**Hermione** : Ca c'est certain.

**Théodore** : Et à toi en plus !

**Hermione** : Comment suis-je censé prendre ça ?

**Théodore** : Ah euh et bien euh… prends le… euh… bon on va suivre le film hein.

_ ._

_- Le sable s'écoule en fonction de la qualité de la conversation._

**Draco **: Pff.

_- Si elle est stimulante le sable s'écoule lentement. Si elle ne l'est pas…_

**Théodore** : Oh bah Draco, avec toi le sable doit s'écouler très rapidement.

_ ._

_- Mais vous bien sur vous êtes déjà quelqu'un… n'est ce pas Harry._

**Draco **: Il est fou… penser qu'il est quelqu'un.

**Ginny** : Jaloux Malfoy ?

**Draco **: Jamais !

**Moldu 1** : On dirait pourtant.

**Draco **: Vous voulez que je lâche un grand brun sur vous pour vous faire taire ?

**Moldu 1** : Hein ?

**Draco **: Je connais un intello qui en meurt d'envie.

**Théodore** : Ton intello meurt surtout d'envie de te fracasser la tête pour ne plus t'entendre.

_ ._

_- Est-ce que Voldemort à eu droit à l'étagère ?_

**Ysaline** : Jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne un fou maboule et crétin oui… après… non.

**Estelle** : Que tu es perspicace.

_ ._

_- Comment était-il ?_

**Blaise** : Bête ?

**Théodore** : Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi Blaise.

**Blaise** : Méééé.

_ ._

_- Il a tué mes parents._

**Draco **: Comme si on pouvait l'oublier.

**Théodore** : Comme si il était le seul à ne pas avoir de parents…

**Hermione** : Comme si vous ne saviez pas vous taire.

**Théodore** : Comme si il était plus aveugle que son rouquin d'ami.

**Hermione** : Comme si je n'ai pas compris.

**Théodore** : Comme si…

**Ginny** : Comme si vous pouviez vous taire.

**Théodore** et Hermione : Désolé.

_ ._

_- Si monstre il y avait… il était profondément enfoui._

**Ysaline** et **Blaise** : Ou alors il l'avait pas remarqué.

.

**Draco **: Mais la ferme Blaise !

.

**Ysaline** : Mais j'en ai marre d'être folle ! Je veux redevenir normale, j'veux plus entendre des voix.

**Jessie** : Nous on ne veut plus entendre ta voix donc ça va tu vois… on est quitte.

.

_- Je compte sur toi Ron._

**Draco **: Ou la vache.

_- J'ai misé deux Gallions sur Gryffondor._

**Théodore** : En même temps si Gryffondor joue et qu'il mise sur l'équipe adverse… il risque de se faire incendier non ? En toute logique.

**Hermione** : Le Quidditch est tout sauf logique.

**Théodore** : Oui, mais en admettant.

.

_Draco mange seul._

**Ysaline **: Lui ! Seul ! Pff n'importe quoi.

.

**Blaise** : Ca fait mal hein.

**Draco **: T'façon ça c'est jamais passé comme ça.

**Théodore** : A ma connaissance… si.

**Blaise** : Ahein, il à raison tu sais.

**Draco **: Non il a tord.

**Blaise** : Mais nooon. C'est pas comme si il pouvait avoir tord et toi raison…

**Hermione** et **Ginny** : Sympa les amis.

**Théodore** et **Blaise** : Le truc c'est que c'est pas notre ami.

**Ginny** : En effet… ça explique tout.

.

_Ronald regarde son assiette._

**Théodore** : C'est moi ou c'est bizarre qu'il la regarde avec un tel air… dégoûté.

**Blaise** : C'est toi.

**Hermione** : C'est bizarre.

_ ._

_- Plutôt ennuyeux mais… Harry à adoré le dessert._

**Blaise** : C'était qu'une glace, elle était pas dégueu mais pas de quoi en faire tout un fro…. Ah ça y est j'ai compris…

**Théodore** : T'as compris tout seul que vous ne pensiez pas à la même chose… bravo.

_ ._

_- […] une soirée pour Noël._

**Draco **: Ah non mais chapeau… tu le sais jaloux et… waw.

_- J'imagine que tu vas emmener McLaggen._

**Théodore** : Oh la perche qu'il tend là.

_- J'allais te demander de venir avec moi._

**Blaise** : Ca c'est fait.

_ ._

_- Je suis sure que tu seras prodigieux. (Lavande)_

**Draco **: Elle est sans doute la seule à pouvoir être sure de ça.

.

**Ysaline** : No coment s'il vous plait…

**Jessie** : On a rien dit… rien dit du tout.

**Ysaline** : Non mais vous l'avez pensé tellement fort que je l'ai entendu.

**Mégane** : Jess… la prochaine fois : chuchotes moins fort.

_ ._

_- Bonjour tout le monde. (Luna)_

**Théodore** : Oh Merlin !

.

**Ysaline** : Merlin ?

**Mégane** : Tu sais c'est un barbue tout bleu qui aide Moustique à …

**Ysaline** : Merci je connais mais…

**Mégane** : Pchut alors.

**Ysaline** : Pff.

.

_- Tu as une mine affreuse Ron. (Luna)_

**Draco **: Pour ce que ça change de d'habitude.

**Hermione** : C'est sur que sa Majesté est mieux.

**Draco **: La ferme sang de …

**Hermione** : Bourbe oui oui, je commence à connaitre le refrain, merci bien.

_ ._

_- De la chance liquide. Ne bois pas ça Ron._

**Draco **: TRICHEUR !

**Moldu 2** : C'est un film jeune homme… taisez vous.

**Draco **: Si je veux m'indigner devant de la triche... Je m'indignerais… moldu

**Moldu 1** : N'y faites pas attention, il est un peu dérangé.

**Draco **: Je vous enquiquine vous… vous avez oublié Théo… il peut recommencer.

**Théodore** : Théo ne recommencera rien du tout. Théo en a marre d'entendre un idiot parler sans cesse.

.

_- Tu pourrais être renvoyé pour ça. (Hermione)_

_- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. (Harry)_

**Draco **: Ouaaai ouai… tout le monde l'a vu !

**Moldu 2** : C'est de la fiction.

**Draco **: Et ma baguette dans votre cou c'est de la fiction peut être ?

**Théodore** : (se retenant de rire) On va éviter de te faire remarquer à quel point tu peux être… idiot des fois.

**Moldu 2** : Que… quoi.

**Hermione** : La prochaine fois… pensez à l'empêcher de parler pendant un film… ça vaut mieux.

**Théodore** : Je doute qu'il n'y ait un jour une prochaine fois… cet idiot ne sait pas se comporter en public.

**Draco **: Et toi tu ne sais pas te comporter en bon sang p…

_ ._

_Le souaffle est lancé et Blaise l'attrape._

**Blaise** : Je suis juste… trop fort.

**Théodore** : C'est juste… pas toi qui joue.

.

_Ron arrête le but._

**Draco **: Ouai mais non, il a triché.

_

* * *

_

Votre avis m'intéresse énormément !

Qu'est ce qui vous a plu ? Déplu ?

Quelle scène voudriez vous voir commenter ?

Proposez vos fins ?


	9. Chapter 8

**De** : Matoche

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principal **Théodore Nott, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley

**Résumé** : Et si Blaise, Draco et Théodore se rendaient au cinéma. Et si ils se rendaient compte que Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang Mêlé est actuellement dans les salles ? Et si en plus de cela, il fallait ajouter Hermione et Ginny, un moldu râleur et des moldus surexcités...

**En plus** : A prendre au 36ème degré.

**Repérage **: 1h = 1h05

**Divers**: Chapitre 8. Merci aux 32 favs. Merci aussi aux 32 prévenu(e)s et aux reviewers (rappel pour les non inscrits : à partir de maintenant j'y répond sur (voir lien sur profil)

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ slytherin-world-hp ./ (supprimer les espaces)

* * *

_Un Serpentard se prend le poteau et tombe._

**Ginny** : Ca vous voyez… ça c'est drôle

**Blaise** : Mais non, il a dû se faire mal.

**Théodore** : C'était pas toi t'inquiètes.

**Blaise** : Oh bah alors oui… c'est drôle.

.

_- Weasley, Weasley, Weasley._

**Draco** : Et notre chanson ! Ils ont pas mis notre chanson ! Mais elle était super.

**Théodore** : Normal.

**Draco** : Pourquoi.

**Théodore** : Parce que c'est moi qui l'ai écrite.

**Hermione** : (_regardant Théodore_) C'est toi… qui l'a écrite.

**Théodore** : Ah euh… en partie… « Weasley est notre roi, c'est un grand maladroit » oui… mais les insultes, la partie profondément débile… c'est évident que non.

**Draco** : Théo, arrête… elle va me prendre pour un débile après.

**Théodore** : Bah, ça va pas la tuer d'être réaliste.

.

_- T'aurais pas dû faire ça._

_- Je sais… J'aurais pu utiliser le sortilège de confusion._

**Draco** : Wou-Hou… et ça c'est fait.

_Ginny frappe Draco_.

**Ginny** : Et ça aussi.

_ ._

_Harry montre la fiole pleine._

**Draco** : Oh… et en vrai il l'avait vraiment mis… hein Granger.

**Hermione** : Non. Il ne l'avait pas mis.

_- T'en as pas versé._

**Blaise** : Perspicace. T'as trouvé ça toute seule ?

**Théodore** : Et tu as trouvé ta connerie tout seul ou Draco t'as aidé ?

_ ._

_Lavande embrasse Ron._

**Hermione** : (_marmonne entre ses dents_) J'vais la tuer.

**Théodore** : C'est de la fiction.

**Hermione** : Mais quand la fiction rejoint la réalité… j'ai envie de la tuer.

**Moldu 2** : C'est de la fiction, il n'y a aucune réalité là-dedans.

**Hermione** : Oh mais on en a déjà assez avec un sans qu'un second ne vienne s'incruster dans nos conversations. Suivez le film et chut.

**Moldu 2** : Vous n'arrêtez pas de parler.

_ ._

_Hermione pleure, Harry la rejoint._

**Draco** : Oooh faut pas. Fallait venir nous voir.

**Blaise** : Y a un intello qui t'aurais réconforté.

**Théodore** : Et un imbécile qui aurait pu servir de punching ball… c'est nickel non ?

**Blaise** : J'ai rien dit.

**Théodore** : Je préfère.

_ ._

_Ils descendent en riant, sans aucune discrétion._

**Draco** : Je le savais un peu bête mais bon… là ça dépasse quand même toutes mes espérances.

**Théodore** : Vous devriez bien vous entendre tous les deux : vous ne vous rendez pas compte du mal que vous faites autour de vous… oh, mais que suis-je bête… tu es trop Malfoy pour te remettre en question.

**Draco** : Y a un truc qui m'échappe là.

**Ginny** : Tu peux pas comprendre je pense.

**Draco** : Tu peux toi ?

**Ginny** : C'est pas compliqué… mais t'as un gros handicap toi à ce sujet.

**Draco** : Ma couleur de cheveux ?

**Ginny** : Non. Ton nom.

**Draco** : (_surpris_) Draco ?

**Blaise** : _(au blond_) Pst, c'est pas pour te faire paraître idiot mais… Draco c'est ton prénom.

**Ginny** : Finalement ta couleur de cheveux doit intervenir elle aussi.

.

**_- _**_Opugno**.**_

**Draco** : La lionne se fâche.

**Hermione** : Et le serpent se cache ?

**Blaise** et **Théodore** : Et paf, Draco se cache.

.

_- C'est ce que ça me fait._

**Théodore** : J'imagines qu'après ça… ça allait beaucoup mieux.

**Hermione** : Ne me parle pas, Nott.

**Théodore** : Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

**Hermione** : Tu as composé une chanson ignoble et…

**Théodore** : Et c'est tout. Ca l'a empêché d'être meilleur que notre équipe ? Non… et puis il aurait dû être flatté.

**Hermione** : D'être ainsi humilié ?

**Théodore** : Si ils ressentaient le besoin de l'humilier, de le déconcentrer… c'est bien qu'ils le craignent un peu. Non ?

_ ._

_Draco est seul sur le rebord._

**Théodore** : Je suis seeeeul et personne à qui le dire.

**Blaise** : Normal, si y avait quelqu'un tu serais pas seul.

**Théodore** : Je ne suis pas seul. Il y a toujours un gentil livre pour m'accompagner, Draco en revanche.

**Draco** : Je suis pas seul.

**Théodore** : Y a qui d'autre ?

**Draco** : C'est de la fiction.

**Théodore** : Maintenant que tu connais ce mot… tu vas plus le lâcher on dirait.

_ ._

_- […] C'est un truc dément._

**Hermione** : Oh oui dément. Dommage que « _Ron-Ron_ » et » _Lav–Lav_ » ne soient pas là pour voir à quel point ils étaient pathétiques.

**Théodore** : La jalousie est un vilain défaut, Hermione.

**Hermione** : La connerie ne t'abandonne pas, Nott.

**Théodore** : Mais c'est qu'une chanson !

_ ._

_- […] j'm'en fiche totalement._

**Draco** : On constate, on constate.

**Blaise** : Tu sais ce qui est bien avec toi Draco ?

**Draco** : Non quoi ?

**Blaise** : C'est qu'on a même pas besoin de finir le mot « constater » qu'on a fini de te définir.

_ ._

_- […] Pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé ?_

**Blaise** : C'est sur qu'inviter ce demeuré c'était franchement plus facile à trouver.

**Hermione** : je t'enquiquine Blaise.

**Théodore** : Ah ouai. Alors lui c'est Blaise et moi c'est Nott. C'est pas juste ça.

_ ._

_- Avec qui tu y vas ?_

_- Et bien c'est une surprise._

**Théodore** : (_ironique_) Génial. Une surprise. Il a dû l'adorer, j'imagine.

_ ._

_- Elle s'intéresse à toi uniquement parce qu'elle pense que tu es l'élu._

**Draco** : Bah qui s'intéresse à lui autrement que pour ça.

**Blaise** : Une magnifique rouquine à mes côtés… simple suggestion.

**Draco** et **Ginny** : Attends… t'as dit magnifique là ?

_ ._

_- Mais je suis l'élu._

**Blaise** : Et aussi particulièrement modeste.

**Théodore** : J'ignorais même que tu connaissais ce mot Blaise… vu comment tu te vantes sans cesse.

_Hermione « frappe » Harry avec le parchemin._

**Ginny** : Ooooh le pauvre.

**Hermione** : Mais ça fait pas mal.

_- J'rigolais._

**Draco** : Hi-la-rant.

**Ginny** : Comme toi… vous devriez bien vous entendre.

**Draco** : Mais arrêtez ! je peux m'entendre ni avec Weasley, ni avec Potter… encore moins avec Potter ! C'est clair !

.

**Ysaline** : Vous avez…

**Mégane** : Potter, Weasley… Ysa ! T'aurais pu dire que c'était contagieux.

.

_- Une fille cool._

_Plan sur Luna Lovegood._

**Draco** : Je serais toi, Weasley… je me méfierais si mon Pote-Potter me disais que j'étais cool. Simple conseil d'ami.

**Ginny** : Ce qui me rassure c'est que tu n'es pas moi et que nous ne sommes pas amis.

**Draco** : Il t'a offert la même robe ?

**Ginny** : Et je vais pas tarder à t'offrir la même baffe que tout à l'heure.

_ ._

_- Je suis somnambule._

**Blaise** : Il faudrait que quelqu'un songe à lui dire que tout n'est pas bon à avouer… ce genre de truc, les gens s'en passeraient.

**Draco** : Parfait. Tu t'en charges.

**Moldu 2** : La définition de « se taire » vous connaissez ?

**Théodore** : Demandez à l'autre… il connait la réponse.

**Moldu 1** : Ils ne connaissent pas.

**Moldu 2** : Ils sont fou ?

**Moldu 1** : On peut dire ça comme ça.

_

* * *

_

Votre avis m'intéresse énormément !

Qu'est ce qui vous a plu ? Déplu ?

Quelle scène voudriez vous voir commenter ?

Proposez vos fins ?

Nouvelle fiction tout aussi "débile" : Loh Kanta (hey ça va pas tuer de me faire ma propre pub ;))


	10. Chapter 9

**De** : Matoche

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principal **Théodore Nott, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley

**Résumé** : Et si Blaise, Draco et Théodore se rendaient au cinéma. Et si ils se rendaient compte que Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang Mêlé est actuellement dans les salles ? Et si en plus de cela, il fallait ajouter Hermione et Ginny, un moldu râleur et des moldus surexcités...

**En plus** : A prendre au 36ème degré.

**Repérage **: 1h05 = 1h08

**Divers**: Chapitre 9. Merci aux 38 favs. Merci aussi aux 40 prévenu(e)s et aux reviewers (rappel pour les non inscrits : à partir de maintenant j'y répond sur (_**voir lien sur profil**_)

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ slytherin-world-hp ./ (supprimer les espaces)

* * *

_Draco avance._

**Draco** : J'ai une classe indéniable. La preuve même quand j'ai peur j'ai la classe.

**Théodore** : Et t'as une stupidité hors concours… même quand tu veux être intelligent t'es stupide.

**Hermione** : Ca doit être pour ça que vous vous entendez si bien.

.

_Il tire sur un drap qui cachait… l'armoire à disparaître._

**Ysaline** : Vous avez vu ça ! Si ce n'est pas magique ça !

.

**Draco** : Et j'l'ai trouvé tout seul, hein. Grace à mon flair infaillible.

.

**Mégane** : Non ce n'est pas magique, il y avait juste un drap dessus.

.

**Théodore** et **Hermione** : Un simple drap la cachait.

.

Ysaline et Draco : (_boudeur_) Mais vous cassez tout !

.

_Il met une pomme_.

**Blaise** : Quel gâchis. Tu ne pouvais pas plutôt mettre un truc pas bon ? Geeeenre des épinards. Une pomme non mais franchement.

.

_Elle disparait._

**Blaise** : En plus pour même pas la manger hein.

**Draco** : La ferme, imbécile.

_ ._

_Il redit sa formule. Ouvre de nouveau la porte et…_

**Blaise** et Ysaline : La pomme ! Elle est là ! Et mangée !

**Théodore** et **Jessie** : Mais la ferme mince à la fin.

.

**Ysaline** : Et là dites pas qu'il y a pas de l'écho.

**Jessie** : (_à l'oreille d'Ysaline_) de l'écho… écho… Cho… o…

**Ysaline** : (_regarde la blonde très sérieuse_) Tu te fiches de moi là.

**Jessie** : Nooon tu crois ?

_ ._

_Harry et Slughorn sont prit en photo._

**Draco** : Là je me pose une question existentielle.

**Théodore** : Lequel des deux tu plaints le plus ?

**Draco** : Tout à fait.

**Hermione** : (_regarde dédaigneusement le brun_) Et après c'était juste une chanson ? Tu le dénigres encore.

**Théodore** : Mais… je devinais juste ce que voulais dire Draco…

**Hermione** : La ferme Nott.

_ ._

_- Je ne fais pas partie du club._

**Draco** : (_moqueur_) Comme c'est bizarre.

_- Mais y a pire. Belby fait le larbin dans les toilettes._

**Draco** : (_moqueur encore plus_) Comme c'est étonnaaaaaaaaant ça par contre.

_ ._

_Hermione se cache._

**Blaise** : Je te voiiiie Granger. Tout comme Potter t'as vu. T'es naze à cache-cache, non ?

.

_- Hermione qu'est ce que tu fais ?_

**Draco** : (_moqueur, encore et toujours_) Je me cache de cet empoté de McLaggen.

- J'me suis échappée… enfin…

**Draco** : Ca rejoint ce que je disais.

.

_- J'ai laissé Cormac sous la branche de gui._

**Blaise** : Arrêt sur image. Cormac et branche de gui dans la même phrase… prononcée par Granger ? C'était quoi la date exacte ? Parce que c'est à marquer dans le calendrier.

**Théodore** : Cormac…

.

_On voit un nouveau flash._

**Blaise** : Même caché par des rideaux j'ai la classe.

**Ginny** : Nott. Tes deux amis pensent vraiment qu'ils ont la classe ?

**Théodore** : Joker.

_ ._

_- Ce type a plus de tentacules qu'un snargalouf._

**Mégane** : Snargalouf ?

.

**Blaise** : Pas mal comme référence. Un peu bizarroïde mais pas mal.

.

**Ysaline** : Dans mes souvenirs il n'avait pas de tentacules. Il doit bien les cacher.

**Anna** : (_grimace et regarde Ysa_) On va dire qu'on n'a pas entendu d'accord.

**Ysaline** : Je disais que Cormac devait bien cacher ses tentacules.

**Anna** : Quand quelqu'un dit ça c'est parce que l'autre s'est ridiculisé en disant une connerie… pas pour qu'il la répète.

**Ysaline** : Je sais, je ne suis pas bête hein.

.

**Blaise** : Mais arrêtez de me regarder comme çaaaaa bande de méchants ! J'ai rien fait ni rien dit moi.

**Hermione** : Nott, je te laisse le loisir de le ridiculiser pour qu'il se taise. (_Après deux secondes de réflexion)_ Ah mais non, tu préfères ridiculiser les Gryffondor.

**Draco** : Bah en même temps il est un Serpentard.

**Théodore** et **Hermione** : (_fort_) La ferme Malfoy.

De nombreux regards se tournent vers eux, ils se font tout petit dans leur siège.

**Draco** : (_ironique_) Bravo. Faites le un peu plus fort, je crains qu'au premier rang on ne vous ait pas bien entendus.

.

**Anna** et **Jessie** : Vous avez entendu ?

**Ysaline** et **Mégane** : (_toute fière_) Je ne suis pas folle, je ne suis pas folle. Je savais que je n'étais pas folle.

**Jessie** : Si si, Ysa… tu es folle.

.

_- Vous faites bien, ça donne une haleine épouvantable._

_- Tout compte fait._

**Blaise** : Désespérée à ce point là Granger… punaise. Il n'est pas si horrible que ça McLaggen quand même.

**Hermione** : Juste collant et sur de lui et vantard et énervant et… je sais tout et

**Draco** : Bah justement vous devriez bien vous entendre non ? Qui se ressemble s'assemble.

**Ginny** : Et qui ne sait pas se tait.

**_ ._**

_- Je crois qu'elle est allée se refaire une beauté._

**Draco** : Donc qu'on n'est pas près de la revoir… parce qu'il y a du boulot. Aie ça fait mal. Qui qui m'a tapé. Théo ! T'as pas fait ça quand même.

.

_- C'est quoi ce que je mange en fait ?_

_- Les boules du dragon._

**Blaise** : Oh non mais c'est dégueu quoi…

**Draco** : J'en viendrais presque à plaindre McLaggen… presque.

**Théodore** : Mais non, il l'a bien mérité.

_ ._

_Rogue arrive. Cormac est malade sur les chaussures de son cher professeur._

**Théodore** : (_souriant_) Ca va barder pour son matricule.

**Moldu** **2** : Mais la ferme à la fin.

**Théodore** : Mais non mais non. Demandez à votre ami et vous saurez qu'on ne sait pas se taire.

**Moldu 2** : Je ne le connais pas.

**Blaise** : Ca sera l'occasion de se faire de nouveaux amis, c'est parfait. Vous nous remercierez plus tard.

**Moldu 2** : Elle est où la caméra cachée ?

**Blaise** : Dans votre imagination sans doute parce qu'il n'y en a pas.

_ ._

_- Vous venez de gagner un mois de retenu, McLaggen._

**Théodore** : Bon là par contre… je le plains.

.

**Ysaline** : Youhou ! La grande classe quoi.

.

_- Pas… si vite monsieur Potter._

**Ginny** : Comment il a fait ?

**Draco** : Il à la classe c'est tout.

**Hermione** : Mais va manger avec ta « classe » et tais toi.

** .**

_- Car il voyage et ne reviendra que quand les cours… reprendront._

**Draco** : Il a l'air d'être ravi de servir e hibou au vieux débile.

**Théodore** : Que tu vas tuer.

**Draco** : J'ai rendu service à tout le monde.

**Théodore** : Tu avais l'air ravie de servir de tueur au vieux maboul ressuscité.

_

* * *

_

Votre avis m'intéresse énormément !

Qu'est ce qui vous a plu ? Déplu ?

Quelle scène voudriez vous voir commenter ?

Proposez vos fins ?

Désolé du retard que j'ai tendance à prendre dans cette fiction. Mais c'est dur de trouver le courage nécessaire pour écrire cette fic (enfin le plus dur c'est de lancer le film et word après ça va tout seul)

Un passage que vous attendiez d'après les review : la fête de Slugh ;)

Nouvelle fiction tout aussi "débile" : Loh Kanta (hey ça va pas tuer de me faire ma propre pub ;))


	11. Chapter 10

**De** : Snapou _(enfin mis à jour)_

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principal **Théodore Nott, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley

**Résumé** : Et si Blaise, Draco et Théodore se rendaient au cinéma. Et si ils se rendaient compte que Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang Mêlé est actuellement dans les salles ? Et si en plus de cela, il fallait ajouter Hermione et Ginny, un moldu râleur et des moldus surexcités...

**En plus** : A prendre au 36ème degré.

**Repérage **: 1h08 = 1h10 (jamais fait aussi serré)

**Divers**: Chapitre 10. Merci aux 39 favs. Merci aussi aux 42 prévenu(e)s et aux reviewers (rappel pour les non inscrits : à partir de maintenant j'y répond sur (_**voir lien sur profil**_)

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ slytherin-world-hp ./ (supprimer les espaces)

* * *

_- Aaah mais lâchez moi._

**Hermione** : Voilà ce qui arrive quand on fouine partout.

**Draco** : Je ne fouine pas partout Granger. Sache qu'un Malfoy ne fouine pas.

**Ginny** : Tu devrais dire ça à Maugrey.

**Moldu 2** : Vous êtes fou ?

**Théodore** : Vous savez… demandez à un fou si il est fou et espérer qu'il vous réponde oui… et alors vous saurez qu'il ne l'est pas. Puisqu'un fou ne sait pas qu'il est fou. Comme un fou pense que ce sont les autres les fou… on pourrait alors se dire que c'est vous… le fou.

**Blaise** : Ahein. Je ne vais même pas essayer de comprendre.

.

_- D'accord, d'accord, j'voulais entrer en douce._

**Théodore** : N'avez-vous donc pas honte, monsieur Malfoy, de vouloir vous infiltrer en douce dans cette fête à laquelle vous n'étiez pas convié ?

**Draco** : Tu ne l'étais pas non plus.

**Théodore** : De petit un : je n'ai pas essayé d'y aller quand même. De petit deux : je n'existe pas dans ce film… et je ne vais pas vraiment m'en plaindre en fait.

.

_- Je vais… raccompagner… ce jeune homme._

**Draco** : Mais c'est qu'il ferait presque plus peur que le vrai Rogue cet imposteur.

**Blaise** : Sauf au niveau des cheveux… ils sont trop propres.

.

_- Volontiers… professeur._

**Hermione** : Tu n'es pas obligé de prendre cet air méprisant pour répondre, Malfoy.

**Draco** : Tout comme tu n'es pas obligée de ramener ta fraise à tout instant, Granger.

**Théodore** : Si vous pouviez arrêter de vous manger le nez à chaque réplique.

**Draco** et **Hermione** : La ferme Théo.

**Hermione** : Pourquoi je sens que tu souris comme un débile ? Pourquoi tu souris comme un débile ?

**Théodore** : (_souriant comme un débile_) Tu m'as appelé Théo.

**Hermione** : Mais non.

**Théodore** : Si si.

_ ._

_- J'ai peut être jeté un sort à Katie Bell… peut être pas._

**Blaise** : Et toc.

**Ginny** : Il y a quand même de la partialité dans l'air hein, parce que Malfoy n'est même pas puni là.

**Moldu** **2** : Vous n'avez pas lu les livres ou quoi ? Rogue n'arrête pas de favoriser ses élèves.

**Blaise** : Ca existe en livre ce truc ? Ca se vend ?

**Moldu 2** : Mais vous sortez d'où vous ?

**Moldu** **1** : D'un livre…

_ ._

_- J'ai juré de vous protéger. J'ai fait le serment in-vio-lable._

**Draco** : Mais c'est son problème ça.

_- J'n'ai pas besoin qu'on me protège._

**Théodore** : Juste un peu.

_- J'ai été choisis pour ça. Parmi tous les autres._

**Blaise** : Et y en avait combien « d'autres » ?

.

_- Laissez-moi-vous aider._

**Hermione** : Et tout aurait été mieux si il avait été fouiné ailleurs que dans les pattes de Voldemort.

**Draco** : Je… ne… fouine… pas.

**Ginny** : Juste un peu.

_ ._

_- Non ! J'ai été choisi ! Ca sera MA gloire._

**Théodore** : Et surtout TA défaite.

**Moldu 2** : Voilà un qui a lu les livres au moins.

**Draco** : (_surpris_) Lui ? Non il ne savait même pas que ça existait… mais disons qu'au moins il a bonne mémoire et le don de me rappeler mes petites erreurs.

**Théodore** : J'appellerais plutôt ça : grosses conneries, mais passons.

**Moldu 2** : Je suis perdu là.

**Moldu 1** : Je pense que ce sont des magiciens professionnels qui ont été payés pour faire des tours de magie pendant le film. Et qu'on leur a demandé de se déguiser pour ressembler aux acteurs.

**Draco** : Hey. Ce n'est pas nous qui leur ressemblons mais eux qui nous ressemblent. N'inversez pas les rôles.

**Blaise** : Nous on est les vrais modèles.

**Moldu 2** : Oui, si les sorciers existaient vraiment.

**Blaise** : (_soupir_) C'est dans ces moments là qu'on regrette que Voldy ai loupé son coup.

_ ._

_- Serment inviolable, tu es sur que c'est ce que Rogue à dit ?_

**Théodore** : Si il ne savait pas que ça existait et que ça existe y a de forte chance que oui.

_ ._

_- On peut pas violer un serment inviolable._

**Draco** : Waouh Granger, l'intelligence de ton rouquin n'a de cesse de me surprendre. Quelle perspicacité.

**Hermione** : Mais tais toi un coup pour voir.

.

_- Je … j'avais déjà compris ça tout seul. Etonnant non._

_- Tu comprends pas._

**Draco** : Qu'on m'explique parce que là je capte plus rien.

**Blaise** : Problème de connexion ? Tant mieux tu la mettras en sourdine.

**Ginny** : Sympa les amis.

**Blaise** : On t'a déjà dit qu'il était pas notre ami, non ? C'est toujours le cas.

.

_- oh merde._

**Hermione** : Brown ?

**Lavande** arrive.

**Hermione** : Trop forte.

_ ._

_Elle souffle pour mettre de la buée sur la vitre._

**Théodore** : Mais ça salie tout !

_Elle dessine un cœur._

**Blaise** : C'est moi ou c'est moche ?

**Hermione** et **Ginny** et **Draco** et **Théodore** : C'est moche

_Ecrit R + L_

**Draco** : C'est plus de son âge ce genre de niaiserie.

**Hermione** : A croire que si.

.

_- Tu me manques._

**Draco** : Oooooh pauvre… Weasley ! J'pourrais pas vivre avec cette autruche près de moi.

**Ginny** : Rassure-toi, lui non plus.

.

_- Charmant._

**Blaise** : Solidarité Gryffondoresque… ou pas.

_- Mais elle passe son temps à me bécoter. J'ai les lèvres toutes gercées. Regarde._

_Ronald s'approche, Harry s'enfonce dans son siège._

**Draco** : Pauvre chou, quand on a pas l'habitude c'est vrai qu'on en a vite trop.

.

_Hermione arrive devant le compartiment._

**Blaise** : Ca va barder ! J'ai hâte de voir ça.

_S'arrête._

**Blaise** : Oh oh oh elle va s'énerver.

_Repart._

**Blaise** : Et bah non. J'suis triiiste.

**Draco** : On s'en fou.

**Blaise** : Sympa les amis.

**Draco** : Mais on est pas ami, tu as oublié ?

_ ._

_- Bon qu'est ce qui se passe alors ?_

**Blaise** : Gné ?

_- Qu'est ce qui se passe si on viol un serment inviolable ?_

**Blaise** : Bah on peut pas puisqu'il est inviolable… pff.

_- On meurt._

**Blaise** : Oooooh ? Aaah ? Oh bah je… j'ai appris un truc.

_

* * *

_

Votre avis m'intéresse énormément !

Qu'est ce qui vous a plu ? Déplu ?

Quelle scène voudriez vous voir commenter ?

Proposez vos fins ?

**Me voilà (déjà)**


	12. Chapter 11

**De** : Snapou _(enfin mis à jour)_

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principal **Théodore Nott, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley

**Résumé** : Et si Blaise, Draco et Théodore se rendaient au cinéma. Et si ils se rendaient compte que Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang Mêlé est actuellement dans les salles ? Et si en plus de cela, il fallait ajouter Hermione et Ginny, un moldu râleur et des moldus surexcités...

**En plus** : A prendre au 36ème degré.

**Repérage **: 1h10 = 1h15 (Ca parait loin les '1 chapitre = 10 minutes")

**Divers**: Chapitre 11. Merci aux 40 favs. Merci aussi aux 43 prévenu(e)s et aux reviewers (rappel pour les non inscrits : à partir de maintenant j'y répond sur (_**voir lien sur profil**_)

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ slytherin-world-hp ./ (supprimer les espaces)

* * *

_- Voldemort a choisit… Draco Malfoy, pour une mission._

**Draco** : C'est bon quoi, il peut pas avoir l'air encore plus surpris ? J'suis sur qu'il peut faire

_- Ca__ à l'air dingue je sais._

**Blaise** : Dinde mais vrai.

**Draco** : DinGUE !

**Blaise** : Je sais.

.

_- Dumbledore à confiance en Rogue, par conséquent… moi aussi._

**Théodore** : Ouai, mouton de panurge en clair. Si l'un fait les autres suivent ?

**Hermione** : Mais non, mais ils ont confiance en Dumbledore, tu peux pas comprendre.

**Théodore** : Quand on voit comment ils ont après réagit envers Rogue, permet moi de ne pas douter du fait qu'ils n'avaient pas confiance en Rogue mais en Dumbledore simplement.

.

_- Dumbledore peut commettre des erreurs._

_- Tu es aveuglé par la haine. C'est par ça que tu es aveuglé._

**Théodore** : Lupin est borné quand même.

**Blaise** : C'est Lupin ?

**Théodore** et **Hermione** : T'avais pas reconnu ?

**Blaise** : Bah il fait un peu trop…

**Draco** : Classe.

**Théodore** et **Hermione** : C'est évident.

.

_- Ouvre la bouche._

**Draco** : Oh nán mais s'il vous plaiiit quoi. J'suis venue regarder un film aussi Pottyesque soit-il… et non pour devenir aveugle ou être malade.

**Ginny** : Oh la ferme.

.

**Ysaline** : Mais… j'veux de l'action moi pas de l'amuuur.

**Mégane** : Le truc, vois-tu, c'est qu'on s'en fou un peu de ce que tu veux ou pas.

.

_- Tu n'as pas confiance ?_

**Blaise** : Oh mais si !

**Théodore** et **Draco** : La ferme.

**Moldu 1** **et 2** : Vous pouvez vraiment pas faire un effort et ne plus parler ?

**Théodore** : On pourrait… oui.

**Draco** : Mais on veut pas… non.

.

_- Je vais…_

_Harry décale pour que Ron s'installe._

**Ginny** : Si c'est pas désolant que Ron soit aussi stupide dans une fiction que dans la réalité… c'est tout à fait lui.

**Draco** : J'ai le droit de dire qu'il est stupide, moi-aussi ?

**Ginny** : Tout droit réservé, copyright.

_- Un gâteau ?_

**Draco** : (_moqueur_) Qu'il est gentiiiil.

**Ginny** : (_moqueuse_) Qu'il est idiooot.

.

_Dans un « débarra »_

**Draco** : C'est quoi ce trou à rat ?

**Ginny** : Jaloux, Malfoy ?

**Draco** : Jamais.

_ ._

_- Nous sommes suivis… nous tous._

**Blaise** : C'bête hein.

_- Molly évite de sortir de la maison… Ce n'est pas facile._

**Ginny** : Heureusement que c'est fini maintenant.

.

_- Si Dumbledore voyage, alors le ministère n'en est pas informé. Mais c'est peut être ce que Dumbledore souhaite._

**Draco** : Qu'est ce qu'on s'en fiche.

_- Quand à Draco Malfoy._

**Draco** : Ca par contre c'est intéressant.

**Théodore** : Pas du tout. C'est inutile et on t'accorde trop d'importance.

**Draco** : T'es jaloux !

**Théodore** : De quoi ? De pas être présent dans ce film ? Du tout. Au moins je suis pas ridicule.

**Draco** : Mais ca prouve que tu n'es pas intéressant.

.

_- L'objet qui intéresse tant Draco Malfoy._

**Draco** : Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont à toujours dire mon nom et mon prénom. L'un ou l'autre ça va très bien.

.

**Ysaline** : Draco Malfoy par-ci, Draco Malfoy par-là… et gnagnagni et gnagnagna quoi.

_ ._

_- C'est une armoire à disparaître._

**Ysaline** : Et kékécé que ce truc ?

**Mégane** : Baaah une armoire…

**Jessie** : … à disparaître.

_ ._

_- Ca faisait fureur quand Voldemort à commencé à devenir puissant._

**Blaise** : Et c'est partit pour un cours d'histoire passionnant.

_ ._

_- C'est très capricieux ce truc._

**Blaise** : Et on comprend donc pourquoi Draco y a pensé.

**Draco** : Je vois pas le rapport.

**Théodore** : Tu es très capricieux aussi, Draco… je pense que ça vient de là.

.

_- C elle de Barjow & Beurk ?_

_- Elle n'a pas bougé. Elle y est toujours._

**Blaise**: Forcément si elle n'a pas bougé.

**Draco** : Forcément si je comptais l'utiliser pour aller d'un point A vers un point B. Ce que ça peut être bête parfois un sorcier.

**Théodore** : Plaint toi pas, y en a qui sont toujours bête.

**Draco** : Mais non mais non, dis pas ça. Parfois tu es intelligent toi aussi.

**Hermione** : Il parlait de toi, Malfoy.

**Théodore** : Tu me fais plus la gueule ?

**Hermione** : (_soupirant_) Malgré moi, je suis forcée de constater que tu es de loin le moins casse pied.

**Théodore** : Oooh mais ça je sais.

**Ginny** : A peine vantard.

_ ._

_Remus est aux aguets._

**Hermione** : Gin' y s'était passé quoi le soir de Noël ?

**Ginny** : Rien, j'm'en serais souvenue sinon.

** .**

**Ysaline** : Y nous fait quoi là le Mumus ?

**Mégane** : J'sais pas.

**Ysaline** : Bah tu devrais.

.

_- Ron est allé se coucher ?_

_- Pas encore, non._

**Blaise** : Génial les conversations. Et je déconne pas hein.

_- Ton lacet._

**Blaise** : Oh mais non faut pas pousser non. Y a rien de plus intéressant à nous montrer qu'une rouquette qui refais un lacet à un décoiffé ?

**Ginny** : On dit rouquine.

**Théodore** : Et qu'est ce que t'as contre les décoiffés ?

**Blaise** : Mais rien, mais rien… déstresse.

.

_- Joyeux Noël Harry._

**Ysaline** : J'espère que ton cadeau t'aura plu.

**Jessie** : Quel cadeau ?

**Ysaline** : Bah… le fait qu'elle lui refasse ses lacets, c'était pas ça son cadeau ?

_ ._

_Une boule de feu atterrit et brûle tout autour de terrier._

**Draco** : C'est pas pour être méchant hein… mais c'est pas comme ça qu'on fait pour faire sortir les nuisibles de leur terrier ?

_Ginny frappe Draco._

**Ginny** : C'est pas pour être méchante hein… mais c'est pas comme ça qu'on fait pour faire taire les imbéciles qui parlent trop ?

_ ._

_Bellatrix transplane et arrive._

**Draco** et **Blaise** : Ca c'est la…

**Théodore** : (_les interrompt_) Chut, je devine : La grande classe. C'est ça.

**Hermione** : A tous les coups c'est ça.

_

* * *

_

Votre avis m'intéresse énormément !

Qu'est ce qui vous a plu ? Déplu ?

Quelle scène voudriez vous voir commenter ?

Proposez vos fins ?

Je me suis rendue compte que les moldue (Ysa etc) vous ont manqué dans le chapitre précédant...

**Me voilà (déjà) Maintenant je suis obligée de me mettre au boulot pour la suite ;)**


	13. Chapter 12

**De** : Snapou _(enfin mis à jour)_

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principal **Théodore Nott, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley

**Résumé** : Et si Blaise, Draco et Théodore se rendaient au cinéma. Et si ils se rendaient compte que Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang Mêlé est actuellement dans les salles ? Et si en plus de cela, il fallait ajouter Hermione et Ginny, un moldu râleur et des moldus surexcités...

**En plus** : A prendre au 36ème degré.

**Repérage **: 1h15 = 1h18 (Ca parait loin les '1 chapitre = 10 minutes")

**Divers**: Chapitre 12. Merci aux 41 favs. Merci aussi aux 43 prévenu(e)s et aux reviewers (rappel pour les non inscrits : à partir de maintenant j'y répond sur (_**voir lien sur profil**_)

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ slytherin-world-hp ./ (supprimer les espaces)

* * *

_Bellatrix « prend la fuite » en souriant._

**Theodore & Blaise** : Ils ont vraiment attaqués à Noël ?

**Hermione** : (_indignée_) Nooon. Ils font n'importe quoi là.

.

_Harry cours après Bellatrix._

**Draco** : Je dois avouer qu'ils ne se sont pas trompés à propos de Potty.

**Ginny** : (_surprise_) Ah oui ?

**Draco** : Il est idiot à souhait.

.

_Ginny cours ensuite après Harry et saute à travers les flammes._

**Draco** : Et ils ne se sont pas trompés sur toi non plus.

**Ginny** : (_les sourcils froncés_) Tu sais que je sais frapper n'est ce pas ? Et que je n'hésiterais pas à recommencer.

**Draco** : Tu sais, les coups de poings c'est comme l'alcool… on n'oublie pas qu'on en a prit. Et on ne se sent pas bien après.

**Blaise** : Hein ?

**Draco** : Mais oui Blaise : un coup de poing ça fait mal donc on a mal et donc ou oublie pas puisqu'on a mal… et pour l'alcool bah… si on en boit trop on… ne se sent pas bien le lendemain et on s'en souvient.

**Theodore** : Et il parle en connaissance de cause.

.

_- J'ai tué Sirius Black. J'ai tué Sirius Black._

**Draco**: Elle a tué Sirius Black ? Elle est sérieuse ?

**Blaise** : C'était dit au début du film.

**Theodore** : Ca a aussi un peu été dit dans la gazette pendant des semaines.

**Draco** : Vous êtes sérieux ?

**Hermione** : L'avantage avec lui c'est qu'on sait que ce n'est pas une coloration.

**Draco** : (_moqueur_) Tu es adorable Granger. Moi aussi je t'haine.

**Blaise** : (_riant_) Entre celui qui l'haine et celui qui l'aime… elle a l'embarras du choix la lionne. (_Il reçoit un coup de pied assez violent_) Aieuh ! Ca fait mal ! Qui a osé me faire mal. Draco c'est… Non Theo ! Apprends à être moins violent, ça te jouera des tours plus tard.

**Theodore** : Apprends à être moins idiot et je reconsidérerais la question.

.

_Ginny est seule et visiblement elle ne sait plus où aller._

**Draco** : Quand on a plus son chevalier servant c'est plus effrayant quand même.

**Ginny** : Le fait d'être un imbécile profond ne t'a jamais dérangé ? Tu n'as jamais eu envie d'être moins… et plus…

**Theodore** : Moins Draco et plus Theodore ? Bien sur que si, personne de censé ne m'a jamais envié. (_Le brun regarde Draco_) Donc en fait non il n'a jamais eu envie d'être comme moi.

**Hermione** : Ce n'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe toi.

**Theodore** : Imagines un peu si elle m'étouffait… je mourrais étouffé… quelle perte tragique pour l'humanité.

.

_- Harry ?_

**Ysaline** : Elle à peur vous croyez ?

**Mégane** : Oui.

**Ysaline** : De quoi ?

**Jessie** : Je pense qu'elle a peur de toi…

**Mégane** : … tout le monde à peur de toi…

**Jessie** : Ce qui est tout à fait…

**Ysaline** : Méchant à mon égard.

.

_Ginny recule un homme avance vers elle._

**Ysaline** : (_hurlant_) FENRIR ! C'est…

**Mégane** et **Jessie** : (_toutes petites dans leur siège_) On la connait pas.

.

**Theodore** : Vous pensez qu'il y a d'autres sorciers ici ou que c'est Draco qui a une voix de fille ?

**Draco** : (_indigné_) Theo ! T'es censé être un gentil toi… c'est Blaise le méchant dans l'histoire. Et moi la victime innocente.

**Hermione** : Autant que Draco Malfoy ne puisse être innocent.

**Blaise** : Cela sonne comme une évidence…

.

_Harry arrive en courant et se met devant Ginny._

_- Stupefix !_

**Draco** : C'est parti… au moins chez les moldus ils ont compris que c'était mieux de virer Potter de Poudlard… ça fera déjà un cinglé en moins.

.

_Tonks, Remus, Harry et Ginny sont tous les quatre dos à dos._

**Draco** : Navrant quand même. On n'a même pas assez confiance en Potty pour le laisser se débarrasser d'une maboule.

**Blaise** : Cette maboule est ta tante, Draco.

**Draco** : Ca ne l'empêche pas d'être folle à lier tu sais.

.

_Bellatrix et Fenrir transplanent et détruisent le Terrier._

**Draco** : Ce n'est pas une grosse perte.

**Ginny** : (_le frappe_) Ce n'est pas une grosse perte non plus…

**Theodore**: Weasley t'es troop gentille.

**Ginny** : Pourquoi ?

**Blaise**: Tu lui arranges le portrait là.

**Hermione** : Pauvre Malfoy… vous êtes tous contre lui.

**Blaise** : Il n'est pas le plus à plaindre.

**Hermione** : Ah oui ? Pourquoi ? Qui est le plus à plaindre ?

**Blaise** : Pourquoi ? Simplement parce qu'il n'a pas à se supporter lui-même… et le plus à plaindre c'est moi. Un blond idiot et un brun je-sais-tout.

**Hermione** : (_regarde Theo, amusée_) Je-sais-tout hein…

**Theodore** : Techniquement parlant… non. Il y a forcément des choses que j'ignore. Après si l'on me compare à … (_désigne les deux autres serpents)_ ces trucs là… oui … forcément.

.

**Ysaline** : Pourquoi j'entends toujours des Weasley, des Malfoy et des…

**Mégane** : Et des tais-toi Ysa ?

**Ysaline** : Non et des Nott.

**Mégane** : Parce que tu as … (_percute les mots de la folle_) N'arrêtes pas de dire n'importe quoi.

**Ysaline** : (_indignée_) Moi ! Tu rigoles ce n'est pas mon genre. Paaaaaaas du tout. Je ne dis jamais n'importe quoi, ma chère.

.

_- Tu dois prendre conscience de qui tu es._

_- Je sais qui je suis Hermione, d'accord._

**Draco** : Moi aussi je sais qui il est.

**Blaise** : Tout le monde le sait… imbécile. C'est Harry Potter.

**Draco** : Tais-toi Blaise. Tu es fatiguant à la longue.

**Theodore** : Parce que tu penses qu'il t'écoutera ? Que tu es naïf… petit Poufsouffle.

**Hermione** : Tout les Poufsouffle ne le sont pas.

**Theodore** : Cite moi UNE personne Granger.

**Hermione** : (_sure d'elle_) J'ai quoi en échange.

**Theodore** : Le droit d'avoir raison et moi tord.

**Hermione** : Zacharias Smith.

**Theodore** : Il est à Poufsouffle lui ?

.

_- Oh mon Ronron._

**Draco** : Weasley est fou.

**Blaise** : Weasley est cinglé.

**Theodore** : Weasley est débile de supporter une…

**Hermione** : Une bécasse pareille.

**Blaise** & **Draco** & **Theodore** : Nous sommes d'accord.

.

_- Excuse moi il faut que j'aille vomir._

**Theodore** : T'aurais pu dire que tu allais à la bibliothèque.

**Draco** : Ou voir Mcgonagall pour demander plus de renseignement sur un détail que tu n'aurais pas compris.

**Blaise** : Que tu allais rejoindre un petit copain secret et à Serpentard… mais bien fort et là ton rouquin aurait bondit pour sauver sa décoiffée en détresse.

_

* * *

_

Hum... ça parait plus long quand on écrit et qu'on regarde sur word :D

Votre avis m'intéresse, notamment sur ce chapitre qui... me déplait.

Présence des moldues, encore une fois...

En fait le chapitre ne devait pas arriver aujourd'hui... ni même cette semaine. Mais je m'en voulais un peu de partir en vacances en vous laissant sans rien.

Soutch

Snapou


	14. Chapter 13

**De** : Snapou _(enfin mis à jour)_

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principal **Théodore Nott, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley

**Résumé** : Et si Blaise, Draco et Théodore se rendaient au cinéma. Et si ils se rendaient compte que Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang Mêlé est actuellement dans les salles ? Et si en plus de cela, il fallait ajouter Hermione et Ginny, un moldu râleur et des moldus surexcités...

**En plus** : A prendre au 36ème degré.

**Repérage **: 1h18 = 1h21

**Divers**: Chapitre 13. Merci aux 46 favs. Merci aussi aux 47 prévenu(e)s et aux reviewers (rappel pour les non inscrits : à partir de maintenant j'y répond sur (_**voir lien sur profil**_)

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ slytherin-world-hp ./ (supprimer les espaces)

* * *

_Dumbledore est debout dans son bureau_

**Draco** : Rooh mais non. Alors qu'ils pourraient mettre une scène avec mon faux moi si imparfait… ils mettent un Dumbledore.

**Hermione** : Malfoy, rappelle-moi le nom du film s'il te plait.

**Draco** : Draco Malfoy et le prince…

**Blaise** et **Theodore** : Est le prince des abrutis.

**Ginny** : Toujours aussi aimable à ce que je vois.

_ ._

_Harry plonge sa tête dans la pensine._

**Ysaline** : C'est quel souvenir là ?

**Mégane** : Le jour où Ron plaque Lavande parce qu'elle parle trop.

**Ysaline** : J'en ai pas souvenir.

**Mégane** : Normal…

.

_- Tom, si j'étais au courant je ne pourrais pas vous le dire._

**Ysaline** : Ce mec c'est Voldy ! Mon dieu, y a vachement changé par rapport aux deux.

**Jessie** : Cette fille est mon amie ?

**Mégane** : Non non t'en fais pas.

.

_- Merci pour l'ananas, vous aviez raison… c'est mon préféré._

**Draco** : C'est à noter dans les anales…

**Blaise** : Voldemort était un fayot.

**Hermione** : (_désespéré_) Theodore, le jour où tes amis seront devenus intelligent… fais moi signe.

**Theodore** : N'espère pas trop dans ce cas.

_ ._

_- Oui monsieur, vous êtes le seul à qui je pouvais m'adresser._

**Blaise** : Le lèche cuuuuuuuuuuul. Le lèche cuuuul.

**Theodore** : Si les mangemorts savaient ça…

.

_- Les autres professeurs ne sont… ne sont pas comme vous._

**Theodore** : Et heureusement.

**Hermione** : Et pourquoi cela, Rogue était mieux peut-être ?

**Draco** : Evidemment que oui Slughorn était… idiot. Croire que Potter était bonne en potion… la bonne blague.

**Theodore** : Et pourquoi pas que Draco est intelligent aussi.

**Blaise** : Merci Theo.

**Theodore** : De quoi ?

**Blaise** : De ne pas m'avoir prit en tant qu'exemple.

**Theodore** : Je n'en avais besoin que d'un seul. Ce sera la prochaine fois.

**Ginny** : Je pense que votre gentillesse entre vous ne deviendra jamais quelque chose auquel je me serais habituée.

**Blaise** : Et c'est tant mieux.

_ ._

_- Ca s'appelle, si je me rappelle bien… les…_

**Ysaline** : Depuis quand il a une mémoire défaillante ?

**Mégane** : Mais c'est pour un effet de style.

**Ysaline** : Oui mais là on parle quand même de Tom Jedusor. Tom le-futur-psychopathe Jedusor. Voldemort !

.

**Ginny** : Zabini ! Pour la dernière fois : TAIS-TOI.

**Theodore** : Je suis on ne peut plus d'accord avec Weslette.

** .**

**Ysaline** : Mais tuez moi, je deviens folle.

**Jessie** : Si on avait dû te tuer dès que tu étais folle…

**Mégane** : Tu serais morte depuis bien longtemps.

**Ysaline** : Je ne crierais pas au complot, mais je n'en pense pas moins. Pourtant, arrêtez un peu de vous acharnez contre moi et tendez l'oreille… vous me direz ce que vous entendez.

**Mégane** et **Jessie** : C'est simple : On entendra enfin le film.

**Ysaline** : Bon là … je me retiens plus : COMPLOT.

** .**

**Theodore** et **Draco** : Aurions nous un Blaise numéro deux dans la salle ?

**Blaise** : Comment ça ?

**Draco** : Qui hurle au complot à tout va.

**Theodore** : Qui ne sait pas parler moins fort.

**François** (_moldu 2_) : Oui bon, là c'est l'hôpital qui se fou de la charité.

**Theodore** : Connait pas ce proverbe vous pouvez le répéter pour que je le note ?

**François** : Il se fou de moi, l'imbécile.

**Samuel** (_moldu 1_) : Je pencherais plutôt pour le fait qu'ils soient sorciers et aient d'autres expressions.

**François** : Sorciers ? Et pourquoi ne pas me dire que les dragons existent et Merlin l'enchanteur aussi.

**Draco** : Mais c'est le cas sauf qu'il s'appelait Merlin, tout court.

**Blaise** : Il ne s'appelait pas du tout comme ça. C'était Merlin.

**Draco** : C'est ce que j'ai… (_Comprends Blaise_) Crétin.

.

_- C'est sans doute le souvenir le plus important que j'ai recueillis._

**Draco** : Imaginons donc les autres qu'il a… ça fait peur.

**Blaise** : Non pas vraiment.

**Hermione** : Du plus bête au plus… au moins bête je dirais : Zabini, Malfoy, Theodore.

**Theodore** : T'aurais pu au plus intelligent, j't'en aurais pas voulu hein.

**Hermione** : Mais moi si.

_ ._

_- C'est aussi un mensonge._

**Jessie** : Y est trop fort quand même… pour trouver que c't'un mensonge.

**Ysaline** : N'importe qui ayant lu le livre aurait pu le dire, c'est écrit dedans.

**Mégane** : No coment.

.

_- Je le soupçonne d'en avoir honte._

**Theodore** : Comme c'est étrange. S'il en avait été fier, n'aurais-ce pas été logique de le garder tel quel ? S'il le modifie, c'est forcément qu'il n'en est pas fier. Non mais franchement.

**Hermione** : Je finirais peut être par accepter l'emploi du terme « intelligent » pour toi.

**Theodore** : Trop aimable.

_ ._

_- Ce souvenir est la clé de tout._

**Blaise** : Il n'a qu'à en faire un double, ce n'est pas sorcier.

**Hermione** : Pour lui, par contre… ça passera peut être à un terme plus… fort.

**Theodore** : Et de par ce fait… plus approprié.

.

_- Tu n'as pas le choix._

**Hermione** : Mais l'a-t-il eu un jour ?

**Blaise** : Laisse-nous récapituler.

**Draco** : En première année il a fait quoi ?

**Hermione** : Le couloir interdit.

**Blaise** : Avait-il eu le choix ou l'avait-on forcé ?

**Hermione** : Je suppose… qu'il a eu le choix, même si en quelque sorte non.

**Theodore** : Il n'y a pas de « en quelque sorte ». Le choix : soit on l'a… soit on ne l'a pas.

**Hermione** : Alors oui.

**Theodore** : En seconde il a été dans la chambre des secrets… durs d'oublier. Et il a eu le choix, là aussi.

**Ginny** : Non, j'y étais prisonnière et il voulait…

**Theodore** : Dans les faits il l'a eu il aurait pu décider de te laisser moisir là-bas.

_

* * *

_

Votre avis m'intéresse énormément !

Qu'est ce qui vous a plu ? Déplu ?

Quelle scène voudriez vous voir commenter ?

Proposez vos fins ?

**- J'ai eu tellement de mal à trouver le courage d'écrire cette suite... j'étais en manque de Theodore ; si vous en avez à me proposer.**

Nos moldus inconnus ont enfin des prénoms grâce à : MissTako-chan


	15. Chapter 14

**De** : Snapou _(enfin mis à jour)_

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principal **Théodore Nott, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley

**Résumé** : Et si Blaise, Draco et Théodore se rendaient au cinéma. Et si ils se rendaient compte que Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang Mêlé est actuellement dans les salles ? Et si en plus de cela, il fallait ajouter Hermione et Ginny, un moldu râleur et des moldus surexcités...

**En plus** : A prendre au 36ème degré.

**Repérage **: 1h21 = 1h23 (O.O)

**Divers**: Chapitre 14. Merci aux 49 favs. Merci aussi aux 49 prévenu(e)s et aux reviewers (rappel pour les non inscrits : à partir de maintenant j'y répond sur (_**voir lien sur profil**_)

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ slytherin-world-hp ./ (supprimer les espaces)

* * *

_- Tu ne dois pas échouer._

**Theodore** : Je dois avouer que le contraire m'aurait légèrement… étonné.

**Ginny** : Comment ça ?

**Theodore** : Que Dumbledore ne dise « Tu dois échouer Harry » c'est évident qu'il ne doit pas échouer… c'est presque le prendre pour un idiot que de le préciser.

**Samuel** : Vous taire n'est pas interdit, jeunes gens. Bien au contraire.

**Blaise** : Vous mêler de votre pop corn non plus.

.

_- […] Vous oubliez votre queue de rat._

**Blaise** : Il ne sait vraiment pas parler aux femmes.

**Draco** : C'est quoi ça ? Une troisième année… tout au plus. En plus à Gryffondor pour une fois… il passerait presque pour quelqu'un de normal. (_Se fait frapper_) Bon c'est qui cette fois ci ? Theo ou Weaslette ?

**Theodore** : (_indigné_) Tout de suite on m'accuse ! Sans preuve, c'est tout de suite moi. Mais non ! On n'accuse pas sans preuve Draco, c'est… non.

**Draco** : Mais la ferme Theo, tu parles pour rien dire là.

.

**Ysaline** : Je confirme !

**Mégane** : Tu confirmes ?

**Ysaline** : Oui je confirme.

**Jessie** : Ahein, intéressant mais… tu confirmes quoi au juste ?

**Ysaline** : Bah ce que Theodore dit.

**Mégane** : Ahein. Nous voyons Slughorn à l'écran et tu penses à… Theodore. T'es givrée.

.

_- Oh mais c'est le prince des potions en personne._

**Draco** : Ils m'ont fait une teinture.

**Hermione** : Mais c'est que tu peux être drôle des fois.

**Blaise** & **Theodore** : (_surpris_) Tu trouves ?

**Hermione** : Non.

.

_- Est-ce que je peux vous demander quelque chose, monsieur ?_

**Draco** & **Ysaline** : Non.

**Theodore** & **Mégane** : De pire en pire.

.

_- L'autre jour j'étais à la bibliothèque […]_

**Hermione** : Comme si on pouvait le croire. Harry ? A la bibliothèque ? Comme si c'était possible.

**Theodore** : A t'écouter c'est comme demander à quelqu'un qui a le vertige de jouer au Quidditch.

**Hermione** : En gros c'est ça l'idée, oui.

.

_- Il vaudrait mieux poser la question au professeur Rogue._

**Blaise** : Il n'est donc pas au courant que Rogue aime Potter autant que Draco n'aime Potter ?

**Ginny** : Tu as signalé deux fois Harry.

**Blaise** : J'en suis conscient oui, c'était une manière détournée d'essayer de faire comprendre à une rousse que peu de monde apprécie Potter.

**Ginny** : La manière détournée pour faire comprendre ceci à une rousse n'aura pas fonctionné sur ma personne. Ta manière détournée ne prouvant, à mes yeux, que seuls des Serpentard ne l'aiment pas.

**François** : Je n'aime pas non plus Harry Potter.

**Blaise** : Mais vous en s'en fou.

**Ginny** : De toi aussi on s'en fou, Zabini.

.

_- Oui, il n'y a pas de lumière sans obscurité._

**Ysaline** : C'est tout à fait discutable. En plein jour par exemple… il y a de la lumière, celle du soleil… mais pas d'obscurité. Ou alors…

**Mégane** : (_moqueuse_) Ou alors pas visible.

**Ysaline** : (_incertaine_) Ouai, mais ça me parait bizarre comme truc quand même. Peut-on voir l'obscurité ? Puisque par principe l'obscurité est… obscure.

.

_- C'est ce que vous avez dit à Tom Jedusor lorsqu'il est venu vous voir ?_

**Theodore** : Exaspérant. Quel manque de… tact. De toute évidence… il était utile de préciser à Potter qu'il ne fallait pas échouer.

.

_- Dumbledore vous en a parlé._

**Jessie** : Comme si c'était surprenant.

**Ysaline** : Ce n'est pas moi qui ai parlééééééééé.

**Mégane** : Tais toi Ysa.

.

**Blaise** : Non non, j'ai compris ça tout seul.

**Theodore** : Tais toi Blaise.

.

**Ysaline** & **Blaise** : Complot.

.

_- C'est vous Potter. Ex-Excusez moi, je suis occupé pour le moment._

**Draco** : MUHAHAHA ! Podfleur a baissé dans l'estime de ce crétin… voilà qu'il remonte dans la mienne. (_Se protège_) Et non on ne me frappera pas. (_Se prends un coup de pieds_) Bon ! C'est pour quelle raison cette fois ci ?

**Ginny** : Pour le plaisir de nos oreilles.

**François** : Ah ! Parce que ça vous fait plaisir, à vous, d'entendre cet énergumène s'égosiller ?

**Ginny** : Pas spécialement… mais le taper oui.

**Theodore** : Vous voulez essayer ?

.

_Ron est « gaga » dans le vide. _

**Draco** : Ca lui donne un air… intelligent.

**Blaise** : Ou pas.

**Hermione** : (_à Ginny_) Oh non, je pense deviner ce que les moldus ont fait.

.

**Mégane** : Oyé.

**Ysaline** : C'est d'une pertinence et d'un intérêt à casser la baraque.

.

_- C'est magnifique, hein. La lune._

_- Superbe._

**Blaise** : Allez le faux-Potter, on recommence mais avec plus de punch.

**Hermione** : On appelle ça un acteur. C'est un métier.

**Draco** : Il est payé pour être Potter ? Bon en même temps je n'imagine pas le calvaire que ça doit être.

.

_- La boite était sur ton lit._

**Theodore** : (_moqueur_) Parfaitement logique qu'il ne les dévore, dans ce cas.

**Hermione** : T'as fini d'être désagréable, toi ?

**Theodore** : Oui m'dame.

**Blaise** : (_idiot_) Généralement on dit « m'man » ça fait plus… mieux.

**Ginny** : (_surprise_) Rien à redire ? Aucun « remballage » aucune baffe ? Rien ?

**Blaise** : Oups.

.

_- J'ai voulu en goûter une… ou une vingtaine._

**Ysaline** : Le goinfre.

**Jessie** : (_à Mégane_) La prochaine fois on achète du pop corn.

**Mégane** : Si tu veux, perso… je n'aime pas.

**Jessie** : Pas pour nous… pour elle si elle mange elle parlera moins.

.

_- J'n'arrête pas de penser à elle._

**Theodore** : Flatteur pour toi Hermione.

**Blaise** : Depuis quand tu l'appelles Hermione ?

**Theodore** : Depuis quand t'écoutes ce que je dis ?

**Blaise** : Depuis que ce n'est pas à moi que tu parles. Quand la conversation ne me regarde pas, j't'écoute toujours.

**Theodore** : Crétin.

_

* * *

_

Votre avis m'intéresse énormément !

Qu'est ce qui vous a plu ? Déplu ?

Quelle scène voudriez vous voir commenter ?

Proposez vos fins ?

Nos moldus inconnus ont enfin des prénoms grâce à : MissTako-chan

.

Soutch

Snapou


	16. Chapter 15

**De** : Snapou _(enfin mis à jour)_

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principal **Théodore Nott, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley

**Résumé** : Et si Blaise, Draco et Théodore se rendaient au cinéma. Et si ils se rendaient compte que Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang Mêlé est actuellement dans les salles ? Et si en plus de cela, il fallait ajouter Hermione et Ginny, un moldu râleur et des moldus surexcités...

**En plus** : A prendre au 36ème degré.

**Repérage **: 1h23 = 1h27 (O.O)

**Divers**: Chapitre 15. Merci aux 53 favs. Merci aussi aux 52 prévenu(e)s et aux reviewers (rappel pour les non inscrits : à partir de maintenant j'y répond sur (_**voir lien sur profil**_)

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ slytherin-world-hp ./ (supprimer les espaces)

* * *

_- Je crois que je l'aime._

**Draco** : Granger ! Il s'est enfin rendu compte que la belette et le castor ça ferait un chouette bouquin ?

**Theodore** : Il existe un livre moldu qui a un triste aussi bizarre… Mais je sais plus le titre.

**Hermione** : La belle et le clochard ?

**Theodore** : Oui c'est ça !

**Draco** : La belle je ne sais pas… mais le clochard on y est presque.

**Ginny** : Bah vas-y te gêne pas surtout hein. (Elle le gifle) Non mais oh ! Et toi Nott t'étais obligé de sortir ça ?

**Theodore** : Mais je n'ai pas dit le titre ! Ce n'est pas moi !

**Blaise** : Bah oui Nott ! T'étais obligé hein !

**Ginny** : (_surprise_) Zabini… ne la ramène pas.

.

**Ysaline** : J'adore la tête de Ron !

**Mégane** : Tu aimes tout chez Ron.

**Ysaline** : Je suis censée comprendre quoi là ?

**Jessie** : Ne rien comprendre. Si c'était le cas ça serait effrayant.

**Ysaline** : Gné ?

**Mégane** : Parce que tu comprendrais.

**Ysaline** : Ahein. Bah n'empêche que j'adore la tête de Ron. Na.

.

_- Tu crois qu'elle sait que j'existe ?_

**Blaise** : Dur de pas le savoir. Il est le meilleur ami d'un Pot de fleur donc.

**Draco** : Et puis avec la tête qu'il a.

**Theodore** : C'est de la méchanceté gratuite ça.

**Draco** : (_pose sa main sur son front_) Non, pas de fièvre. Tu ne te sens pas bien ? Il fait chaud c'est vrai et…

**Theodore** : Oh le comique.

.

_- De qui tu parles ?_

**Ysaline** : (_toute fière_) De moiii

_- Et toi de qui tu parles ?_

**Ysaline** : De… pas de moi non.

.

_- C'n'est pas une blague ! J'suis amoureux d'elle._

**Draco** : Punaise il va de mauvais goût en mauvais goût là.

**Blaise** : Gnéé ?

**Draco** : Granger, Brown… Vane. La prochaine c'est qui ?

**Theodore** : Pansy.

**Draco** : T'as toujours tendance à tout dramatiser toi. C't'un don ou quoi.

.

_- Tu lui as déjà parlé ?_

**Ysaline** : Non, tu peux m'la présenter ?

_- Non… tu peux m'la présenter ?_

**Ysaline** : YEAH ! Je suis trop forte.

**Mégane** : Ou pas.

**Ysaline** : Ou si !

.

**Draco** : Oh j'aime ! J'aime ! J'aime !

**Samuel** : Gémo ?

**Draco** : Hein ?

**Samuel** : Non rien.

.

_- Pardon monsieur je ne vous dérangerez pas si ça n'était pas aussi urgent._

**Theodore** : Génial… il a un rouquin drogué sur les bras et la seule personne qu'il pense à aller voir c'est… Slughorn !

**Blaise** : Il est très gentil tu sais.

**Theodore** : Gentil dans le genre benêt.

.

_- Il a prit un puissant filtre d'amour._

**Mégane** : C'est à se demander qui est le prof entre les deux.

.

_- J'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux un homme d'expérience._

**Blaise** : Un homme d'expérience hein ! Ouai ouai… on se demande à quoi il pense.

**Ginny** : Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi Zabini.

**Draco** : Il lui lèche un peu le cul là non ?

**Hermione** : Réfléchis Malfoy ! Harry n'est pas capable de fabriquer une quelconque potion.

**Theodore** : A t'entendre on le croirait aussi nul que Londubat. Mais il a quand même eut Effort Exceptionnel.

.

_- Je comprends oui._

**Draco** : Pauvre Weasley quand même. En être arrivé au point de serrer ce truc dans ses bras. Elle n'est pas commode la Vane.

_ ._

_- Oh fait monsieur, je suis désolé de ce qui est arrivé depuis notre euh… notre petit malentendu._

**Theodore** : Ou comment faire semblant de l'être pour parvenir à nos fins.

**Blaise** : Mais non il est vraiment désolé. Non ?

**Theodore** : Tu ne réfléchis pas assez Blaise.

**Blaise** : Et toi tu réfléchis trop Theo, ce qui n'est pas mieux.

**François** : C'est une blague, hein ? Aucun de vous ne réfléchis !

**Blaise** : Mais bien sur que si.

**François** : Non. C'est de la fiction faut arrêter de croire que c'est réel.

.

_- Ne prononcez pas ce nom._

**Draco** : Nààààn lui aussi à peur de ce nom ! Le nul !

**Theodore** : Toi aussi tu en as peur Draco… alors évites les commentaires.

**Draco** : Toi aussi tu le prononces pas je te signale.

**Theodore** : Mais moi je me moque pas de Slughorn.

.

_Ronald s'assoit sur le dossier du canapé et tombe à la renverse._

**Mégane** : Il me rappelle quelqu'un.

**Ysaline** : Qui ?

**Mégane** : Personne.

**Ysaline** : Ulysse ?

**Mégane** : T'es pas si bête que t'en as l'air en fait. Tu connais des choses.

.

_- Qu'est ce qui m'est arrivé ?_

**Blaise** : Il est devenu encore plus bête que d'habe.

**Ginny** : Ce n'était pas de la bêtise.

.

**Ysaline** : J'aime comment il perd son sourire idiot !

**Mégane** : Toi en tout cas tu ne perds jamais ton air idiot.

_ ._

_- A la votre !_

**Hermione** : Oh nooon

.

**Ysaline** : Oh ouiii.

_ ._

Theodore : Oh merde qu'est ce qu'il a ? C'est un rajout des moldu ?

**Hermione** : Et non.

.

_- Professeur ! Faites quelque chose !_

**Draco** : Alors Blaise… toujours aussi génial ton Slug ?

**Blaise** : Faut positiver… il allait peut être mourir.

**Theodore** : Draco… ça ne te rappelle rien ? Du poison dans une bouteille de Slughorn ?

**Draco** : Oh merde.

**Theodore** : Comme quoi il faut toujours écouter le petit Teddy… il a bien souvent raison.

**Hermione** : Tiens, tu n'as pas « toujours » raison ?

**Theodore** : (_souriant_) Bien sur que si Hermione. Mais il ne faut pas le dire.

.

**Ysaline** : Je trouve que la musique va à merveille avec la scène. Bien pesante, bien lourde.

**Mégane** : (_pose sa main sur son front_) Non, pas de fièvre. Tu ne te sens pas bien ? Il fait chaud c'est vrai et… ça pourrait expliquer.

.

_- Oh vas-y Ron ! Respire_ !

**Blaise** : Oh punaise ! Il est mort ?

**François** : Preuve comme quoi vous n'êtes pas sorcier et ne sortez pas de ce bouquin de pacotille. Si tel était le cas vous sauriez qu'il est en vie.

.

_- Ces filles… elles vont me tuer Harry._

**Ysaline** : Et moi je les y aiderais ! Muhahahaha !

**Mégane** : Lav… tu crains là.

_

* * *

_

Un énorme désolé de ce retard immense mais wouaw... j'avais une de ces flemmes d'ouvrir le film c'est fou. Et même ouvert j'ai jamais été aussi longue à écrire un chapitre :o Mais bon la suite est là :D

Votre avis m'intéresse énormément !

Qu'est ce qui vous a plu ? Déplu ?

Quelle scène voudriez vous voir commenter ?

Proposez vos fins ?

.

Soutch

Snapou


	17. Chapter 16

**De** : Snapou _(enfin mis à jour)_

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principal **Théodore Nott, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley

**Résumé** : Et si Blaise, Draco et Théodore se rendaient au cinéma. Et si ils se rendaient compte que Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang Mêlé est actuellement dans les salles ? Et si en plus de cela, il fallait ajouter Hermione et Ginny, un moldu râleur et des moldus surexcités...

**En plus** : A prendre au 36ème degré.

**Repérage **: 1h27 = 1h28 (O.O plus court y a pas)

**Divers**: Chapitre 16. Merci aux 55 favs. Merci aussi aux 52 prévenu(e)s et aux reviewers (rappel pour les non inscrits : à partir de maintenant j'y répond sur (_**voir lien sur profil**_)

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ slytherin-world-hp ./ (supprimer les espaces)

* * *

_Les professeurs arrivent à l'infirmerie_

**Draco** : Mcgo… je peux comprendre.

**Blaise** : Dumby… je peux comprendre.

.

**Ysaline** : Mais Rogue qu'est ce qu'il fou là !

**Mégane** : Chut.

**Ysaline** : Mais.

**Jessie** : La ferme !

**Ysaline** : Méchante !

**Mégane** : Pas du tout.

**Ysaline** : Non pas toi.

_ ._

_- Tu as eu un bon réflexe, Harry, en te servant d'un bézoard._

**Theodore** : Qu'on m'explique comment cette nouille a su penser à ça !

**Blaise** : Rogue doit se poser la même question.

**Draco** : C'est moi ou Slughorn à l'air d'un gros paumé ?

**Theodore** : C'est pas toi.

_ ._

_- Tu peux être très fier de ton élève Horace._

**Djou** : Le seul élève dont on peut être fier c'est Ron… et encore.

**Mégane** : Bah t'es enfin là toi ?

**Djou** : Non non là je dors encore.

**Mégane** : T'es en retard.

**Djou** : C'est votre faute aussi ! Me demander de venir à 14heures du matin… c'est se foutre du monde.

.

_- Oui oui très fier de lui_

**Draco** : On dirait qu'il débarque.

**Theodore** : Mais il débarque. Il captait même pas que Weasley était en train de claquer sur son parquet.

.

_- La question est : pourquoi a-t-elle été nécessaire ?_

**Blaise** : La raison est fort simple à vrai dire… mais je ne la connais pas.

**Theodore** : Moi si. Draco est trop idiot pour se souvenir que Slug est un pingouin idiot.

**Hermione** : Qu'est ce que tu as contre les pingouins ?

**Theodore** : Rien du tout, je les trouve même admirable… à vivre ainsi dans le froid.

.

_- En fait j'avais l'intention d'en faire cadeau à mon tour._

_- A qui si je puis me permettre_

_- A toi Dumbledore_

**Theodore** : Dommage s'il l'avait bu ça n'aurait pas été une grosse perte.

**Hermione** : Tu vas pas essayer de nous faire croire que Dumbledore t'aurais manqué s'il l'avait bu.

**Theodore** : Et toi tu vas pas essayer de me faire croire qu'il serait tombé dans le panneau tel un… crétin ?

**Hermione** : Tu marques probablement un point.

**Theodore** : Evidemment que j'en marque un.

**François** : J'aurais tout entendu.

.

**Mégane** : Comme si il allait l'appeler Dumbledore

.

**Ginny** : Nott ! Tu penses quand même pas avoir raison à tous les coups ?

**Theodore** : Bah si… pourquoi ?

.

**Djou** : Nott ? Ca existe pour de vrai ce nom ?

**Ysaline** : Ah ah ! J'l'avais dit que je n'étais pas folle.

**Mégane** : Ou alors vous êtes folles à deux… et puis Djou dort encore à moitié.

_ ._

_- Où est-il ?_

**Mégane** : Oh. On ne se demande pas qui va arriver.

**Djou** : C'est forcément.

**Ysaline** : Lavande ! Mais elle aime son Ronron.

.

**Hermione** : Je pense que vous n'êtes pas les seuls à casser les pieds de tout le monde… et que des gens, plus devant… font pareil.

**Draco** : Ah bah vous voyez, faut pas vous plaindre.

**François** : La… ferme. C'est déjà assez soulant d'être ici.

**Draco** : Voilà au moins un point sur lequel nous sommes d'accord.

_ ._

_- Est-ce qu'il m'a réclamé._

**Djou** : Ysa… je comprends parfaitement l'origine de ton surnom. Vous êtes bécasses l'une l'autre.

**Ysaline** : Méchante ! Traitresse ! Infâme sang impur !

.

**Draco** : Y a d'autres sorciers dans la salle ?

_ ._

_- Qu'est ce qu'elle fait ici ?_

**Theodore** : Je dirais… elle prend des nouvelles de son meilleur ami.

**Draco** : De sa belette favorite.

**Blaise** : Et de l'homme qui hante tes pensées.

**Hermione** : Poète Zabini ?

**Blaise** : Nán j'ai regardé un dessin animé avec un renard qui parle et vole les gens riche et y avait une espèce de grosse poule qui le disait.

_ ._

_- Je pourrais te poser la même question._

**Ysaline** : Techniquement non Puisqu'elle le sait pertinemment.

**Djou** : Bah oui : Lavande va voir son Ronron.

_ ._

_- Il se trouve que Ron est mon petit ami !_

**Blaise** : Et il se trouve que je le plaints !

**Theodore** : On va me prendre pour un fou mais… je suis d'accord avec toi Blaise.

**Blaise** : (_étonné_) ah ouai… là je confirme : je te prends pour un fou.

_ ._

_- Il se trouve que Ron est mon… ami_

**Ysaline** : On dirait Mégane avec Theodore !

**Mégane** : Pas vrai d'abord ! J'suis pas avec Theodore ! J'l'aime pas.

**Djou** : On dit ça, on dit ça.

**Mégane** : J'AIME PAS THEODORE !

.

**Draco** : J'ignore qui vient de dire ça mais… MOI NON PLUS !

.

**Mégane** : Hein ?

**Djou** : Etraaaaaaange !

_ ._

_- Ne me fait pas rire tu ne lui parles plus depuis des semaines._

**Theodore** : Du mal à la croire.

**Hermione** : C'est pourtant vrai. Je l'ai un peu évité.

**Theodore** : Non. Je voulais dire… du mal à croire qu'elle s'en soit aperçue.

_ ._

_- Tu veux te réconcilier avec lui maintenant qu'il est devenu tellement intéressant._

**Draco** : JE suis intéressant Weasley… pas du tout.

**Theodore** : Non tu es stupide. Nuance.

_ ._

_- Il a été empoisonné espèce de pauvre gourde !_

**Mégane** : Ca aurait été marrant qu'elle la traite de quiche.

**Ysaline** : Pourquoi ?

**Mégane** : Comme ça.

_ ._

_- Et sache que je l'ai toujours trouvé intéressant._

**Draco** : Ca fait un peu rajouté ça. J'suis sur que tu le penses pas.

**Hermione** : Penses ce que tu veux, Malfoy… ton avis m'indiffère.

**Draco** : Tu dois bien être la seule à ne pas être intéressée par moi.

**Hermione** : Ah oui. Qui d'autre l'est ?

**Draco** : Blaise.

**Blaise** : (_toussote_) Ou pas.

**Draco** : Theo ?

**Theodore** : Euh… nán j'crois pas nán.

**Draco** : Pansy.

**Hermione** : C'est bien ce que je pensais : personne.

.

_- Il sent ma présence._

**Djou** : Elle se parfume trop ?

**Mégane** : (_sent Ysaline_) J'pense pas nán. J'pense qu'elle voulait dire qu'elle sentait sa … présence.

**Djou** : Tu répètes là.

**Mégane** : Mais sentir… deviner. Pas sentir, sentir.

**Djou** : On a tout comprit !

_

* * *

_

Un chapitre avec un intervalle très court (environ 1 minute) qui est arrivé après un délai très court (une semaine) que demande le peuple ?

Dans ce chapitre il y a pas mal de référence qui pourrait vous échapper... si jamais ça vous intéresse : n'hésitez pas.

.

Votre avis m'intéresse énormément !

Qu'est ce qui vous a plu ? Déplu ?

Quelle scène voudriez vous voir commenter ?

Proposez vos fins ?

.

Soutch

Snapou


	18. Chapter 17

**De** : Snapou

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principal **Théodore Nott, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley

**Résumé** : Et si Blaise, Draco et Théodore se rendaient au cinéma. Et si ils se rendaient compte que Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang Mêlé est actuellement dans les salles ? Et si en plus de cela, il fallait ajouter Hermione et Ginny, un moldu râleur et des moldus surexcités...

**En plus** : A prendre au 36ème degré.

**Repérage **: 1h28 = 1h33

**Divers**: Chapitre 17. Merci aux 56 favs. Merci aussi aux 57 prévenu(e)s et aux reviewers (rappel pour les non inscrits : à partir de maintenant j'y répond sur (_**voir lien sur profil**_)

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ slytherin-world-hp ./ (supprimer les espaces)

* * *

_- Her… mione_

**Ysaline :** Sale pour moi sérieux.

**Djou** : (_pas du tout compatissante_) Ca fait mal.

**Mégane** : (_chantonnant_) Ca fait mal de vivre sans…

**Ysaline** : Chut

.

_- Hermione…_

**Draco** : Et elle continue de s'approcher en pensant qu'on dit son nom ?

**Theodore** & **Hermione** : Ecoute, quand on est con on est con.

**Blaise** : Et tu devrais comprendre de quoi on parle, puisque tu l'es.

**Draco** : Blaise ? La ferme.

.

_- Her… mione. Hermione. Hermione._

_Elle s'en va en courant._

**Ginny** : Comment te sens-tu suite à ça ?

**Hermione** : J'suis sure que je suis en pleine forme.

_ ._

_- Monsieur Weasley est bien surveillé._

**Ysaline** : Bah non parce que je ne suis pas là.

**Mégane** : Chut.

**Djou** : Tu t'es trompée.

**Mégane** : Gné ?

**Djou** : Chut petit cœur.

**Ysaline** : T'es cooon.

**Mégane** : Oui c'est son nom.

.

_On voit une cage avec un oiseau_

**Blaise** : Oooh un oiseau.

**Theodore** : Je te parie dix Gallions qu'il est plus intelligent que toi.

**Blaise** : NOTT !

.

**Djou** : On m'appelle ?

**Ysaline** : (_donnant une tape derrière la tête de Djou_) Non. On appelle Theodore.

**Djou** : On appelle mon frère ?

**Mégane** : (_exaspérée_) Oui.

.

_On voit Draco_

**Blaise** : N'empêche Draco… t'es moche là.

**Draco** : Non, j'peux jamais être moche, imbécile. Et t'es pire.

**Theodore** : J'peux vous mettre d'accord si j'dis que vous êtes moches à deux ?

**Blaise** & **Draco** : La ferme Theo !

.

**Djou** : Y a un truc de pas net dans ce ciné.

**Ysaline** : (_contente_) Tu trouves aussi.

**Djou** : (_tout sourire et regardant Ysaline_) Bah… ça doit être toi.

_ ._

_Draco retire un drap de l'armoire à disparaitre._

**Ysaline** : Il a trop de fringue et prend donc une nouvelle armoire pour les ranger ?

**Mégane** : C'est l'armoire à disparaitre, du gland.

**Ysaline** : Bah oui je sais ça. Prend moi pas pour une nouille.

**Djou** : Si je pouvais te foutre dedans… on aurait la paix.

.

**Anna** : Ne pas y faire attention, ne pas y faire attention.

**Jessica** : Je ne comprends plus rien au film avec toutes leurs conneries.

.

_Draco regarde une « plume »_

**Djou** : Il ne sert à rien là !

**Anna** : Pchut !

**Djou** : Nán mais c't'une plume.

**Anna** : Et Draco.

**Djou** : Il sert doublement à rien. Le plus mieux c'eeeeest…

**Ysaline** & Mégane & Djou : Nott !

_ ._

_L'oiseau disparait._

**Theodore** : Pas crédible, pas crédible. Comme si ce blond pouvait réussir quoi que ce soit.

**Draco** : Je sais faire des trucs hein !

**Ginny** : Commmmme ?

**Draco** : (_frappe Theodore_) Comme ça.

**Theodore** : Hey ! Je ne t'ai pas demandé ce que tu savais faire, c'est l'autre là. (Désigne Ginny)

**Draco** : Toi t'as carrément insinué que je ne savais rien faire donc.

_ ._

_« Gros plan » sur Draco._

**Draco** : J'ai une tête de psychopathe.

**Theodore** : Mais non t'as juste l'air pas très… fût-fût. (Se protège) Pas taper !

_ ._

_L'oiseau est mort._

**Theodore** : Comme quoi _ça_ tu ne pouvais pas réussir.

**Draco** : Enfoiré.

.

**Ysaline** : Il a l'air tout triiiiste.

_ ._

_Lavande tient fermement sa cuillère dans sa main._

**Draco** : On dirait une shootée en manque.

**Theodore** : Ou alors qu'elle se retient de commettre un meurtre…

**Blaise** : Avec sa cuillère ?

**Hermione** : Elle en serait capable.

** .**

**Ysaline** : Je sens… que quelqu'un… dénigre Lavande depuis un moment.

**Djou** : Comment elle sent ça elle ?

**Mégane** : Cherche pas à comprendre.

_ ._

_- Dis-moi comment j'ai rompu avec Lavande._

**Blaise** : Tu t'es réveillé mon gars.

_ ._

_- Vous méprenez pas, je suis super heureux d'être débarrassé d'elle. Mais elle a l'air un peu contrarié._

**Draco** : Bah écoute si il est heureux… il faut pas qu'il s'en fasse.

**Hermione** : Il s'inquiète pour les autres, c'est tout à fait louable.

**Draco** : Et Gryffondoresque.

**Hermione** : Tout le monde ne peut être égoïste comme toi, Malfoy.

**Theodore** : Et heureusement.

**Draco** : Rappelle-moi, t'es de quel côté toi ?

**Theodore** : Certainement pas du tiens.

_ ._

_- Oui, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire._

**Djou** : (_donnant un coup de coude à Mégane_) Dis donc t'as l'air super compatissante avec cette pauvre Brown.

**Mégane** : Mais je le suis.

**Ysaline** : Vilaine !

_ ._

_- Tu dis que… tu n'te souviens de rien._

**Blaise** : Pratique non ?

_ ._

_- J'me souviens d'une chose…_

**Draco** : Et c'est quoiiii ?

_- Mais ça s'peut pas._

**Draco** : Ca m'aurait étonné aussi.

_ ._

_Harry ouvre son livre et voit « Sectumsempra – for enemies »_

**Draco** : C'est officiel ! Je suis l'ennemi de Potter le menteur !

**Theodore** : Parce qu'avant t'étais son meilleur ami peut être ?

**Draco** : Bah oui. C'était pas le cas ?

.

_- Katie est là._

**Draco** : (_à voix basse_) Granger pourquoi tu parles comme ça.

**Hermione** : Bah j'sais pas moi, t'es marrant.

_- Katie Bell._

**Ginny** : Il en connait plusieurs ?

**Blaise** : Il a pas de mémoire.

**Theodore** : Ne prend pas ton cas pour une généralité.

_ ._

_Harry se lève et avance vers Katie._

**Ysaline** : Cake y space ?

**Mégane** : Rien dort.

**Djou** : Ca c'est fait.

**Ysaline** : Mais t'es de quel côté toi ?

**Djou** : Certainement pas du tiens.

_ ._

_- Je sais que tu vas me le demander._

**Draco** : Il est trop prévisible.

_- Mais j'ignore qui m'a jeté un sort._

**Theodore** : J'ai comme l'impression qu'un lion a sa petite idée.

_ ._

_Draco est à l'opposé de la salle Katie semble « perdu » et Draco aussi._

**Ysaline** : (_fort_) Et bien sur on pensera tout de suite que c'est Gogole le responsable !

.

**Draco** : Gogole ?

**Theodore** : C'est sans doute de l'humour moldu pour être si peu subtile et discret.

**Draco** : J'ai pas compris.

**Blaise** : T'es nul ! Même moi j'ai compris quoi.

**Theodore** & **Hermione** & **Ginny**: Même lui.

_

* * *

_

Un chapitre avec pas mal de retard si je n'm'abuse.

Un chapitre sans grand intérêt. Nul. Long etc.

Mais je pense que vous savez tous ce qui arrive au prochain chapitre :D

.

Votre avis m'intéresse énormément !

Qu'est ce qui vous a plu ? Déplu ?

Quelle scène voudriez vous voir commenter ?

Proposez vos fins ?

.

Soutch

Snapou


	19. Chapter 18

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principal **Théodore Nott, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley

**Résumé** : Et si Blaise, Draco et Théodore se rendaient au cinéma. Et si ils se rendaient compte que Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang Mêlé est actuellement dans les salles ? Et si en plus de cela, il fallait ajouter Hermione et Ginny, un moldu râleur et des moldus surexcités...

**En plus** : A prendre au 36ème degré.

**Repérage **: 1h33= 1h38

**Divers**: Chapitre 18. Merci aux 59 favs. Merci aussi aux 61 prévenu(e)s et aux reviewers (rappel pour les non inscrits : à partir de maintenant j'y répond sur (_**voir lien sur profil**_)

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ slytherin-world-hp ./ (supprimer les espaces)

* * *

_Draco est inquiet. Très inquiet._

**Blaise** : On dirait que tu vas chialer.

**Theodore** : Hum Blaise.

**Blaise** : Quoi ?

**Theodore** : C'est le cas.

.

**Ysaline** : C'est… c'est… c'est… le … le… le

**Djou** : (_se moquant_) Le le le quoi quoi quoi ?

**Ysaline** : Il y aura la scène du… bref tu vois quoi.

**Djou** : Oui je vois tout à fait.

.

_Draco pleure dans les toilettes du second étage, appuyé sur les lavabos._

**Blaise** : J'suis désolé mais…

**Theodore** : Tu fais un peu, beaucoup, pitié là. Je trouve. Où es donc passé le Draco sur de lui, bête, méchant, idiot, imbus de sa personne, odieux, hautain ?

**Blaise** : Avec un peu de chance il est mort, tué par Potter.

**Theodore** : Il aura au moins servi à quelque chose celui-là.

**Hermione** : Je t'ai entendu, Nott. Alors ne vient pas ensuite me dire que tu n'y es pour rien.

**Theodore** : Mais tu ne connais pas le mot humour ?

**Hermione** : Il y a des choses avec lesquelles on ne plaisante pas.

**Theodore** : Alors on ne plaisante pas avec des chansons sur le rouquin, on ne plaisante pas sur l'utilité de Potter, on ne va certainement pas plaisanter sur les cours, ni sur les profs… ça serait leur manquer des respects. Sur les mangemorts ? Non, on passerait pour des inconscients, les gens penseraient qu'on ne prend pas la guerre au sérieux. On peut plaisanter sur quoi en fait ?

.

_- Je sais ce que tu as fait Malfoy._

**Ysaline** & **Theodore** : Pour une fois qu'il sait quelque chose lui.

**Djou** & **Draco** : Buvons à sa santé ! Buvons à sa gloire et…

**Mégane** : Y a de l'écho dans vos conneries, c'est bizarre.

.

_- Tu lui as jeté un sort._

**Draco** : Qu'il est intelligent. Mais si je n'étais pas parti il ne l'aurait pas su.

**Blaise** : En conclusions… c'est toi l'idiot dans l'histoire.

**Hermione** : Ca ce n'est pas un scoop.

.

_Harry et Draco commencent à se battre._

**Mégane** : Ils sont censés se battre en informulés ?

.

**Theodore** : Conclusion… les moldus vous surestiment.

**François** : Conclusion… nous ignorons tout de Theodore Nott.

**Theodore** : Pas tout non, puisque vous connaissez mon nom et mon prénom.

.

_- Sectumsempra._

**Theodore** : C'est tout ? Y a … rien de plus ?

**Draco** : Le moldu va claquer vous pensez ?

**Blaise** : Et bien non parce que sinon la famille serait pas contente, c'est mathématique. Dans les faits, il meurt mais dans la réalité il vit.

**Theodore** : Désolé de devoir casser ton élan de… d'intelligence mais je doute qu'il ne meurt. Puisque jusqu'à présent ça a été, dans l'ensemble, plutôt… fidèle.

.

_Draco est au sol, dans l'eau et son sang._

**Djou** : J'vois bien Theo mais… en un peu moins… j'sais pas mais Theo serait parfait et mieux que lui.

**Mégane** : Tu ne touches pas à Theodore !

**Ysaline** : Sinon je te bouffe.

.

_Rogue arrive._

**Blaise** : Tiens, ils on préféré nous épargner des cris de Mimi. Sont plutôt sympa les moldus en fait.

**Hermione** : Tu connais Mimi ?

**Blaise** : Qui ne la connait pas ? En première année si on faisait trop de bruit on nous menaçait de nous enfermer toute une nuit dans les toilettes avec elle.

**Ginny** : Ca ça doit être dur.

**Theodore** : (_se moquant de Blaise_) Il a jamais voulu dire comment ça c'était passé si il avait su dormir et où ? Si elle avait été particulièrement casse pied, gémissante etc. Rien. Il nous a rien dit.

.

_Rogue soigne Draco._

**Ysaline** : A votre avis il le soigne là ou il se contente juste de nettoyer ses fringues avant de l'emmener à l'infirmerie ?

**Mégane** : T'as lu le livre non ?

**Ysaline** : Bah oui. Mais qu'il le soigne et qu'il cesse de saigner est une chose… mais que sa chemise soit nettoyée en même temps c'est un peu trop. Je trouve.

.

_- Prends ma main._

**Ginny** : Je sers à rien dans ce film, ou je me trompe ?

**Draco** : Y a pas que dans le aïeuh.

**Blaise** : On est poli quand on est blond.

.

_- La salle sur demande._

**Blaise** : J'l'imaginais euh…

**Theodore** : Plus ordonnée, déjà.

**Draco** : Il a sans doute dû penser euh… à rien. Et c'est Weasley qui a voulu un truc qui ressemblait à son taudis.

.

**Mégane** : Il se sent toujours obligé de dire des évidences ?

**Djou** : Bah écoute… s'il dit des évidences, comme c'est… évident justement, il est sur de pas se tromper. C'est… évident.

**Ysaline** : Et il est évident que Potter est bête. Mais s'il a conscience que dire unique des évidences fera qu'il ne se trompe jamais… alors il n'est pas bête. Et donc l'évidence ment.

**Mégane** & **Djou** : Va dormir.

.

_Harry voit l'armoire à disparaitre, l'ouvre… un oiseau s'en échappe._

**Draco** : Et je suis certain qu'il ignore l'utilité de cet engin.

**Theodore** : Tu l'ignorais aussi, Draco.

**Draco** : Chuut.

_ ._

_- Très bien. Ferme les yeux._

**Draco** : Alors soit elle en profite pour le taper.

_- Comme ça tu ne seras pas tentée._

**Draco** : Soit j'ai la preuve que Weasley est bête.

**Theodore** : Tiens, tu as besoin de preuve ? Tu n'es donc pas sur de toi.

.

_Harry ferme les yeux_

**Ysaline** : Et il va même pas les ouvrir ? Mais y sert à rien !

**Mégane** : Elle lui a dit de fermer les yeux.

**Djou** : C'est un soumis.

**Jessie** : Bah oui… normal quoi.

.

**Blaise** : C'est que l'acteur ou il a des petites oreilles Potter ?

**Hermione** : Tais toi Zabini le savoir ne te servira à rien.

**Blaise** : Mis à part à savoir si il a, ou non, de petites oreilles !

.

_Ginny arrive et ils s'embrassent._

**Djou** : JE MEURS !

**Ysaline** : Ouaiiii !

**Djou** : Nán mais nán c'est horrible. C'est… horrible ! JE MEURS !

.

**Theodore** : (_les yeux plissés_) Ca fait un peu trop là. C'est dans quel but cette scène ?

**Blaise** : Montrer leur amouuur.

**Theodore** : Comme si c'étai pas déjà assez évident.

_

* * *

_

C'était une scène que vous attendiez... et je l'ai royalement foiré.

_- Alors en plus ... il reste moins d'une heure de film (soit environ 12 chapitres environ plus en éventuel épilogue qui risque de finir en "nouvelle fic" délire) et je me demandais si faire les autres films vous intéresserait... ou pas. (C'est à dire le 1, le 3, le 4, le 5. Pour le 7 on verra hein, il sort que dans 10 jours -environ- et le 2 bah euh... cherche collabo pour passage avec Aragog xD)_-

Votre avis m'intéresse énormément !

Qu'est ce qui vous a plu ? Déplu ?

Quelle scène voudriez vous voir commenter ?

Proposez vos fins ?

Soutch

Snap" B


	20. Chapter 19

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principal **Théodore Nott, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley

**Résumé** : Et si Blaise, Draco et Théodore se rendaient au cinéma. Et si ils se rendaient compte que Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang Mêlé est actuellement dans les salles ? Et si en plus de cela, il fallait ajouter Hermione et Ginny, un moldu râleur et des moldus surexcités...

**En plus** : A prendre au 36ème degré.

**Repérage **: 1h38= 1h41

**Divers**: Chapitre 19. Merci aux 61 favs. Merci aussi aux 61 prévenu(e)s et aux reviewers (rappel pour les non inscrits : à partir de maintenant j'y répond sur (_**voir lien sur profil**_)

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

_- Ca peut aussi rester cacher ici si tu veux_

**Ginny** : Non mais jamais je ne serais aussi… cucul. C'est bon pour…

**Hermione** : Lav-Laaaav ?

**Ginny** : Bah oui !

.

_- Alors vous l'avez fait Ginny et toi ?_

**Theodore** : J'ignorais qu'il était si ouvert…

**Draco** : Je le pensais étriquer au point qu'il ne veuille pas voir sa sœur assise à moins de 50 centimètres d'un mec.

.

_- Quoi ?_

**Blaise** : J'ai l'impression qu'il pense à autre chose.

**Ginny** : Zabini… tu es trop jeune pour avoir ce genre de pensées.

**Blaise** : Je suis plus vieux que toi !

**Ginny** : Pas mentalement non. Le sexe féminin à toujours quelques années d'avance sur les mecs.

.

_- Tu sais… cacher le livre._

**Theodore** : Aaah j'me disais bien que c'était bizarre.

**Blaise** : Humour moldu… je suppose ?

**Draco** : Ou stupidité moldu.

**Blaise** : Ou stupidité Gryffondorienne.

**Draco** : Ou stupidité Weasley-esque.

**Theodore** : On a comprit je pense.

.

_Slughorn arrive; voit Harry; bafouille; repart._

**Djou** : Nous voyons donc ici la parfaite inutilité de Slughorn.

**Jessie** : Méchaaante !

**Ysaline** : Djou est méchante, tu l'ignorais ?

**Djou** : J'en prends note et j'essaie de tuer Theo ce soir… t'es d'accord ?

**Ysaline** : (_très fort_) Nan pas Theo ! Tu le tus… je te tue !

.

**Blaise** : On veut tuer Theo ?

**Theodore** : Y a des Theo moldu aussi hein.

**Draco** : Espère, espère.

**Theodore** : Personne me connait.

.

_- Chance._

**Blaise** : (_sur le même ton_) Donuuuts ! Y a une illumination là ?

**Samuel** : On connait les Simpson chez les sorciers ?

**Blaise** : Les qui ?

**Hermione** : Des idiots à quatre doigts…

**Draco** : C'est Pettigrow ?

**Theodore** : Vous partez loin là.

_ ._

_Harry boit le Félix felicis Ron le regarde comme subjugué, Hermione est bien droite._

**Blaise** : On t'a mis quoi dans le cul pour que tu sois si droite ?

_(Theodore et Hermione pâlissent à cette phrase.)_

**Blaise** : Je te connais tellement bien, Theo, que je te devine plus blanc que Draco.

_ ._

_- N'oublie pas, en général… Slughorn dine tôt. Il se promène. Et ensuite il retourne dans son bureau._

**Ysaline** : J'vais même pas chercher à savoir comment elle le sait.

**Mégane** : Hermione sait toujours tout.

**Djou** : Je comprends de moins en moins pourquoi on t'appelle « Grangy » alors.

_ ._

_- Très bien… j'vais aller chez Hagrid._

**Draco** : Encore plus dérangé que je ne le pensais.

**Blaise** : Ce qui n'est pas peu dire hein ?

**Draco** : Ce qui n'est pas peu dire en effet.

**Theodore** : (_à_ _Hermione_) C'est… vrai ça ?

**Hermione** : (_un sourire aux lèvres_) Et bien… oui. C'est ça le pire.

_ ._

_- Qu'est ce que… non Harry ! Tu dois aller parler à Slughorn ! On a un plan._

**Harry** fait une tête bizarre.

**Blaise** : Les moldus l'ont remplacé par quoi le Félix… par de la drogue ou quoi ? La tête !

_ ._

_- J'ai l'intuition que je dois rendre visite à Hagrid !_

**Ysaline** : Oooh si il en a l'intuition…

**Djou** : Tous dans l'abri antiatomique !

_ ._

_- Je sens que c'est l'endroit où il faut être ce soir !_

**Draco** : Traduction ?

**Blaise** : C'est l'endroit où il ne faut pas être.

**Draco** : Conclusion ?

**Theodore** : Tous dans l'abri antitatamique ?

**Draco** : C'est quoi ça ?

**Theodore** : J'sais pas, j'ai entendu quelqu'un le dire.

_ ._

_- Vous comprenez ?_

**Harry** à des yeux de poisson rouge.

**Blaise** : Moi ce que je suis sur de comprendre…

**Draco** : C'est que le moldu arrive à rendre Potter moins craignos. Y est doué !

_ ._

_- Naon._

**Hermione** : Et c'est normal non ?

**Theodore** : Oui.

_ ._

_- Faites moi confiance je sais ce que j'fais ouuuu… Félix le sait._

**Mégane** : Non mais comment il craint quoi !

**Ysaline** : J'le trouve excellent moi !

**Djou** : Normal, j'suis sure que tu as soudoyé les scénaristes pour qu'il ait l'air aussi con.

**Ysaline** : Moi ou alors… (_D'un geste théâtral_) toi ! Tu les as payé avoue !

.

_- Salut !_

**Blaise** : Oh la voix ! Ca restera à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire.

**Ginny** : Tu es conscient que c'n'est pas Harry qui parle hein ?

**Blaise** : C'est tout comme… et à choisir j'préférerais me trimballer le Potter-moldu que le Potter-Potter.

_ ._

_Une vitre s'ouvre et on voit Slughorn passer sa tête._

**Blaise** : Il vole pas Chourave là quand même !

_ ._

_Harry passe derrière, s'arrête, puis le rejoint. Harry regarde, comme un con._

**Blaise** : Elle sert à quoi la scène ?

**François** : A faire durer ce film.

.

_- Oh pardon monsieur j'aurais dû me manifester. Me racler la gorge, tousser… vous avez cru que c'était le professeur Chourave ?_

**Mégane** : Nán mais y a fumé quoi avec son Félix le Potd'terre ?

**Ysaline** : Un cigare.

**Djou** : Quel genre ?

.

_- Comment vous l'avez devinez ?_

_- A votre façon d'agir, monsieur. Vous vous cachez. Vous sursautez quand vous me voyez…_

**Blaise** : Un parfait petit voleur en herbe en fait.

**Theodore** : Tu devrais lui donner des cours.

**Blaise** : Je ne vole pas !

**Theodore** : Et mon devoir de métamorphose c'était retrouvé dans ton sac par hasard ?

**Blaise** : Je te l'avais emprunté pour m'en inspirer.

.

_- Personnellement ces plantes m'ont toujours fait flipper._

**Draco** & **Djou** : Ca veut battre Voldemort… et ça a peur d'une plante. Pathétique.

.

_- Oh fait… comment êtes vous sortie du château Harry ?_

**Blaise** : Par la porte non ? Sauf si il aime lui aussi les fenêtres.

.

_- Oh par la grande porte monsieur. Oui je me rends chez Hagrid, je l'aime beaucoup. C'est un grand ami et j'ai eu envie de lui rendre visite._

**Djou** : Il lui avait juste demandé comment il est sorti non ?

**Ysaline** : Bah oui. C'est pour ça qu'il lui dit aussi pourquoi il est sorti. Il est sorti pour faire quoi. Qui est Hagrid pour lui… bref…

**Djou** : .

.

_- Harryyy._

_- Monsieur_.

**Blaise** : (_éclatant de rire_) Nán j'y crois pas ! On fait un échange avec les deux Potter ! Lui j'l'aime !

_

* * *

_

J'ai vraiment pris plaisir à l'écrire... tellement que parfois j'suis partie très loin (notamment avec mes Simpsons)

Votre avis m'intéresse énormément !

Qu'est ce qui vous a plu ? Déplu ?

Quelle scène voudriez vous voir commenter ?

Proposez vos fins ?

Soutch

Snap" B


	21. Hors série 1

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principal **Théodore Nott, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley

**Résumé** : Et si Blaise, Draco et Théodore se rendaient au cinéma. Et si ils se rendaient compte que Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang Mêlé est actuellement dans les salles ? Et si en plus de cela, il fallait ajouter Hermione et Ginny, un moldu râleur et des moldus surexcités...

**En plus** : A prendre au 36ème degré.

**Repérage **: Fin du chapitre précédant mais "Hors Sujet"

**Divers**: Ceci n'est pas un chapitre, j'avais bien entamé le suivant mais suite à un "bug" j'ai tout perdu donc j'ai décompressé en partant en live. . Merci aux 62 favs. Merci aussi aux 65 prévenu(e)s et aux reviewers (rappel pour les non inscrits : à partir de maintenant j'y répond sur (_**voir lien sur profil**_)

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

_- Harryyy._

_- Monsieur._

**_Blaise_**_ : (éclatant de rire) Nán j'y crois pas ! On fait un échange avec les deux Potter ! Lui j'l'aime !_

.

Tout à coup, c'est l'étonnement général. Un homme apparait en plein milieu de la salle, juste devant l'écran. En temps normal les moldus auraient râlés, Blaise se serait sans doute mêlé à eux mais...

.

**Blaise** : Mais je le connais lui !

**Theodore** : Encore heureux que tu le connais.

**Blaise**: C'est VDM !

.

Le fameux "VDM", ou aussi et surtout "Voldemort" lève la tête en direction de la voix. Blaise avait toujours eu l'art et la manière de se faire remarquer... et en général lorsqu'il ne valait mieux pas.

.

**Draco** : Blaise, t'ais-je déjà dis que tu étais un imbécile né ?

**Blaise**: Plus de fois que tu ne le crois.

**Draco**: Ah bon bah... ça reste valable.

.

L'homme devant l'écran disparait pour immédiatement se retrouver face au petit groupe de sorcier. Voldemort regarde de haut en bas chacun des cinq compagnons ici présents et laisse échapper un rictus.

.

**Voldemort** : Serait-il possible que de bon et loyaux Serpentard ne se mettent à fréquenter le… bas peuple ?

**François** : Parce que les Serpentard sont loyaux et bons ? J'ai décidément rien compris à ce binns.

**Voldemort**: C'est pour la forme.

.

**Djou**: (s'étant _levée de son siège et ayant rejoint le groupe que tout le monde fixait_) J'aimerais bien regarder la fin du film ! Même si je passe ma vie à le critiquer.

**Blaise**: Aaah toi aussi ! Bah figure toi que Theo est pas mieux "et non c'est pas ça" "mais oui on y croit" et gnagnagni et gnagnagna.

**Theodore**: Mais je t'emmerde.

**Djou**: AAAAAAAAAAAAH ! The-The-The-THEOOOO! THEODORE! NOOOOTT ! TEDDY !

**Theodore**: Génial... j'pense que je préférais encore l'idée d'être inconnu.

.

Un peu plus bas dans la salle, Mégane et Ysaline entendent leur amie et se précipitent jusqu'à elle pour voir de leurs propres yeux sa déchéance.

**Mégane** : AAAAAAAAAAAH ! THEOOO ! THEOOO ! THEOOOO !

**Djou** : C'est un peu ce que j'viens de dire hein.

**Ysaline** : Et bien pas exactement non. Toi tu nous as énuméré pas mal de surnom tous plus cons les uns les autres et...

**Theodore**: Et c'est pas le moment. Y a un cinglé qui tue les moldus dans cette salle et vous vous...

.

Voldemort donne alors l'impression de ne pas apprécier la dernière remarque du garçon à son sujet. Il sort, plus ou moins discrètement, sa baguette de sa manche et commence à la pointer sur le garçon.

.

Pourtant, sans qu'il ne s'y attende, ce que l'on pouvait qualifier de furies bondirent sur lui, le faisant basculer vers l'arrière et atterrir sur les genoux de Samuel.

.

**Voldemort**: Au secours on m'assassine !

**Blaise**: Qu'est ce qui serait plus horrible pour lui que de mourir des mains de moldus...

**Draco** : Qui se jette sur lui uniquement pour l'empêcher de tuer Theodore.

**Theodore**: J'ai rien demandé moi, j'préférerais qu'on me tue plutôt que de devoir la vie à des inconnues.

**Djou** : Elles se présenteront après.

.

Blaise et Draco ne parlent plus, trop occupés à regarder le tas de mains, de jambes, qui s'échappent des sièges. Comment des gens pouvaient-ils ainsi bondir sur un sorcier aussi puissant que Voldemort, uniquement parce que ce dernier avait menacé Theodore.

.

**Draco**: Tout ça pour Theo quand même.

**Theodore** : T'as peur que personne n'en fasse autant pour toi ?

**Draco**: Un Draco n'a peur de rien.

**Blaise** : Traduction : Il a peur de ça en effet.

.

Enfin les deux moldus qui avaient sautées sur Voldemort se redressent, font semblant de se dépoussiérer pour la forme et se tournent en direction de Theodore, un sourire assez effrayant sur le visage.

.

**Mégane** : On a tué Voldy !

**Ysaline** : Tu pourras revenir chez moi comme ça sans avoir peur.

**Mégane** : Toi tais toi ou je te bouffe.

**Ysaline** : T'es même pas cannibale d'abord !

**Mégane** : J'le deviendrais rien que pour toi.

.

**Hermione** : Ca me rappelle les conversations très intelligentes entre Malfoy et Zabini.

**Theodore** : Laquelle est Draco et laquelle est Blaise ?

**Ysaline** & **Mégane** : Je suis Blaise !

**Draco** : T'façon j'suis trop bien pour que des moldus ne s'identifient à moi.

.

Ysaline, Mégane, Djou, Blaise et Theodore regardent tous les cinq Draco de travers. Pense-t-il réellement être mieux que les deux derniers ? Si tel était le cas alors…

.

**Ysaline** : C'est intéressant de constater que Malfoy est suicidaire.

**Draco** : Hein ?

**Mégane** : Tout le monde sait que Theodore est mieux… faudrait être con pour pas le savoir.

**Theodore** : Bah pas tous visiblement.

**Mégane** : La plupart des gens sont cons tu sais.

.

Voldemort profite que tout le monde parle à tout le monde pour se relever à son tour et foudroyer du regard le malheureux moldu qui devait lui faire face. Samuel tremblait, claquait des dents et semblait ne plus être capable de parler. Peur. Il avait terriblement, affreusement peur.

.

**Voldemort** : Bouh.

.

Samuel se lève alors et sans même attendre, ou entendre, sa femme qui lui ordonnait de rester… il partit en courant.

.

**Voldemort** : Bon allez… sérieusement. Je peux tuer qui sans qu'une horde de moldu ne décide de me tuer.

**Mégane** : Tu peux tuer… Peter Pettigrow !

**Voldemort** : Bah non… c'est un imbécile mais il est de mon côté.

**Djou** : Il faut quelqu'un qui est pas mangemort alors ?

**Voldemort** : De préférence oui.

**Ysaline** : (_regarde Theo_) Bon bah on peut pas demander ton père alors.

**Theodore** : Encore heureux !

.

**Djou** : Bah c'est évident en fait…

**Voldemort** : Ah bon ?

**Djou** : Faut tuer Potd'terre. Comme ça les méchants gagnent !

**Draco** : J'l'aime bien celle-là.

**Djou** : Moi pas, Theo est mieux.

.

Draco foudroie Theodore du regard, comment peut-on préféré Nott à sa perfection ?

.

**Voldemort** : Dis-moi la moldu, ça t'es pas passé par la tête que si je savais tuer Potter… je l'aurais fais ?

**Djou** : Boarf… sait-on jamais. Avec vous.

**Ysaline** : Bah alors Hermione !

**Hermione** & **Mégane** : HEY !

**Djou** : Ou Lavande Brown.

**Draco** & **Theodore** & **Blaise** & **Ginny** & **Mégane** : Oh oui ! Ca c'est… parfait ! Parfait ! Parfait !

**Ysaline** : Non, Lavande… j'suis sure que vous l'aimez bien en fait.

.

Aucune réponse.

.

**Ysaline** : Même pas un petit peu ?

**Voldemort** : Donc va pour Brown ?

**Ysaline** : Non ! Je propose… Slughorn !

**Theodore** & **Blaise** : Ah bah oui, c'est mieux en fait.

_

* * *

_

Bon bah un Hors Sujet complétement débile et inutile.

A bientôt (j'espère) pour un vrai chapitre

Soutch

Snap" B


	22. Hors série 2

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principal **Théodore Nott, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley

**Résumé** : Et si Blaise, Draco et Théodore se rendaient au cinéma. Et si ils se rendaient compte que Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang Mêlé est actuellement dans les salles ? Et si en plus de cela, il fallait ajouter Hermione et Ginny, un moldu râleur et des moldus surexcités...

**En plus** : A prendre au 36ème degré.

**Repérage **:Encore un Hors sujet "Comment tuer Theodore"

**Divers**: J'ai perdu (momentanément) le film HP6 (si si je suis capable de commettre pareil crime) donc bon je compense comme je peux. Mais PROMI JURE CRACHE (je crache pas parce que c'est dégueu) je le cherche (et le trouve sinon j'me pend) demain. Vous avez une suite avant Noël

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

**Theodore** : Vois-tu c'est pour ça que...

**Blaise** : Chhuuuut !

.

**Mégane** : NON ! NON ! NON ! ET NON !

**Djou** : Mais pourquoiii ?

**Mégane** : Il meurt toujours. Il meurt tout le temps. Il meurt sans cesse.

**Djou** : Tu sais... tu viens de dire trois fois la même chose.

**Mégane** : Mais non ! Tu le tues... je te tues après.

**Djou** : T'oserais pas.

**Mégane** : Que tu crois ! Tu sais pas de quoi j'suis capable quand il s'agit de Theodore.

**Ysaline** : Yo les marmottes... il vous entend hein.

**Mégane** : Mais non. Il existe pas.

**Djou** : Donc c'est pas grave si je le tue... s'il existe pas.

**Mégane** : Mais t'as qu'à tuer Blaise alors ! Ou Draco ! Ou ou ou... ou n'importe qui mais pas Theo !

.

**Blaise** : Merde, on veut aussi te tuer ici Theo.

**Theodore** : Non mais les moldus m'aiment pas c'est un fait.

**Draco** : A mon avis... y en a qui t'adorent.

**Theodore** : Mais j'm'en fou de ton avis Draco. Je m'en fou !

.

**Mégane** : Mais je m'en fou que tu veuilles le tuer !

**Djou** : Rooh et si j'le torture mais que je le tue pas.

**Mégane** : C'est pas mieux !

**Djou** : Bah... il meurt pas, déjà.

**Mégane** : J'vais te torturer tu vas voir si tu vas aimer.

**Djou** : Mais ta seule présence est une torture.

**Mégane** : (_lui tirant la langue_) J't'emmure !

.

**Theodore** : Tiens, les moldus ont la même connerie que toi Blaise.

**Blaise** : (_bombant fièrement le torse_) Et oui et oui... c'est ça d'être populaire.

.

**Mégane** : Si tu veux t'en prendre à quelqu'un... t'as Blaise !

.

**Theodore** : (_ricanant_) Je t'envie.

**Blaise** : Chut.

.

**Djou** : Mais allez quoi ! J'le torture juste un petit peu !

**Mégane** : Blaise ?

**Djou** : Bah non... Theo.

**Mégane** : Non on ne touche pas à Theo !

**Ysaline** : J'suis sur que ça le touche que tu le défendes ainsi.

.

**Draco** : La moldu parle en ton nom.

**Theodore** : Elle dit qu'il faut me tuer ?

**Draco** : (_un sourire aux lèvres_) Bah oui, et elle donne même des idées.

**Theodore** : (_surpris de plus entendre Blaise_) Il est où l'autre débile ?

.

**Blaise** : Vous voulez des idées pour tuer le Theodorounet d'amour ?

**Djou** : On se connait ?

**Ysaline** : (_sautant partout et le montrant du doigt_) C'est Blaise ! C'est Blaise ! C'est Blaise !

**Djou** : Tu veux tuer ton pote toi ?

**Blaise** : Ta pote veut tu te tuer, toi. Donc why not ?

**Mégane** : (_le regardant de travers_) Et comment tu l'écris ?

**Blaise** : De quoi ?

**Mégane** : Why Nott.

**Blaise** : Bah... Why... not.

**Mégane** : Epelles Nott à présent.

.

Draco et Theodore, un peu en retrait par rapport aux autres, ne peuvent s'empêcher d'entendre la question. Alors que le blond se moque, sans scrupules, du brun... ce dernier manque de sauter sur la moldu pour l'étrangler. Qu'elle prenne, ou non, sa défense.

.

**Theodore** : J'interdis à quiconque d'utiliser mon nom de famille afin de faire des jeux de mots vaseux.

**Blaise** : Why Nott.

**Mégane** : C'est bon, c'est Blaise.

**Theodore** : Blaise n'est pas bon... il est con.

.

Blaise, après un regard amusé vers son ami, se tourne alors vers les moldus.

.

**Blaise** : Vous pouvez le faire tomber du haut de son balai.

**Theodore** : Et pourquoi je serais sur un balai.

**Blaise**: Pourquoi pas.

.

**Blaise** : Vous pouvez aussi...

**Djou** : Le noyer dans le lac...

**Blaise** : Et le donner à manger aux strangulots...

**Djou** : Après l'avoir tridenté par un siron.

**Theodore** : Un quoi ?

**Djou** & **Blaise** : Un siron. C'est pas de ton âge.

.

**Mégane** : Mais pourquoi on veut toujours le tuer.

**Draco** : Oh moins on le connait, on le laisse pas de côté... lui.

**Mégane** : Parce que tu penses qu'on te laisse de côté ? Bah non. T'es toujours là pour enquiquiner ton monde, casser l'ambiance, te montrer plus con que tu n'es en réalité et.

**Draco** : Non ça c'est pas possible.

**Hermione** : De te faire passer pour plus con que tu n'es... j'pense aussi. Ou alors ça doit être très difficile.

.

**Blaise** : C'est bon...

**Samuel**: C'est good... C'est gully good.

**Blaise** : Oh ! Tu peux aussi le donner à manger à un dragon.

**Djou** : Ou une acromentule.

**Blaise** : Ou un sombral.

**Theodore** : Et pourquoi pas tué par un basilic ? Ecrasé par un chien à trois tête ? Tué par le saule cogneur ? Empoisonné ? Cramé ? Congelé.

**Blaise** : Pourquoi tu veux être un con gelé ?

**Djou** : (_notant dans un mémo_) Tu peux répéter après écrasé steuplait ? J'ai pas tout noté.

.

**Djou** : Theodore !

**Theodore** : Quoi ?

**Djou** : Tu veux être empoisonné comment ? Par quoi ? Pour quelle raison ? Par qui ? Comment ? Mort douloureuse ou immédiate ?

**Theodore** : Si j'te dis tout ça autant que je m'empoisonne tout seul.

**Djou** : Un suicide... et pourquoi ? Pour ne pas suivre les traces de ton père ? Parce que Blaise est con ? Pour ne pas vivre sans ton amouuuur ? J'te préviens la dernière solution me rend malade rien que d'y penser.

** .**

**Blaise** : Et pourquoi tu veux pas que Theodore meurt ?

**Mégane** : Bah c'est triste.

**Blaise** : Mais non, j'suis sur que c'est marrant et que tu rigolerais.

**Mégane** : T'as envie qu'on te tue toi ?

**Blaise** : Bah quand on me vouvoie je me sens con et vieux donc...

.

**Ysaline** : AAAAAAAAAAH ! Mais on a qu'à faire une partouze générale !

**Draco** : Euh... c'est quoi le rapport ?

**Ysaline** : Y en a pas... c'est ça qui est bien.

**Draco** : Et tu sais faire une partouze toute seule toi ?

**Ysaline** : Je sais tout faire.

_

* * *

_

Bon bah un Hors Sujet complétement débile et inutile. Avec des références encore pire (on ne me fusillera pas, j'espère, pour le passage du gully good... il m'a traumatisé ce slogan)

A bientôt (j'espère) pour un vrai chapitre

Soutch

Snap" B


	23. Chapter 20

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principal **Théodore Nott, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley

**Résumé** : Et si Blaise, Draco et Théodore se rendaient au cinéma. Et si ils se rendaient compte que Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang Mêlé est actuellement dans les salles ? Et si en plus de cela, il fallait ajouter Hermione et Ginny, un moldu râleur et des moldus surexcités...

**En plus** : A prendre au 36ème degré.

**Repérage **: Chapitre 20 ; 1h41 = 1h44

**Divers**: YOOO j'l'ai retrouvé (suffisait de chercher... ou de demander à quelqu'un de chercher pour nous en l'occurence) alors pour me faire pardonner du retard (même si y a eu les HS) je poste.

**Remerciements **: Merci aux 62 favoris et aux 66 mises en alertes ; inutile de dire que HP6 est loin devant mes autres fics :)

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

_- Il va bientôt faire nuit…_

**Draco **: Raison de plus pour le laisser sortir et se faire bouffer tout cru.

.

_- Accompagnez-moi_.

**Djou** : S'agit-il là d'un rendez vous ?

.

**Draco** : Je savais que Potter avait des goûts de merde…

**Ginny** : T'insinues quoi Malfoy ?

**Draco** : Oh, tu te sens visée ?

_ ._

_- Retournez avec moi au château… immédiatement_

**Theodore** : Il devrait plus souvent aller chez Hagrid.

**Draco** : En général faire de l'exercice.

**Theodore** : Travailler son souffle.

**Samuel** : C'est un acteur.

_ ._

_- Ce serait contre productif monsieur._

**Theodore** : C'est lui qui est contre productif là.

**Hermione** : De mauvaise humeur, Theo ?

**Theodore** : (_regarde la brune, étonné_) Theo ? C'est plus Theodore ? C'est plus Nott ?

**Hermione** : Tu préfères abrutis peut être ?

**Blaise** : Non « Dieu ».

.

_- Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça ?_

_- Aucune idée._

**Mégane** : Comment il sert à rieeeeen !

**Djou** : Bah c'est pas son nom ?

**Ysaline** : Non il s'appelle Harry Potter… tu le… Aaah j'ai compris. Oublie.

.

_- Horace._

**Ysaline** : En fait Horace… ça rime avec limace.

**Djou** : Ou grimace.

_ ._

_- Par la barbe de Merlin il s'agit d'une vraie acromentule ?_

**Theodore** : Non non elle est en plastique.

**Blaise** : Celle là y a des chances… sauf si ils ont chassé.

_ ._

_- D'une acromentule morte, monsieur._

**Mégane** : En fait Slughorn essayait de paraître gentil en donnant du Félix au meilleur…

**Djou** : Au plus con surtout.

**Mégane** : Au meilleur ! Il a suivit Rogue.

**Djou** : Dit comme ça… bon continue.

**Mégane** : Donc bref. Mais en fait il a donné de l'alcool ou un truc pas net.

**Djou** : Probablement du yop.

_ ._

_- … comment avez-vous fait pour la tuer ?_

**Hermione** : S'il savait.

**Theodore** : Il saura.

**Hermione** : Comment tu sais ?

**Theodore** : Je sais… c'est tout.

_ ._

_- La tuer ? Mais c'était mon plus vieil ami._

**Theodore** : Il est vraiment spécial… un peu fou même.

**Hermione** : Pour une fois… je suis d'accord.

**Blaise** : C'est pas pour enquiquiner, c'est pas mon genre, mais tu es assez souvent d'accord avec lui… **comme** lui est ok avec toi, hein.

_ ._

_- Ce sont des créatures incomprises._

**Draco** : On se demande pourquoi tiens.

**Hermione** : T'en as déjà vu ?

**Draco** : Plus que tu ne le penses.

**Hermione** : Comment ça ?

**Theodore** : Il a été traumatisé… il a eu une acromentule en peluche et depuis il s'en remet pas.

**Draco** : THEO ! T'étais pas censé le dire !

**Theodore** : (_sourire aux lèvres_) Oups.

_ ._

_- C'est les yeux j'pense… y a des gens ça les perturbe._

**Djou** : Ou les pattes.

**Mégane** : Ou les poils.

**Ysaline** : Ou le nom… Aragog on a pas idée de s'appeler comme ça.

** .**

_- Sans parler des pinces._

_* imite alors des crochets avec ses doigts *_

**Blaise** : Oh dès que je le voie je lui sors ça.

**Theodore** : Il va pas comprendre la référence.

**Blaise** : Mais moi si !

**Draco** : Quel plaisir obtiens tu en te moquant de quelqu'un… si la personne ne sait pas que tu te moques d'elle ?

.

_- Hagrid, je n'veux rien faire qui puisse vous choquer mais… le venin d'acromentule est extrêmement rare. M'autorisez vous à en prélever une fiole ou deux. Dans un but purement professionnel._

**Ysaline** : Qui est pour lui faire bouffer à la pipette son but purement professionnel ?

_ ._

_- Oh j'imagine qu'il n'en aura plus d'usage à présent._

**Draco** : Y a de forte chance oui.

**Blaise** : Qui aurait cru que c'était un gros sensible le Hagrid.

**Theodore** : Probablement les mêmes personnes qui auraient su que tu étais un gros débile…

**Draco** : Soit tout le monde.

_ ._

_- C'est ce que je me disais aussi._

**Djou** : Et mon poing dans le nez… il n'en a pas usage de son nez. Si ?

**Mégane** : Remarque le cerveau non plus…

**Djou** : J'vais le lui voler et le donner à Blaise !

**Mégane** : Il en a sans doute un plus gros… même lui.

**Ysaline** : Y a ptéte autre chose de gros aussi chez lui.

_ ._

_- Une vieille habitude du maître de potion que je suis._

**Draco** : Pourquoi il se sent obligé de préciser ce qu'il est ?

**Theodore** : Pour ne pas l'oublier.

**Blaise** : Bah quand même… il est pas si bête.

_ ._

_- Voulez vous que je prononce quelques mots ?_

**Blaise** : Dans un moment pareil je pense qu'il préférerait que Slughorn ne se taise.

**Draco** : C'est le cas de tout le monde Blaise…

**Hermione** : Vous l'aimiez vraiment pas à ce point ?

**Blaise** : Si si je l'aimais bien moi.

**Theodore** : Il servait à rien !

.

_- Il avait une famille j'imagine._

_- Oh oui._

**Mégane** : Hagrid pourrait les lui présenter !

**Djou** : Et l'abandonner là-bas !

**Ysaline** : Et bah non ! Parce que c'est un prof de potion.

**Djou** : Je vois pas le rapport.

**Ysaline** : Et les profs qui sont censés être « maudits »… c'est ceux de défense donc Rogue.

_ ._

_Hagrid et Slughorn chantent._

**Theodore** : Et ils ont rien proposés à Potter ?

**Hermione** : De toute évidence. Et c'est pas plus mal. Il était mineur.

**Theodore** : Oooh y est jeune !

**Blaise** : A peine plus que toi Theo.

**Theodore** : Rooh mais chut.

**Draco** : Et puis… soyons réalistes. Dans l'état dans lequel il était : il avait pas besoin de boire.

_ ._

_- Vous savez… il était minuscule quand il est sortie. Pas plus gros qu'un pékinois._

**Djou** : Ca fait quelle taille un pékinois ?

**Mégane** : Tu vois Pansy ? Dans le livre… la manière dont tu l'imagines.

**Djou** : Euh… Ouaip.

**Mégane** : Bah en gros.

**Ysaline** : Atteeeeeeends ! Là tu dis que… Pansy ressemble à Aragog ?

_

* * *

_

pas un des meilleurs chapitres que j'ai fais je trouve...

A bientôt (j'espère)

Soutch

Snap" B


	24. Chapter 21

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principal **Théodore Nott, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley

**Résumé** : Et si Blaise, Draco et Théodore se rendaient au cinéma. Et si ils se rendaient compte que Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang Mêlé est actuellement dans les salles ? Et si en plus de cela, il fallait ajouter Hermione et Ginny, un moldu râleur et des moldus surexcités...

**En plus** : A prendre au 36ème degré.

**Repérage **: Chapitre 21 ; 1h4= 1h48

**Divers**: Alors euh ahem mmm... pardonnez moi de cet IMMENSE retard. Impardonnable que je suis. Je pourrais tenter de me justifier d'une manière ou d'une autre mais chacune de mes excuses seraient... stupide. J'aurais dû poster à Noël : mais le moral n'était pas au rendez vous. Et ensuite... bac blanc français etc... donc bon... I'm very ... désolée !

**Remerciements **: Merci aux 62 favoris et aux 68 mises en alertes ; inutile de dire que HP6 est loin devant mes autres fics :)

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

_- C'est touchant_

**Draco **: C'est gerbant surtout.

**Blaise** : C'est géant !

**Theodore** : Sont… bourrés ?

**Draco** : Venant des deux ploucs : pas étonnant.

.

_- Moi j'avais un poisson… j'y étais très attaché et…_

**Blaise** : Ce n'est pas sans me rappeler quelqu'un ça.

**Theodore** : (_le frappant_) La ferme.

**Samuel** : On peut pas nier.

.

**Ysaline** : Tiin ! Y a des gens qui parlent de paniers au lieu d'écouter !

**Djou** : Y en a bien qui se plaignent de ceux qui parlent de panier au lieu d'écouter

** .**

_- Un après midi je suis descendu et… pouf._

**Blaise** : Comme Theo !

**Draco** : Techniquement tu l'avais mangé…

**Theodore** : (_intrigué_) Mangé ? Mais… le bocal était à terre.

**Blaise** : Ca c'était pour pas que tu saches qu'on l'avait mangé.

**Draco** : Que TU l'avais mangé.

**Blaise** : On va pas chipoter.

**Theodore** : Tu … as … mangé … Maurice !

**Blaise** : J't'en avais gardé un bout mais bon… c'était tellement bon que j'ai pas résisté à la tentation.

_ ._

_Slughorn regarde Harry, l'air ahuris._

**Draco** : Y est pire que d'habe !

**Hermione** : Il est vraiment pas à son avantage.

**Theodore** : (_choqué_) Il a mangé Maurice… Il a mangé Maurice… Il a…

**Ginny** : Rooh c'est bon Nott ! Tu vas arrêter avec ton Maurice ! Sinon je te le fais manger.

**Blaise** : Techniquement il est déjà mangé.

**Theodore** : (_fort_) Il a mangé Maurice !

_ ._

_- … il s'est transformé en un minuscule poisson._

**Ysaline** : Je comprends pourquoi le gens l'a mangé alors. Ca se mange les fleurs.

**Djou** : Ysa …

**Ysaline** : Tu sors.

**Djou** : C'est ça.

**Ysaline** : Grmpf.

_ ._

_- C'était de votre mère, Harry._

**Draco** : Nààààn ! Elle lui faisait des cadeaux pour avoir des bonnes notes.

**Hermione** : Malfoy…

**Blaise** : (_regardant Theo_) Tu fais pas ça toi, pour tes bonnes notes ?

**Theodore** : T'as mangé Maurice !

**Blaise** : Ca on le saura oui.

_ ._

_- Je sais pourquoi vous êtes là Harry._

**Mégane** : Pour une fois qu'il sait quelque chose lui.

**Djou** : Oooh t'es vilaiiine !

_ ._

_- Mais je ne peux rien faire pour vous._

**Blaise** : Bah tiens c'est bizarre ça… peut jamais rien faire.

**Theodore** : Toi, le bouffeur de Maurice : la fermeuh !

.

**Ysaline** : Tiin ! Mais il a bouffé Maurice quoi ! Tu te rends compte !

.

**Blaise** : Je pense que tu soules des gens là.

**Hermione** : Nooon tu crois ?

_ ._

_- Vous savez pourquoi j'ai survécu monsieur ?_

**Draco** : Bah oui ! Tout le monde le sait… pour enquiquiner la Terre entière !

**Theodore** : Il doit être parent avec Blaise alors.

**Blaise** : Mais c'était qu'un poisson !

_ ._

_- Parce qu'elle était là. Parce qu'elle a donné sa vie pour me sauver._

**Djou** : (_hilare_) Un mouchoir vite j'vais chialer

.

_- Je vais vous dire quelque chose professeur. Quelque chose que les autres n'ont fait que deviner. C'est vrai… je suis l'élu._

**Draco** : Géniaaaal ! J'ai cru qu'il allait dire un truc intéressant.

**Blaise** : Tu surestime fortement le moldu-Potter.

**Theodore** : Blaiiiiise.

**Blaise** : Je sais… j'ai mangé Maurice. Mais j'ai payé son enterrement !

**Draco** : (_bas, à Blaise_) On l'a pas enterré.

**Blaise** : Je me disais aussi que ça aurait été bizarre.

_ ._

_- Soyez courageux professeurs._

**Draco** : C'était un serpent non ?

**Hermione** : Vous vous cachez derrière votre maison pour expliquer votre manque de courage ? C'est ahurissant !

**Theodore** : Vous vous cachez bien derrière la votre pour expliquer votre imprudence, expliqué pourquoi vous agissez sans penser aux conséquences…

**Blaise** : Bien dit Theo.

**Theodore** : Tu veux que je te paie un nouveau poisson… afin de te remercier d'appuyer mes propos ou bien ça ira ?

**Ginny** : Il a la rancune tenace.

**Blaise** : Rooh dans dix minutes il m'embrasse.

**Theodore** : (le frappe) Oui et dans une heure j'vais au bureau des aurors pour plaider coupable de ton meurtre.

**Blaise** : Ca rigole plus…

.

_- Sinon elle sera morte pour rien. Sinon le bocal. Restera. Vide. A jamais._

**Theodore** : Bah tiens ! Lui au moins il en a un de bocal.

**Hermione** : T'es lourd là !

_ ._

_- S'il vous plait. Ne me jugez pas trop sévèrement quand vous verrez ça._

**Draco** : Y a peur d'un élève.

**Blaise** : Potter.

**Draco** : Elève.

**Blaise** : Potter.

**Draco** : Elève !

**Blaise** : Potter !

**Theodore** : On va se mettre d'accord : Potter EST un élève. Et Blaise un bouffeur de Maurice.

_

* * *

_

Parce que Maurice est parti d'un délire avec "Mégane" et que c'est Satan qui a finit de me convaincre de le caser :)

A bientôt (j'espère)

Soutch

Snap" B


	25. Chapter 22

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principal **Théodore Nott, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley

**Résumé** : Et si Blaise, Draco et Théodore se rendaient au cinéma. Et si ils se rendaient compte que Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang Mêlé est actuellement dans les salles ? Et si en plus de cela, il fallait ajouter Hermione et Ginny, un moldu râleur et des moldus surexcités...

**En plus** : A prendre au 36ème degré.

**Repérage **: Chapitre 22 ; 1h48= 1h50

**Divers**: Bon... presque un mois... vous m'avez connue quand je postais plus mais aussi en postant moins... je dirais que... c'est pas mal non :D (roooh allez)

**Remerciements **: Merci aux 69 favoris et aux 73 mises en alertes ; inutile de dire que HP6 est loin devant mes autres fics :)

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

_Dumbledore verse le souvenir dans la Pensine_

**Draco **: Potter a l'air d'être au septième ciel

**Blaise** : Qui sait… on voit pas des masses

_ ._

_- J'étais dans la bibliothèque l'autre soir._

**Ysaline** : Ouai c'est bien… on s'en fou.

**Djou** : Mais c'est Tom !

**Ysaline** : TOOOM ! Non on s'en fou pas !

**Djou** : Dis t'es pas censée être avec Theo.

**Ysaline** : Je trompais Voldy avec Theo… maintenant je trompe Theo avec Voldy.

**Mégane** : Y a moins de risques, t'as pas tords.

**Ysaline** : Et quand je trompais Voldy avec Theo, Theo me trompais avec toi.

**Mégane** : Techniquement parlant… c'est Theo qui me trompait avec toi.

**Ysaline** : Chut j'ai raison.

.

**Blaise** : Theo… t'es un gros salaud en fait.

_ ._

_- Et j'ai lu une chose assez étrange sur une forme de magie très rare._

**Blaise** : J'aime pas sa tête.

**Theodore** : J'aime pas la tienne non plus et pourtant je dis rien.

**Blaise** : Non mais il fait trop jeune là. Ca fait bizarre.

**Draco** : Et puis on dirait qu'il a un balai mal placé.

**Blaise** : Ou plutôt bien placé, ça dépend.

**Draco** : En fait il fait genre Premier de classe, monsieur je sais tout et…

**Theodore** : _(sentant les deux regards_) Non je ne suis pas un futur mage noir ! Je suis pas cinglé.

**Hermione** : Ca reste à voir ça … vu tes fréquentations.

**Theodore** : Parlons-en de mes fréquentations. T'as vu les tiennes ?

**Hermione** : Oh mais… je plaisante.

**Theodore** : Pas moi. On ne plaisante pas avec le malheur des gens.

_ ._

_- C'est de la magie très noir, vraiment très noir._

**Draco** : Parce que c'est bien connue… de la magie très noir peut être vraiment très…

**Blaise** : Blanche.

**Draco** : Effectivement.

**Theodore** : Mais arrêtez de critiquer si c'est pour critiquer ça !

**Blaise** : Et bah non. Il dit des trucs bêtes donc je dis aussi des trucs bêtes…

**Theodore** : Histoire qu'il se sente moins bête car ce que tu dis es plus… bête.

**Blaise** : (_sérieux_) Ca c'est méchant.

_ ._

_- C'est un objet dans lequel une personne a caché une partie de son âme._

**Theodore** : (_bouche bée_) Naon ! Il lui a répondu ! Mais il est con ou con ? Les moldus exagèrent là !

**Hermione** : Même pas non.

**Draco** : Les moldus sont des… (_Grimace_) ça me tue de le dire hein mais… des génies.

_ ._

_- Monsieur, je ne vois pas très bien comment ça fonctionne._

**Draco** : Bah tus le et tu verras.

**Hermione** : Malfoy !

**Draco** : Allez quoi. J'ai fais que dire tout haut ce que chacun pensais tout bas.

**Ginny** : Et d'après toi pourquoi on le pensait tout bas ?

.

**Ysaline** : Je deviens folle.

**Mégane** : On a déjà dit que non : tu l'es depuis bien longtemps.

**Ysaline** : Non mais là ça commence à m'auto faire peur hein.

_ ._

_- La partie de l'âme qui est cachée continue de vivre._

**Blaise** : Une de ces têtes de psychopathe !

**Theodore** : On doit donc se méfier de toi aussi ?

**Draco** : Non. Ca donne juste une raison en plus de nous méfier de toi.

**Theodore** : (_le fusillant du regard_) Mais je suis très gentil, MOI ! Comparé à d'autre. (_Le tapant, pas fort_) Non mais. Très gentil.

_ ._

_- … ne pouvez pas mourir._

**Draco** : N'empêche que pour ne pas voir qu'il était intéressé… fallait le faire hein.

**Theodore** : Sans doute la raison qui le poussait à refuser de fournir ce souvenir : la honte de n'avoir rien vu.

**Draco** : Tu lui cherches des excuses en plus ?

**Theodore** : Non, juste à te contredire.

_ ._

_- Comment fait-on pour séparer son âme en deux, monsieur ?_

**Blaise** : Tu la coupes en rondelles et la jettes dans un chaudron en tournant trois fois dans le sens inverses des aiguilles d'une montre et en chantant la Macarena. (_Draco et Theodore le zyeute_) Bah quoi ?

_ ._

_- Je pense que vous connaissez déjà la réponse, non ?_

**Hermione** : Donc en plus il aurait su que… non !

**Theodore** : C'est un film, Granger. Un film.

**Hermione** : Je sais mais… tout est si fidèle depuis le début.

**Theodore** : Oui… si l'on excepte tout ce qui ne l'est pas : il est on ne peut plus fidèle.

.

_- Un meurtre._

**Blaise** : Pourquoi devant la cheminée ? Il a froid ?

**Draco** : Dans les cachots y fait pas chauds…

**Theodore** : Et ça rajoute de l'angoisse, du suspens… celui qui regarde a envie de s'agripper aux fauteuils, partir en courant ou…

**Blaise** : Ou ?

**Theodore** : (_fataliste_) Ou rigoler.

_ ._

_- C'est un acte contrenature. _

**Djou** : Ce qui est contrenature c'est surtout de lui répondre et d'être aussi bête.

_ ._

_- Par exemple… sept fois ?_

**Draco** : Sept. C'est génial le chiffre sept, non ?

**Blaise** : Pourquoi ?

.

_- C'est déjà suffisamment horrible de penser qu'on peut tuer une seule personne, alors diviser son âme en sept morceaux. _

**Theodore** : Bah… sept au final… c'est peu pour lui, non ?

_ ._

_- Ce n'est qu'une théorie ? Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse._

**Blaise** : Naïf !

.

_- Bien sur monsieur._

**Theodore** : Dit-il avec un visage qui laisse pourtant entendre « Bah non vieux croûton »

.

_Ce sera notre petit secret_.

**Ysaline** : Oulla ! Là je suis si surprise ! Il… c'est si touchant !

**Djou** : Euh…

**Ysaline** : Je plaisante hein. Je plaisante.

* * *

A bientôt (j'espère)

Soutch

Snap" B


	26. Hors série 3

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principal **Théodore Nott, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley

**Résumé** : Et si Blaise, Draco et Théodore se rendaient au cinéma. Et si ils se rendaient compte que Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang Mêlé est actuellement dans les salles ? Et si en plus de cela, il fallait ajouter Hermione et Ginny, un moldu râleur et des moldus surexcités...

**En plus** : A prendre au 36ème degré.

**Repérage **: Hors Série 3 : Une envie de coca cola

**Divers**: héhéhéééé ! Mais c'est un HS.. mais on m'aime quand même

**Remerciements **: Merci aux 70 favoris et aux 74 mises en alertes ; inutile de dire que HP6 est loin devant mes autres fics :)

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

**Blaise** : Theo, je peux te dire un secret ?

**Theodore** : Euh… nán.

**Blaise** : Mais pourquoi ?

**Theodore** : Tu vas encore me sortir de la grosse merde.

**Blaise** : Même pas vrai ! C'est trop pas mon genre.

**Theodore** : A d'autre.

.

**Hermione** : J'ai jamais compris comment deux amis pouvaient être aussi vaches entre eux.

**Draco** : J'ai jamais compris comment Potter et Weasley faisaient pour te supporter.

**Hermione** : J'aurais parié sur le contraire : comment je les supportais, moi…

**Draco** : T'es vachement plus pénible que les deux réunis.

**Hermione** : Sympa.

**Draco** : C'est mon second prénom.

.

**Blaise** : (_se levant et prenant un air dramatique_) Puisque c'est ainsi : tout est fini entre nous (_au moldu derrière lui_) Vous pouvez me passer votre gobelet ? _(sans attendre de réponse, il le prend… et le jette à la figure de son ami aux cheveux bruns_) Fini ! (_tourne les talons et descends, tout sourire, les marches_)

**Djou** : Hey toi ! Viens là.

**Blaise** : Hors de question que tu ne me manges.

**Djou** : _(souriante aussi_) Oh mais ne t'en fais pas… (_Prends son coca et le lui lance à la figure_) Je venge juste Theodore.

**Blaise** : Tu le connais ?

**Djou** : Non. En général je devine le prénom des gens toutes seules… j'suis un… une… je sais pas trop quoi mais j'en suis une.

**Blaise** : Tu es folle.

**Djou** : Ca c'est l'alcoolique qui se moque du bourré hein ! Je suis juste un peu moins normale que la moyenne… la folle c'est elle, là-bas (_désigne Ysaline_) Celle qui te zyeute comme si tu étais un macaque.

.

**Theodore** : (_tout dégoulinant_) Blaise ! Tu vas payer pour ton crime.

**Blaise** : Non, ne me poursuis pas… ne rends pas notre séparation plus douloureuse qu'elle n'est réellement. Ma décision est irrévocable : je demande le divorce.

**Theodore** : Blaise ?

**Blaise** : Theodore… tu resteras à jamais dans mon cœur mais… nos chemins se séparent ici : n'essais pas de me retrouver : jamais.

**Djou** : (_à Theodore_) Y craint ton pote.

**Theodore** : Je sais mais… pourquoi il est déjà tout mouillé ? C'était moi qui devais le faire.

**Djou** : J't'ai un peu vengé… mais si tu veux tu peux te venger toi-même.

**Ysaline** : (_les rejoignant_) Ou venger Blaise… comme ça tout le monde est content.

**Djou** : Bah… non pas moi.

**Ysaline** : Blaise cocacolate Theodore tu cocacolates Blaise pour venger Theodore Theodore te cocacolate pour venger Blaise… tout le monde est cocacolaté, sauf moi… tout le monde est cocacolaté et moi je suis contente.

**Theodore** : (_prenant le coca tendu par l'inconnue vengeresse_) Bon et bien… (_Le verse sur Ysaline_) Oups.

**Ysaline** : (_bouche bée_) Il l'a fait exprès le saligaud ! Il sourit comme un manche à balais !

**Blaise** : Ca sourit un … je me tais.

.

**Hermione** : Mais tu sais quoi Malfoy ?

**Draco** : Quoi ?

**Hermione** : T'es pas si con que t'en as l'air en fait.

**Draco** : Ah. Parce que j'ai l'air con ?

**Ginny** : Tu peux pas savoir à quel point.

**Draco** : (_se penche un peu en avant, regarde la rousse_) Ah. J'avais oublié que t'étais là, toi.

**Ginny** : On se demande comment c'est possible.

**Draco** : Mon monde ne tourne pas autour de toi, sais-tu ?

**Ginny** : (_moqueuse_) « Son » monde… bah voyons.

.

**Djou** : (_reprend les mots d'Ysaline pour se moquer d'elle_) Tout le monde est cocacolaté sauf moi. Tout le monde est cocacolaté et moi je suis contente… j'pensais que t'avais tords mais non, pour une fois… je suis effectivement contente.

**Ysaline** : Il m'a cocacolaté l'enfoiré !

**Blaise** : Il s'appelle Theodore… mais l'enfoiré ça lui va aussi.

**Ysaline** : Je vais le…

**Blaise** : Manger ?

**Ysaline** : Kidnapper, l'enfermer dans ma cave, et narguer les gens avec.

**Blaise** : Narguer ?

**Ysaline** : Ils vont être verts de jalousie quand ils sauront que j'ai attrapé le seul spécimen vivant de Theodorus Nottus.

.

Theodore regarde la moldu qu'il a « cocacolaté » selon ses mots… et s'éloigne doucement, l'air de rien. Il était entouré de fou. Cette constatation suffit à lui faire définitivement prendre la fuite et courir rejoindre Draco.

.

**Theodore** : Bonjour.

**Draco** : (_regardant le brun s'asseoir_) Au revoir.

**Theodore** : Euh… ils me font peur.

**Draco** : Je sais que Blaise est un cas mais il ne compte pas pour plusieurs.

**Theodore** : Il a rencontré des moldus… l'une a cocacolaté Blaise pour me venger et une autre voulait que je cocacolate la première pour venger Blaise.

**Draco** : Et t'as fais quoi ?

**Theodore** : J'ai cocacolaté l'autre.

**Draco** : Celle qui t'as vengé ?

**Theodore** : Non, celle qui voulait que je venge Blaise…

**Draco** : Pourquoi t'as fais ça ?

**Theodore** : Elle m'énervait à toujours parler et dire des trucs qui voulaient rien dire.

**Draco** : Donc tu …

**Theodore** : Je l'ai cocacolaté.

**Draco** : Ce qui signifie ?

**Theodore** : Euh… je sais pas. Mais j'lui ai renversé un truc dessus, c'est ptéte ça.

**Hermione** : Et dire qu'il est intelligent après.

**Theodore** : Je suis bon en cours pas intelligent. Nuance.

.

**Ysaline** : (_sautant_ _sur les genoux de Theodore et lui renversant du coca dessus_) Bonjouuuuuuuur !

**Theodore** : Ah non ! Ca fait 2 là !

**Ysaline** : Deux pour toi... mais moi c'est mon premier.

**Theodore** : Pourquoi moi et pas Draco ?

**Ysaline** : Il me reste un fond. Si tu veux je le lui verse.

**Draco** : Hey… j'ai rien fais moi.

**Ysaline** : Tu te tais sinon je te fais taire.

**Draco** : Et comment ?

**Ysaline** : Tu veux savoir ?

.

**Djou** : Bon et bien nous voilà seuls… tous les deux.

**Blaise** : Donc nous ne sommes pas seuls… techniquement.

**Djou** : (_le regarde puis acquiesce_) En effet, maintenant que tu le dis.

.

* * *

A bientôt (j'espère)

Soutch

Snap" B


	27. Chapter 23

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principal **Théodore Nott, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley

**Résumé** : Et si Blaise, Draco et Théodore se rendaient au cinéma. Et si ils se rendaient compte que Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang Mêlé est actuellement dans les salles ? Et si en plus de cela, il fallait ajouter Hermione et Ginny, un moldu râleur et des moldus surexcités...

**En plus** : A prendre au 36ème degré.

**Repérage **: 1h50 à 1h54

**Divers**: Non non vous ne rêvez pas : c'est bel et bien un chapitre... je me rattrape en ce moment, non ? :D A noter que "Francine" n'est pas de mon invention, c'était une folle qui avait imaginée la vie entière de moldu 1 et moldu 2... y compris la situation familiale

**Remerciements **: Merci aux 70 favoris et aux 74 mises en alertes ; inutile de dire que HP6 est loin devant mes autres fics :)

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

_- Monsieur ?_

_Dumbledore s'éloigne._

**Blaise** : Et vas-y que je te réponds pas. Quel manque de respect.

**Draco** : C'est Potter, on le comprend.

**Theodore** : Bien sur que non, crétin blond. C'est Dumbledore. Dumbledore et Potter c'est comme…

**Draco** : Blaise et Bière-au-beurre ?

**Theodore** : Whisky pur feu dans ce cas. Mais c'est ça l'idée.

.

_- C'est au-delà de tout ce que j'imaginais._

**Blaise** : Oooh pauvre chou.

**Ginny** : Un peu plus de respect, Zabini.

**Blaise** : C'est un film. Pas la réalité.

**Theodore** : C'est quand même bien inspiré de la réalité.

**François** : Dommage que vous ne soyez vous aussi réels.

**Draco** : Tu ne l'avais pas fait taire, Theo ?

**Theodore** : Non c'était au début et c'était l'autre.

**Blaise** : (_aigu_) Je suis François le Français.

**François** : Mais je ne suis pas… oh et puis laissez tomber.

_ ._

_- Est-ce que vous pensez qu'il a réussit monsieur ? A faire un horcruxe ?_

**Djou** et **Theodore** : On parle de Voldemort là, y est con ou quoi ?

**Mégane** et **Draco** : Comme si tu l'ignorais.

**Ysaline** et **Blaise** : Ce n'est pas moi qui l'aie dit.

**Djou** et **Draco** : Y a comme un écho. Non ?

**Ysaline** et **Theodore** : Mais non. C'est ton imagination.

**Mégane** et **Blaise** : Alors on a la même.

.

_- Oh oui il a réussit._

**Hermione** : En voilà un réaliste.

**Ginny** : C'est un film.

**Hermione** : Crois moi Ginny : je le sais mieux que vous quatre.

**Draco** : N'oublions pas qu'elle est la seule sang de bourbe.

.

_- Ou un livre._

_- Le journal de Jedusor._

**Blaise** et **Ysaline** : Je ne voudrais rien dire mais… si c'est un journal ce n'est pas un livre.

**Theodore** et **Djou** : Rooh la ferme.

**François** : Vous voyez que c'est chiant des gens qui parlent toujours.

**Draco** : Vous n'arrêtez pas de nous parler donc bon… c'est un peu l'alcoolique qui se fou du bourré.

**Hermione** : C'est quoi cette expression Malfoy ?

**Blaise** : C'est pas la sienne, mais la mienne. Voleur !

**Hermione** : Oh alors je comprends mieux.

_ ._

_- J'ai su alors que c'était une autre forme de magie. Très noire._

**Draco** : La magie noire est de la magie « normale » sauf…

**Theodore** : Sauf qu'elle est noire. Une autre forme de magie ça pourrait être…

**Blaise** : Les elfes de maison ?

**Theodore** : Ouai, j'imagine bien Voldemort demandant à un elfe de maison de l'aide.

**Blaise** : Ca pourrait être marrant.

.

_- Difficile à trouver. Encore plus difficile… à détruire._

**Ginny** : Elle est brûlée sa main ?

**Blaise** : On a su que oui au début du film… Weasley.

**Ginny** : Non mais là on dirait plus qu'elle est… pourrie.

**Theodore** et **Draco** : (_regardant la rousse surpris_) C'est pas nous.

.

_- Mais la magie et surtout la magie noire… laisse des traces._

**Samuel** : C'est un horcruxe ? Potter est un…

**Francine** : (_épouse de Samuel_) Mais non abruti. Sinon il… (_Se tourne vers les sorciers_) Alors les gamins on sait plus quoi inventer pour que cet abruti ne nous croie ? C'est bête hein.

**Draco** : (_regardant la femme_) Version féminine et moldu de Voldemort.

Theodore : (_sortant sa baguette_) J'la fais taire ?

**Francine** : C'est une de vos babioles en plastiques ?

**Theodore** : (_souriant_) Bloc...

**Francine** : (_ricanant_) C'est ça oui.

**Theodore** : (_finissant son sort_) … langue.

**Francine** : (_muette, le regarde, les yeux ronds_) …

**Samuel** : Merci.

**Hermione** : Harry n'est pas un horcruxe. Je le saurais sinon.

**Theodore** : Il y a plein de chose qu'a fait ton Potter et que tu ignores.

**Hermione** : Comme quoi ?

**Theodore** : Je suis sure que si tu demandais à ta copine la rouquine tu aurais déjà un exemple.

.

_- Une fois de plus, je vais t'en demander trop... Harry._

**Hermione** : Ils vont déjà passer au soir de son meurtre ?

**Draco** : J'l'ai pas tué ! Que ça soit dit ! C'est Rogue

**Theodore** : La ferme Malfoy.

.

**Ysaline** : Vous entendez pas… je suppose.

**Djou** : (_après_ _avoir regardé Mégane_) Non rien du tout.

.

_- Ce que j'ai pu me dire ou pas ne change rien._

**Blaise** : On peut pas rembobiner ? J'ai rien suivit de ce que viens de dire Rogue.

_ ._

_- Vous avez accepté… il n'y a rien à ajouter._

**Blaise** : Accepter quoi ?

**Theodore** : De le tuer.

**Blaise** : Bon sérieusement : il a accepté quoi ?

_ ._

_Rogue se tourne dans un mouvement de cape parfait._

**Draco** : J'veux être tout pareil plus tard.

**Blaise** : Graisseux ?

**Draco** : Ca mis à part.

**Theodore** : Gros pif ?

**Draco** : Ca mis à part.

**Blaise** : Prof.

**Draco** : (_horrifié_) Surtout pas.

**Hermione** : Mangemort ?

**Theodore** : Il l'est déjà.

**Hermione** : espion pour l'ordre ?

**Draco** : Plutôt mourir.

**Ginny** : Ca fait déjà plusieurs choses que tu ne veux pas avoir en commun.

**Draco** : Mais j'vous emmerde.

**Theodore** : Ca ya pas à dire… tu nous emmerdes.

.

_- Harry. Tu devrais te raser mon ami._

**Blaise** : (_hilare_) Et c'est lui qui dit ça ? Une paire de ciseaux ne viendrait pas à bout de sa barbe

.

_- Par moment je vois encore le petit garçon… dans le placard._

**Blaise** : J'dirais rien mais franchement… c'est perturbant ce genre de phrase. Vieux pervers va.

.

_- Je suis un vieil homme._

**Hermione** : C'et un euphémisme.

**Blaise** : Un quoi ?

**Theodore** : Un euphémisme c'est lorsque l'on atténue la vérité. Dans son cas « Très vieil homme » serait encore un euphémisme.

**Blaise** : Et fossile ?

.

_- L'endroit où nous allons ce soir est extrêmement dangereux…_

**Blaise** : C'est pourquoi je t'emmène avec moi pour que tu me protèges.

**Theodore** : C'est stupide.

**Blaise** : Il sauve toujours tout le monde.

**Ginny** : Harry était caché quand Rogue a tué Dumbledore… et il ne l'a pas sauvé.

**Draco** : Weaslette… tu es une étrange belette toi, tu savais ?

.

_- Tu dois obéir à tout ordre que je te donnerais sans discuter_

**Blaise** : Ah ah ! J'l'avais dis que c'était un vieux pervers.

**François** : On se demande qui est le pervers, ici.

**_ ._**

_- Si je te dis de m'abandonner à mon sort et de fuir, tu dois le faire._

**Draco** : Même s'il ne le dit pas il devrait le faire.

**Hermione** : C'est de la méchanceté gratuite.

_ ._

_- Et bien ma fonction… donne des privilèges._

**Blaise** : De quelle étendue ?

**Theodore** : (_agacé_) On a comprit Blaise, c'est bon. T'es lourd là.

**Blaise** : J'aime pas la musique en plus.

**Draco** : Et moi c'est toi que j'aime pas.

.

* * *

A bientôt (j'espère)

Soutch

Snap" B


	28. Chapter 24

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principal **Théodore Nott, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley

**Résumé** : Et si Blaise, Draco et Théodore se rendaient au cinéma. Et si ils se rendaient compte que Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang Mêlé est actuellement dans les salles ? Et si en plus de cela, il fallait ajouter Hermione et Ginny, un moldu râleur et des moldus surexcités...

**En plus** : A prendre au 36ème degré.

**Repérage **: 1h54 à 1h57

**Divers**: Et oui... déjà :D Pas plus court que d'habitude (ni plus long)

**Remerciements **: Merci aux 73 favoris et aux 77 mises en alertes ; j'hallucine xD

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

_Ils sont debout sur un caillou, au milieu d'un océan agité._

**Draco** : Je suppose qu'il ne pouvait pas attendre qu'il fasse moins… mauvais pour s'offrir des vacances en tête à tête avec Potter

**Hermione** : Il y avait un horcruxe là-bas.

**Theodore** : Il y est depuis 16 ans, il pouvait bien attendre encore deux ou trois jours, non ?

.

**Djou** : J'ai une question… à quoi ça sert d'aller s'enterrer sur un rocher en plein milieu ? Ca ne fait qu'augmenter les risques, non.

**Jessie** : Risques ?

**Djou** : Que Potter ou Dumby tombent à la mer.

**Ysaline** : Ca serait triiiiste.

**Djou** : Trop génial tu veux dire.

**Ysaline** : Oui je veux dire ça.

**Mégane** : D'autant plus qu'ils savent où est la grotte donc c'est…

**Djou** : Grotte-esque.

_ ._

_Dumbledore prend un couteau et se tourne vers Harry._

**Draco** : Il va l'égorger comme un cochon ?

**Blaise** : N'empêche… on est méchant.

**Draco** : Parce qu'on veut que Potter se fasse égorger ?

**Blaise** : Non. D'égorger les cochons, les pauvres… ils nous ont rien fait.

**Theodore** : (_grognant_) Parce que Maurice t'avait fait quelque chose ?

**Hermione** : Et v'là-t-il pas qu'il nous reparle de son satané poisson.

_ ._

_Mets la lame sur sa paume de main. Dramatiquement._

**Djou** : Oh ouiiii !

**Ysaline** : Il va se suicider devant Harry ! Mais non ! Rogue doit le zigouiller !

**Djou** : Ah oui… vu comme ça c'est moins cool.

.

_- Le but est d'affaiblir tout intrus._

**Blaise** : Ca serait plus logique d'affaiblir Potter il est plus jeune donc serait moins affaiblis. Theo ? Pourquoi je sens comme un regard sur moi.

**Theodore** : Parce que je te regarde et me demande comment tu peux être aussi… logique.

.

_- Vous auriez dû me laisser faire._

**Blaise** : C'est ce que je viens de suggérer.

_ ._

_- Non. Ton sang est bien plus précieux que le mien._

**Draco** : On est censé pleurer là ?

**Samuel** : Censé être dramatique, vous foutez tout en l'air.

**Francine** : (_lui tapant derrière la tête_) Ton langage !

_ ._

_Il passe sa main noire et saignante sur la pierre._

**Ginny** : Sa main est franchement dégoûtante.

.

_Un passage s'ouvre._

**Blaise** : Hàààn ! C'est de la magie !

**Francine** : Vous ne faites pas de la magie ?

**Blaise** : Mais même quand on fait de la magie ça ça reste magique…

**Theodore** : C'est stupide et impossible. C'est de la roche et en trente secondes, montre en main… il n'y a plus rien.

**Hermione** : La magie ne s'explique pas.

**Draco** : Tout comme ne s'explique pas le « comment tu as pu en faire, toi, la moldu »

**Theodore** : Tu deviens lourd, Draco.

**Draco** : Tu recommences à la défendre !

_ ._

_- Voldemort n'aurait certainement pas facilité la découverte de sa cachette._

**Blaise** : Ca aurait été légèrement stupide de sa part.

**Theodore** : Légèrement ? Carrément tu veux dire.

.

_- Il aura mit en place certaines protection._

**Djou** : Il veut passer pour intelligent mais il a aucun mérite… n'importe qui penserait à protéger un bout de son âme. Même Ysa… c'est dire.

**Ysaline** : Fais des remarques sur Ysa quand Ysa n'est pas là.

**Djou** : Bah non.

**Ysaline** : Quand le chat n'est pas là, les souris dansent… donc si. Attends que je sois pas là pour danser

**Djou** : T'es pas un chat et je suis pas une souris donc…

.

_Il tend la main et une chaine apparait._

**Blaise** : Y est trop balaise quand même. Comment il a su.

_- Tu t'en charges Harry._

**Draco** : Je me disais aussi que c'était louche qu'il ne veuille de lui ! Il lui sert de bras… c'est quand même encore louche… Potter a la force d'une crevette.

**Theodore** : (_moqueur_) Hermione doit avoir plus de force, vu comment elle t'avait cogné en troisième… ça doit être encore pire à présent.

**Hermione** & **Draco** : (_d'une même voix_) Hermione ?

_ ._

_Harry tire de toutes ses forces_.

**Djou** : Et il le fait encore… quel boulet.

Ysaline : Il est né pour sauver le monde… alors il le sauve.

**Djou** : S'il était né le 30 Juillet il serait né pour rien, donc ?

**Ysaline** : Ahein.

**Djou** : Et si Pettigrow avait pas trahis ses amis…

**Ysaline** : Bah Potter aurait eu aucun intérêt et nous pas d'histoire du petit sorcier balafré.

**Djou** : Et si Rogue n'avait pas rapporté la prophétie…

**Ysaline** : Dans ce cas pas de euh…

**Mégane** : Il ne l'aurait jamais su et aurait continué ses massacres l'air de rien sauf que la prophétie aurait existé quand même et donc Harry n'aurait pas été orphelin mais aurait quand même pu le tuer.

**Djou** & **Ysaline** : On sait pas. Avec des **_si_** on peut refaire le monde.

_ ._

_Harry tire encore et toujours._

**Theodore** : Il sait même pas pourquoi il tire.

**Draco** : Mais si ! Dumbledore lui a demandé donc…

**Theodore** : (_heureux que ce soit Draco qui ait répondu_) Il dit on il fait ?

**Draco** : Ouai'p… comme un crétin.

**Theodore** : Donc on peut dire que…

**Blaise** : (_le coupant_) Il est Dumbledore et moi je suis Potter, c'est ça que tu voulais dire, Theo ?

**Theodore** : Ouai.. je voulais le dire.. je peux plus maintenant.

**Ginny** : Ooh ! Regardez !

_ ._

_Ils quittent déjà la barque._

**Hermione** : On peut pas dire que la traversée soit longue en tout cas.

**Draco** : Elle ne présente, je suppose, aucun intérêt au niveau de l'histoire… ils traversent et bastà.

_ ._

_- Vous pensez que l'horcruxe est là-dedans, monsieur ?_

**Draco** : Il serait où autrement ? Y a que ça.

**Blaise** : Ca aurait été plutôt malin de la part de Voldy de… faire croire qu'il y ait un horcruxe dedans alors qu'il n'y en a pas. Il fait en sorte qu'on ne pense qu'il y a un truc, il met un truc mortel et il claque… alors qu'en fait il est caché à un endroit tout bête et mal protégé.

**Hermione** : Pourquoi mal protégé ? Ca serait idiot de ne pas protéger quelque chose qui peut nous rendre pour ainsi dire immortel.

**Theodore** : Sauf si on se dit ça, justement… que c'est impossible et stupide, donc on y pense pas et… voilà.

* * *

A bientôt (j'espère)

Soutch

Snap" B


	29. Chapter 25

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principal **Théodore Nott, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley

**Résumé** : Et si Blaise, Draco et Théodore se rendaient au cinéma. Et si ils se rendaient compte que Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang Mêlé est actuellement dans les salles ? Et si en plus de cela, il fallait ajouter Hermione et Ginny, un moldu râleur et des moldus surexcités...

**En plus** : A prendre au 36ème degré.

**Repérage **: 1h57 à * je sais pas mon film à bugé pour les heures l'enfoiré *

**Divers**: J'ai mis des jours à m'y mettre ; puis des heures... j'avais toujours un "truc" à faire plutôt que ça xD j'suis nulle. Bientôt la fin hein

**Remerciements **: Merci aux 73 favoris et aux 79 mises en alertes ; j'hallucine xD

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

_- Oh oui_

**Theodore** : J'avoue que s'il avait répondu « Oh non » j'me serais posé quelques questions.

**Blaise** : Mais ils sont cons les dialogues…

**Draco** : J'me demande si ce sont les dialogues qui sont cons… ou les personnes.

**Hermione** : Ils ont un texte Malfoy.

**Draco** : Que je t'explique l'idée, Granger… Ils incarnent Potter et Dumbledore… donc c'est logique que les dialogues ne soient stupides, non ?

**Ginny** : Il a pas tord… enfin. Harry énonce quand même souvent des débilités.

**Draco** : (_surpris_) Il y a au moins une personne de d'accord avec moi.

**Blaise** : Nán ! Moi aussi j'le suis.

**Theodore** : Mais toi y s'en fou.

.

_- Il faut la boire_

**Draco** : Tant de mystère pour dire ça ?

**Blaise** : Nán mais attends… il faut la boire quoi ! Tu te rends pas compte

**Draco** : Bah si… justement.

.

**Djou** : En fait, y est pas si intelligent que ça le Dumbledore… sinon il saurait que ça va le tuer et il aurait emmené quelqu'un qu'il aimait pas

**Mégane** : Dumbledore aime tout le monde.

**Ysaline** : Parce que tu penses que Dumby aime Voldy ?

_ ._

_- Tu te souviens à quelles conditions je t'ai laissé venir avec moi ?_

**Blaise** : A condition qu'il le laisse claquer

**Hermione** : Mais il ne mourra pas ici. Ca n'a rien à voir.

**Draco** : Ca a contribué.

**Ginny** : Tu essaies de te donner bonne conscience ?

**François** et **Theodore** : La ferme.

**Theodore** et **François** : La ferme aussi.

_ ._

_- Tu dois t'assurer que je continue à boire_

**Draco** : Le veinard ! Il a le droit d'obliger ce fou à faire ce qu'il veut pas faire.

**Hermione** : A mettre un pied de plus dans la tombe, Malfoy

**Theodore** : (_moqueur_) Je pensais que ça n'avait rien à voir.

**Blaise** : Il t'a eu, sur ce coup là, Granger.

.

**Ysaline** : Qu'on me pende si personne ne dit « Malfoy » et « Granger »

**Djou** : Et si on le dit… on peut quand même te pendre ?

.

_- Pourquoi je ne peux pas la boire ?_

**Djou** : Dumbledore laisse pourtant comprendre qu'il pourrait mourir en la buvant et Potter veut savoir… y est con ?

**Ysaline** : Bah oui.

.

_- Beaucoup moins précieux que toi._

**Draco** : A choisir j'préfère encore Dumbledore à Potter

**Theodore** : Dommage que tu n'ais pas à choisir.

**François** : T'es sur d'être leur pote, le brun ?

**Theodore** : (_montre Draco_) Lui ? C'pas mon ami.

.

_Dumbledore se met à trembler._

_- Professeur ? Professeur ?_

**Draco** : Je pense qu'il avait entendu la première fois.

**Theodore** : Ca fait effet drôlement vite.

.

**Ysaline** : J'en connais un qui va mouriiiiiiiireuh

**Djou** : Et moi j'en connais une qui va mourir dans pas longtemps aussi si elle continue.

**Ysaline** : Mégane ?

**Mégane** : Elle parlait de toi…

_ ._

_Harry rapporte encore de la « boisson » à Dumbledore._

**Draco** : J'ignore si je dois le trouver admirable ou minable.

**Theodore** : Je pense pourtant que tu vas le trouver minable.

**Draco** : Bien entendu. C'est Potter et… il obéit au vieux fou alors qu'il est vieux et fou et que de toute évidence ce truc va le tuer.

**Blaise** : Peut être que c'est ce qu'il espérait secrètement… que Dumbledore meurt.

**Theodore** : Euh…

**Blaise** : Nán c't'une connerie. Je plaisantaiiiis.

**Theodore** : Ah. C'était. Euh. Marrant.

.

**Djou** : Et dire que Regulus Black à…

**Mégane** : Tu t'en fais plus pour lui que Dumbledore ?

**Djou** : Boarf. Il était vieux Dumbledore, il avait fait son temps… et puis : lui ça servait à rien parce que c'était déjà pas le médaillon.

**Mégane** : Ce qui rends sa mort d'autant plus tragique.

**Djou** : Et inutile. Il a voulu faire son héros, jouer avec le feu… il s'est brûlé. Dommage pour lui.

_ ._

_Dumbledore refuse, tel un gamin, de boire. Malgré les suppliques de Potter._

**Draco** : Quel gosse pourrit gâté.

**Theodore** : Hum Hum. Je te trouve bien mal placé pour dire ça… Draco.

**Draco** : Rooh ça va, fait pas ton Rabat-joie.

**Blaise** : Tu demandes l'impossible à Theodore là. Et c'est pas comme le coca cola : l'impossible ne deviendra pas possible.

**Hermione** : J'ignore s'il faut en rire ou en pleurer.

**Draco** : Dans le doute : fais les deux.

.

**Djou** : J'ai l'impression de voir Gandalf… du seigneur des anneaux.

**Ysaline** : C'est ptéte son frère. Qui sait.

**Djou** : C'est ça… et Potter c'est qui ? Le frère de Gollum ?

**Ysaline** : Toi aussi tu trouves la ressemblance entre les deux frappante ?

**Mégane** : Tant que vous y êtes… on peut aussi comparer Dumbledore avec Saroumane.

**Ysaline** et **Djou** : La ressemblance est un peu moins frappante entre Dumby et Saroumane qu'avec Gandalf.

_ ._

_Harry retire le médaillon._

**Draco** : Tout ça pour ça.

**Ginny** : Il y a un bout de l'âme de Voldemort dedans…

**Hermione** : Techniquement non puisque c'est le faux. Regulus Black l'avait déjà remplacé.

**Ginny** : Je sais, je sais… RAB.

**Blaise** : Rien A Battre ?

_ ._

_- Vous avez réussis ! Regardez._

**Ysaline** : Il lui avait demandé à boire, nàn ?

**Djou** : Potter est pas une lumière… même pas une lampe de poche. Ne lui en demandes pas trop : il a déjà comprit tout seul que le médaillon était important et intéressant.

**Mégane** : (_amusée_) Harry Potter ne t'a rien fait que je sache.

**Djou** : Mais si je l'avais connu, et s'il existait… il m'aurait fait. Je sais pas quoi mais il m'aurait fait.

.

- _Aguamenti_.

_L'eau apparaît dans le récipient mais disparaît une fois dans le coquillage_

**Draco** : C'est à mon tour de me demander si j'dois en rire ou en pleurer.

**Hermione** : Fais les deux, dans le doute.

**Blaise** : C'est qu'il insiste en plus, le bougre.

_ ._

_Harry entends du bruit et s'approche de l'eau._

**Theodore** : C'est moi ou… c'est stupide de s'approcher de l'eau quand on pense que le danger vient de l'eau.

**Hermione** : Vous le dites assez : Harry n'est pas toujours très fût-fût.

* * *

A bientôt (j'espère)

Soutch

Snap" B


	30. Chapter 26

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principal **Théodore Nott, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley

**Résumé** : Et si Blaise, Draco et Théodore se rendaient au cinéma. Et si ils se rendaient compte que Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang Mêlé est actuellement dans les salles ? Et si en plus de cela, il fallait ajouter Hermione et Ginny, un moldu râleur et des moldus surexcités...

**En plus** : A prendre au 36ème degré.

**Repérage **: -26:05 jusque -21:05

**Divers**: Déjà déjà déjààààà

**Remerciements **: Merci aux 73 favoris et aux 79 mises en alertes ; j'hallucine xD

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

_Harry se penche au dessus de l'eau._

**Blaise** : Et… plouf dans l'eau… et plus de Potter.

**Ginny** : Qu'est ce que vous auriez fait si c'était arrivé ?

**Blaise** : J'aurais été dansé et chanter à son enterrement. J'aurais admiré les gens le pleurer. Et je t'aurais aidé à sauter de la tour d'Astro.

**Hermione** : Tu aurais aidé quelqu'un ?

**Blaise** : On ne dirait pas comme ça mais en fait j'suis très gentil.

**Theodore** : Effectivement on ne dirait pas.

**Blaise** : Theo… à force, tes méchancetés et toi… j'les entends même plus.

.

_- Lumos_

**Ysaline** : Une heure plus tard… Potter se souvient qu'il a une baguette.

**Djou** : Au moins il s'en est souvenu… comme si.

_ ._

_Met le coquillage dans l'eau pour en prendre._

**Draco** : Ca c'est intelligent ! Y a un truc dans l'eau et lui il fait en sorte de bien montrer où il est. Il met la lumière tout près et met la main dans l'eau. Je n'aurais pas pu être plus intelligent c'est… du grand Potter ça !

**Blaise** : Je sens comme de l'ironie dans ta phrase.

.

_Une main sort de l'eau_

**Ysaline** : Gollum !

**Mégane** : Ce n'était pas Harry ?

**Djou** : Raaah Harry égal Gollum et inferius égal Gollum…. Mathématiquement parlant nous pouvons donc conclure qu'Harry égal inferius.

**Mégane** : Djou qui parle « mathématiquement »… on aura tout vu.

.

**Blaise** : (_répète_) Potter égal inferius ? Elle n'a pas tord

**Draco** : C'est méchaaaant !

**Blaise** : Tu trouves ?

**Draco** : Les pauvres inferi ! Ils ne méritent pas pareille comparaison

**Hermione** : Moi aussi ça m'aurait étonnée.

.

_Harry recule._

**Theodore** : Bieeen il a comprit que quand y a un bruit inquiétant dans l'eau il ne faut pas s'approcher de l'eau.

**Blaise** : Sauf si on est curieux.

**Theodore** : Je pensais que l'intelligence primait sur la curiosité

.

_Des inferi arrivent de toute part. _

**Draco** : Bouffez leeee

**Blaise** : Mm si on en suit la logique moldu… ils boufferaient leur… frère. Leur semblable. Puisqu'ils seraient des Gollum et Potter un Gollum aussi. (_Regarde Hermione_) Granger… c'est quoi un Gollum.

**Hermione** : T'es trop jeune pour comprendre, dans quelques années tu sauras Je préfère préserver tes pensées si pures.

**Draco** : Le jour où Blaise aura des pensées « pures »… j'suis près à embrasser Theo.

**Theodore** : (_regarde Blaise_) Le jour où tes pensées seront pures… je te tue avant que Draco ne le sache.

_ ._

_- Stupefix, stupefix, Sectumsempra_

**Draco** : Mm il essaie de tuer des morts… c'est… c'est complètement Potterien comme idée.

_ ._

_- Harry… Harryy. Harryy_

**Blaise** : Mais qu'on l'achève là… il est chiant

_ ._

_Plan global les inferi sont partout._

**Djou** : Et par la force de l'amouuuuuur il va pas mourir

_ ._

_Harry est entraîné dans le « lac », sous l'eau._

**Ysaline** : Et dire que c'est sans doute là qu'est Regulus.

**Djou** : Potter doit pas rester là en clair… t'imagines (choquée) obligé de côtoyer Potter pour l'éternité… même si c'est une éternité de mort…

**Ysaline** : Plutôt mourir…

**Mégane** : Il est déjà mort, techniquement.

**Ysaline** : Et bien... re mourir. Ou ressusciter.

**Djou** : « Bonjour, je suis Harry Potter, et je suis mort moi aussi » « Aaaaah ressuscitez moi ! Sauvez-le ! Je sais pas ! Mais me laissez pas avec lui »

_ ._

_Et soudain… tout s'éclaire, tout s'enflamme._

**Draco** : Les portes de l'enfer ! Muhahahaa.

_ ._

_Et le feu va dans l'eau et foudroie l'inferius._

**Blaise** : (_réfléchis_) Le feu va dans l'eau et s'éteints pas ? C'est tout mais pas normal et **logique**. L'eau éteint le feu. Le feu s'éteint à l'eau.

_ ._

_Harry retourne à la surface… et des flammes brûlent… sur l'eau._

**Draco** : J'avoue que bon… c'est spécial l'idée des moldus.

**François** : C'est stupide oui… comme si le feu pouvait.

**Theodore** : (_soupire_) C'est ce que Blaise et Draco viennent de dire, m'sieur

**François** : Il m'énerve hein !

**Hermione** : Il énerve tout le monde.

_ ._

_C'est en fait Dumbledore qui réussit ce miracle._

**Draco** : Il était pas en train de claquer lui ?

**Blaise** : Son petit Potter allait mourir voyons !

**Draco** : Bah on s'en fou, non ?

**Theodore** : Mais lui non… et puis c'est Dumbledore et c'est un film moldu…

.

**Djou** : Ysa j'commence à penser que t'as raison.

**Mégane** : Mais ça n'existe pas !

**Ysaline** : Qu'est ce que t'en sais. T'as jamais vu Alan Rickman et pourtant… il existe non. C'est pas parce que t'as pas vu que ça n'existe pas.

**Djou** : Sur le coup tu peux pas lui donner tord quand même.

**Mégane** : Je peux… mais ça serait être de mauvaise foi.

.

_Harry arrive et il ne tient presque plus debout _

**Blaise** : C'est Potter qui le rend faible ! Quand il est pas là il va bien mais quand il est là il tient plus debout… ahah !

**Ginny** : Zabini…

**Blaise** : Ma gueule.

**Ginny** : T'as tout compris.

_ ._

_On quitte Potter et Dumbledore pour une vue plongeante sur Draco._

**Theodore** : Je sais que t'aimes pas qu'on dise ça mais ...

**Blaise** : T'as les cheveux blancs.

**Hermione** : Vu les crétins qu'il côtoie.

**Theodore** : Faudrait penser à accorder tes violons ma grande… tout à l'heure c'était moi que tu plaignais de rester avec les deux zigotos… maintenant Dragogole… le prochain c'est qui ? Blaise ? Nààààn quand même pas nààààn.

**Hermione** : Qui sait.

**Theodore** : Je préfère ne pas savoir, en fin de compte.

.

_Zoom sur les pieds de Draco qui vont frôler le sol._

**Draco** : Genre j'vais marcher pieds nus ! C'est dégueulasse par terre et…

**Theodore** & **Blaise** : C'est l'infirmerie hein.

**Draco** : Alors c'est froid !

** .**

_ On finira le chapitre chez Barjo et Beurk (Borgin et Burke) où des mangemorts arrivent en file indienne._

**Blaise** : L'invasion peut commencer.

* * *

**Annonce :**

**Il n'y aura pas de vraie fin. Une fois le film finit, je pense la passer en "complete".**

**En revanche il y aura du "bonus" sur Kazeo**

* * *

A bientôt (j'espère)

Soutch

Snap" B


	31. Chapter 27

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principal **Théodore Nott, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley

**Résumé** : Et si Blaise, Draco et Théodore se rendaient au cinéma. Et si ils se rendaient compte que Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang Mêlé est actuellement dans les salles ? Et si en plus de cela, il fallait ajouter Hermione et Ginny, un moldu râleur et des moldus surexcités...

**En plus** : A prendre au 36ème degré.

**Repérage **: -23:05 jusque -21:06

**Divers**: Dix jours après... me revoilàà

**Remerciements **: Merci aux 76 favoris et aux 80 mises en alertes ; j'hallucine WOW

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

_Draco quitte l'infirmerie_

**Theodore** : T'es déjà sur pied.

**Draco** : Je suis génial.

**Blaise** : Tu te fais déchiqueter par Potter et t'es debout en deux jours mais quand t'es griffée par un aigle-cheval, ça met des mois…

**Theodore** : On dit Hippogriffe, Blaise, quand on est poli et intelligent.

**Hermione** : Parce que tu essais, Nott, de nous faire croire qu'il est poli et intelligent ?

**Blaise** : Et ma politesse t'emmerdes.

**Theodore** : Oui, je vois ça...

_ ._

_Draco retire le drap de l'armoire à disparaître._

**Djou** : Un jour faudrait qu'on lui dise qu'un truc caché se voit plus qu'un truc pas caché.

**Ysaline** : Je te capte pas là

**Djou** : Si y a plein de trucs… tout partout. Un truc caché attirera ton attention. Plus que s'il est, comme tout le reste, pas caché.

**Ysaline** : T'es bizarre.

_ ._

_L'armoire s'ouvre une fumée noire sort._

**Blaise** : (_à_ _Draco_) J'en conclue que pour les moldus… Bellatrix c'est de la fumée.

**Theodore** : Et ton cerveau c'est du vent.

**Blaise** : Normal, j'habite au pays des courants d'airs.

**Theodore** : Effectivement t'habites en Angleterre.

**Blaise** : T'as cassé ma vanne.

**Theodore** : Tu as mangé Maurice, je te rappelle.

**Blaise** : Et tu n'en savais rien jusqu'à y a moins d'une heure.

_ ._

_Bellatrix, Greyback et d'autres mangemorts masqués sortent._

**Draco** : (_soupire_) Pourquoi y sont masqués ceux là.

**Theodore** : La bonne question serait : Pourquoi ta stupide tante ne l'est pas.

**Draco** : C'est pas ma tante c't'une moldue.

**Blaise** : Mais elle joue ta tante donc c'est ta tante.

**Draco** : Blaise ?

**Blaise** : (_soupire_) Ma gueule.

_ ._

_Harry et Dumbledore arrivent._

**Blaise** : Y est pas mourut lui ?

**Theodore** : Il marche… je te répondrais donc « non il n'est pas mourut »

_ ._

_- Non, Severus. J'ai besoin de Severus_

**Mégane** : On dirait presque qu'il appelle Sirius.

**Ysaline** : SIRIUUUUUS !

**Mégane** : Tais-toi, toi.

**Ysaline** : Mais…

**Mégane** : Après Remus ça va pas être Sirius hein.

**Ysaline** : Remus ? Même pas… enfin… j'sais plus.

**Djou** : Les filles ?

**Ysaline** & **Mégane** : Nos gueules.

.

_- Dis lui ce qu'il s'est passé. N'en parles à personne d'autre. Severus._

**Blaise** : J'vais lui faire bouffer Rogue moi… et par les narines !

**Theodore** : Dans ce cas là il va pas vraiment le manger…

**Blaise** : Rooh Theo…

**Theodore** : (_soupire_) Ma bouche.

**Hermione** : (_exaspérée_) Raaah mais taisez-vous. Ecoutez au moins le film pendant les dernières minutes.

**Theodore** : J'écouterais le générique.

**Blaise** : Le quoi ?

**Theodore** : Je sais pas… c't'un môme qui en parlait à sa mère quand j'achetais les tickets… il voulait rester pendant le générique.

**Hermione** : Nott, j'me demande comment les gens peuvent te considérer comme un mec intelligent.

**Theodore** : C'est bizarre… j'me posais la même question… à ton sujet. Enfin… pas en tant que « mec intelligent »… ni comme « fille » intelligente. Plus comme « truc intelligent ».

**Draco** : Theo ? Tu es mon Dieu !

**Theodore** : Ca fait des années que je le sais, oui. Mais c'est bien d'enfin t'en rendre compte.

.

_- Caches toi en dessous. Ne te montre pas. Ne parles à personne sans ma permission._

**Ysaline** : J'voudrais rien dire mais y a deux secondes il savait pas se tenir debout même aidé par Gollum.

**Djou** : Chut

.

**Draco** : Potter le soumis.

**Blaise** : Et là Dumbledore crève et peut jamais lui donner la permission.

**Theodore** : (_toussote_) Sauf que Potter n'est pas vraiment un exemple à suivre quand il s'agit… d'obéir.

_ ._

_-Ais confiance._

**Blaise** : J'voudrais rien dire mais…

**Theodore** : (_le coupe_) Alors ne dis rien.

**Blaise** : Mais je dirais quand même. Dans confiance y a quand même le mot « con » dedans… ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire. (_Droit dans son siège_) Theo, je sais que je suis beau mais arrêtes de me regarder avec tes yeux.

**Theodore** : Et je devrais te regarder avec quoi ? Mon cul ?

_ ._

_Draco pointe sa baguette sur Dumbledore._

**Hermione** : (_frappe Draco_) Monstre ! Malfoy ! T'es un…

**Draco** : (_pousse Granger_) Hey Granger ! J'suis pas ton moldu là. Hein.

**Theodore** : (_moqueur_) C'est un film, Granger.

**Hermione** : Qui est tout de même assez… fidèle.

**Blaise** : On doit pas avoir la même définition du mot fidèle, alors…

.

**Djou** : Malfoy.

**Ysaline** : (_sourit_) Ouiiii

**Djou** : Euh…

**Ysaline** : J'réponds pas « oui » à Malfoy hein… mais « oui » à « Ysaline tu avais raison »

**Djou** : Jamais je dirais que t'avais raison parce que tu ne peux pas avoir raison.

.

_- Bonsoir Draco._

**Blaise** : Il t'appelle par ton p'tit nom ?

**Ginny** : Draco étant le prénom de Malfoy c'est… (_Reçoit un regard noir de Blaise_) je me tais.

_ ._

_- Qu'est ce qui t'amène par cette belle soirée de printemps ?_

**Blaise** : Belle soirée… on doit pas avoir la même définition de « belle » alors.

**Ginny** : Tu n'as, visiblement… jamais la même définition que les autres.

**Blaise** : C'est les autres qui ont pas la même.

.

_- Qui d'autre est-là ? J'vous ai entendu parler._

_- Oooh je me parle souvent à moi-même_

**Theodore** : Après on va nous en vouloir quand on va dire « vieux fou »

**Blaise** : Moi j't'en veux pas Theo… moi j't'en veux pas.

_ ._

_- Draco, tu n'es pas un assassin._

**Hermione** : Mais il va le devenir.

**Blaise** : (_se lève_) Même pas ! Ah ah Aaaaah ! Dans ton cul Granger ! Et ça doit pas être le seul truc que…

**Draco** & **Theodore** : (_faisant se rasseoir Blaise_) On a comprit.

_ ._

_- Comment savez-vous ce que je suis ? J'ai fais des choses qui vous feraient frémir !_

**Hermione** : Et qu'as-tu fais, Malfoy ? Tu as été tuer une famille « sang de bourbe » ?

**Blaise** : Que nenni, que nenni !

**Theodore** : Il a été voler une sucette à Honeydukes… c'est bien pire

**Draco** : (_râleur_) Mais Théooo ! C'était un secret !

* * *

A bientôt (j'espère)

Soutch

Snap" B


	32. Chapter 28

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principal **Théodore Nott, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley

**Résumé** : Et si Blaise, Draco et Théodore se rendaient au cinéma. Et si ils se rendaient compte que Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang Mêlé est actuellement dans les salles ? Et si en plus de cela, il fallait ajouter Hermione et Ginny, un moldu râleur et des moldus surexcités...

**En plus** : A prendre au 36ème degré.

**Repérage **: -21:06 à -20

**Divers**: J'ai posté y a une semaine jour pour jour (j'pense) et me revoilà déjà. Non je ne suis pas malade :)

**Remerciements **: Merci aux 76 favoris et aux 80 mises en alertes ; j'hallucine WOW

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

_- Comme jeter un sort à Katie Bell en espérant qu'elle me remette un collier ensorcelé, ou remplacer une bouteille d'Hydromel par du poison…_

**Theodore** : Ah… (_Regarde Draco_) Parce t'as fais ça toi ? Je pensais que la sucette t'avait suffit mais non… tu continues tes conneries.

**Draco** : Pardon maman.

**Blaise** : Tu vas prendre cher à la maison… pas de dessert pendant une semaine.

**Draco** : Mais papaaaa…

**Theodore** : (_indigné_) Alors Blaise c'est papa mais moi c'est maman ! Fils indigne !

**Hermione** : (_Murmurant_) Ils sont fou.

**Ginny** : Ca… c'est pas un scoop.

_ ._

_- Mais je ne peux m'empêcher, devant des tentatives aussi vaines, que tu n'y as pas mis tout ton cœur._

**Blaise** : T'as pas mis tout ton cœur ? Draco ! Je suis déçu de ton comportement !

**Theodore** : Cœur ? C'est surtout son cerveau qu'il n'a pas mit dedans.

**Blaise** : Cerveau ? Parce que tu penses qu'il a été fournit avec ?

**Theodore** : On lui ouvre le crâne pour vérifier ?

**Blaise** : Bonne idée. On fait ça quand ?

**Theodore** : Demain soir. Le temps qu'on prépare une scène de crime parfaite.

.

_- Il me fait confiance. Il m'a choisit._

**Blaise** & **Theodore** : Qu'il est con.

**Draco** : (_Grincheux_) La ferme les mecs.

**Blaise** : Non mais c'est vrai quoi… te faire confiance.

**Theodore** : Même Crabbe et Goyle seraient m… non peut être pas. Mais presque.

**Ginny** : Ce que vous pouvez être méchant quand même.

**Draco** : C'est toujours pour ma pomme.

**Hermione** : Qui aime bien, châtie bien.

**Theodore** : Remarque… qui n'aime pas châtie bien aussi.

.

_Montre la marque._

**Ysaline** : Que c'est joli ! Je veux la même !

**Djou** : Voldy… y marque vraiment n'importe qui.

**Mégane** : Hein ?

**Djou** : Les mangemorts sont pas des lumières, sauf quelques exceptions… et regarde : Il a aussi marqué Potter.

**Ysaline** : (_tapes la tête de Djou_) On dit pas Potter mais Gollum ! Espèce de mal élevée.

**Djou** : Mais j'l'aime bien Gollum, moi…

_ ._

_- Alors je vais te faciliter la tâche._

**Ysaline** : Ca serait drôle qu'il saute !

**Djou** : Argh non ! Je veux qu'on le tue-tue.

**Ysaline** : Tu veux qu'il soit en tutu ?

**Djou** : Vas dormir.

.

_- Expelliarmus._

**Blaise** : ARGH ! Vade retro satanas !

**Draco** : Hein ?

**Theodore** : La signature de Potter. N'as-tu donc aucun amour propre.

**Blaise** : Dommage… c'est pourtant le seul amour que tu pourrais recevoir.

**Hermione** : C'est de la méchanceté gratuite.

**Theodore** : (_Moqueur_) Qui aime bien châtie bien.

**Hermione** : Qui n'aime pas châtie bien aussi, non ?

**Theodore** : C'est dur la vie hein… on ne peut même pas savoir si quelqu'un est méchant avec nous parce qu'il nous aime … ou pas.

**Blaise** : Le contexte.

**Theodore** : C'est toi qui est con, Blaise.

**Blaise** : _Con_tent, _Con_texte, _Con_vivial, _Con_fiance… c'est un signe, non ?

**Theodore** : **_Con_**-doléance pour la mort de ton dernier neurone (le frappe sur la tête)

.

_Draco tremble. Grimace etc._

**Blaise** : T'as envie d'aller aux toilettes ?

**Theodore** : Mm j'dirais surtout que c'est trop tard là.

**Draco** : Je vous signales que je ne suis PAS ce blondinet là, hein. Juste pour vous rappeler.

**Theodore** : T'inquiètes on sait… mais on a juste...

**Blaise** : Aucun mal à te remplacer.

**Draco** : Comment j'dois l'prendre ?

**Theodore** & Blaise : Mal.

.

_- Il y en a d'autres._

_- Comment ?_

_- L'armoire à disparaître, dans la salle sur demande. J'l'ai réparée._

**Draco** : Ah ah ! Vous n'avez plus rien à dire, là… hein.

**Blaise** : (_hausse les épaules_) Pour une fois que tu fais un truc de tes dix doigts.

**Theodore** : Tu veux pas non plus qu'on t'applaudisses.

**Draco** : Si.

.

_- Laisses moi deviner, elle a une sœur… une jumelle._

_- Barjo et Beurk, ça forme un passage._

_- Astucieux._

**Blaise** : Si je peux me permettre, et je sais qu'on me permettra pas mais je me permet tout seul… Dumbledore veut juste gagner du temps.

_ ._

_- Draco, autrefois j'ai connu un garçon qui a fait tous les mauvais choix possible._

**Djou** : Il parle de qui là… Tom ou Gellert.

**Ysaline** : Gné ?

**Mégane** : Jedusor ou Grindelwald.

_ ._

_- Je ne veux pas que vous m'aidiez. Vous ne comprenez rien._

**Blaise** : Tt tt tt … que tu es mal placé pour dire ça.

**Theodore** : C'est pas moi qui l'ai dit.

**Blaise** : Non. Mais tu l'as pensé si fort que je l'ai entendu et répété.

.

_Draco continue de grimacer._

**Blaise** : Fallait passer aux toilettes avant. C'est ta faute hein.

**Theodore** : Au pire il pouvait le stupéfixer, partir, revenir.

**Blaise** : Mais y avait Potter en dessous.

**Theodore** : Il le savait pas. Gogole.

**Draco** : J'ai rien dit là.

**Theodore** : J'te parlais pas, là.

_ ._

_- Je dois vous tuer, ou il me tuera._

**Blaise** : (_regardes Draco ton de reproche_) Mais pourquoi tu l'as tué !

**Theodore** : Là j'l'ai même pas pensé.

**Blaise** : Moi non plus. (_Regardes Granger_) C'est elle !

**Hermione** : Mais comment il fait ?

_ ._

_Bellatrix, Fenrir et tous leurs petits amis arrivent._

**Blaise** : J'aurais presque envie de leur jeter une tarte dans la figure.

**Ginny** : Hein ?

**Blaise** : Ils me font rire. Et c'est ce que font les clowns, non ? Ils se lancent des tartes.

**Ginny** : Mmmm ouai. Tu veux être clown, plus tard, ou quoi ?

**Theodore** : Il aurait bien du mal.

**Blaise** : Je vise plus haut… je tiens à être le directeur du cirque.

**Theodore** : (_soupire_) Un jour je le pendrais.

**Hermione** : Tu devrais te pendre, toi… ça ferait plus d'heureux.

**Draco** (_tapant derrière la tête de Hermione_) & **Blaise** (_lui tapant la jambe_) : Soit gentille avec notre ami ! Tu te prends pour qui.

**Theodore** : (_choqué_) Wow… pincez-moi, je rêve.

**Blaise** : (_Le_ _pince_) Suffit de demander.

**Hermione** : Je ne vous suis plus, là.

**Draco** : Y a que nous qui pouvons être méchant avec nous.

* * *

Après avoir regardé Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers hier... j'ai été plus que tenté de faire comme HP6 mais avec les autres films (en espérant que ça soit moins long xD ça fait quand même une bonne année que je suis sur HP6).

Par contre y a des chances que je ne postes pas sur mais que je me contente de le faire sur zozo ; petit à petit je pense m'éclipser de (sauf pour continuer à meubler la partie Theodore Nott)

* * *

A bientôt (j'espère)

Soutch

Snap" B


	33. Chapter 29

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principal **Théodore Nott, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley

**Résumé** : Et si Blaise, Draco et Théodore se rendaient au cinéma. Et si ils se rendaient compte que Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang Mêlé est actuellement dans les salles ? Et si en plus de cela, il fallait ajouter Hermione et Ginny, un moldu râleur et des moldus surexcités...

**En plus** : A prendre au 36ème degré.

**Repérage **: 2h07m28s jusque 2h08m52s

**Divers**: J'ai posté y a pas une semaine, non je ne suis pas malade... je suis juste trop heureuse :D

**Remerciements **: Merci aux 77 favoris et aux 80 mises en alertes ; j'hallucine WOW

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http : / fanfictions . kazeo . com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

_- Bonsoir Bellatrix._

**Blaise** : Alors on récapitule…

**Theodore** : Y a un débile qui menace de le tuer.

**Blaise** : Y a une équipe de débile qui arrive à son tour…

**Theodore** : Et lui, salue la débile ?

**Blaise** : C'est débile quoi.

_ ._

_- Je crois que des présentations s'imposent._

**Ysaline** : Ave César. Ceux qui vont mourir te saluent.

**Djou** : Techniquement, là… y a que Dumby qui va mouruter

_ ._

_- Il est comme son père._

**Theodore** : Pfiouuuu moi je n'aurais pas aimé être comparé à Lucius !

**Draco** : Theo…

**Theodore** : Tu m'emmerdes, je suis con, je dois fermer ma gueule si je ne veux pas tâter de ta baguette.

**Hermione** : C'est qu'il retient vite ses leçons le petit Nott.

**Theodore** : Tout le monde n'a pas besoin de bosser 10 ans pour retenir un truc chez certain… c'est inné.

**Hermione** : J'espère que tu ne te comptes pas dedans.

**Theodore** : A vrai dire… si. C'était toi que je ne.

**Blaise** : Bon embrassez vous, envoyez vous en l'air, je sais pas moi … mais arrêtez de vous chamailler.

**Theodore** & **Hermione** : Plutôt embrasser Malfoy que ce truc.

**Blaise** : Au moins vous êtes d'accord sur un point.

**Draco** : Moi j'suis pas d'accord hein… encore moins pour Granger.

_ ._

_Rogue pointe sa baguette sur Harry qui se retourne et le voit_

**Draco** : Et BLAM ! Il zigouille Potter !

**Rogue** lui fait signe de se taire.

**Blaise** : Ou pas.

**Theodore** : Etrange, vraiment très étrange.

**Blaise** : Theo…

**Theodore** : C'est moi qui suis étrange à être aussi génial et intelligent.

**Blaise** : Non… étrange à être aussi con mais bon.

.

_- Dracoo… MAINTENANT !_

**Blaise** & **Theodore** : Elle est pas un peu folle, ta tante, Draco ?

**Draco** : C'est pas ma tante.

**Hermione** : Niveau folie elle s'apparente drôlement quand même.

**Draco** : Toi, Granger… personne ne t'a parlé. Alors suis le film et viens pas enquiquiner ton monde.

**Hermione** : Qui est venu s'installer auprès de nous ?

**Blaise** : C'est Theo qui vous a vu…

**Hermione** : C'est donc la faute à Nott.

**Theodore** : On dit « La faute de Theodore » quand on est poli ET intelligent. Mais bon … Dieu te pardonne.

_ ._

_Draco menace de pleurer, et tremble comme une feuille._

**Blaise** : (_lui tend un mouchoir_) Tiens, pour pleurer.

**Draco** : Garde-le. Tu risques d'en avoir besoin.

**Blaise** : Pourquoi ?

**Draco** : Si tu n'arrêtes pas tes conneries, mon poing pourrait malencontreusement venir se présenter à ton nez…

**Blaise** : Tu sais que mon nez connait déjà ton poing ? D'ailleurs, il me semble qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas très bien, tous les deux.

**Ginny** : Pas le nez ! Le nez c'est sacré.

**Draco** : La ferme Weasley… sinon j't'arrache le nez.

.

**Ysaline** : J'ai qu'une envie c'est aller le réconforter.

**Djou** : J'aurais plutôt envie de lui donner un coup de pied bien placé… juste pour vérifier.

.

_Rogue arrive derrière Draco._

**Djou** : Lui il a la classe… et jamais j'oserais lui coller un coup de pied bien placé… même mal placé d'ailleurs. Ce serait un crime contre l'humanité.

.

**Blaise** : Draco… le prends pas mal, hein, surtout mais …

**Theodore** : Il a plus de classe que toi. Toi tu trembles comme un lion et lui …

**Hermione** : Gryffondor est la maison du courage.

**Theodore** : Ils ont revus leurs exigences à la baisse, apparemment… ils n'espèrent plus beaucoup de courage : ils t'ont pris, toi.

**Hermione** : Va te faire f…

**Theodore** : La politesse, tu connais pas ? Paraît pourtant que ça donne une meilleure image de la personne.

**Hermione** : Je n'ai aucune remarque à recevoir en ce qui concerne l'image que je peux donner de la part de quelqu'un qui ne sait pas se coiffer.

**Blaise** : A l'attaque ! (_saute sur Hermione_) On ne dit pas de mal de Theodore... non mais ! Fais gaffe ou je te… mange.

**Draco** : Ca fait peur.

_ ._

_Dumbledore regarde Harry._

**Djou** : NAON ! En plus après ils vont dire que Rogue c'est un méchaaaaaaant

**Mégane** : (_moqueuse_) Et c'est pas le cas ?

**Djou** : Rogue c'est le bien !

.

**Blaise** : Comment on a pu ne pas capter Potter ?

**Hermione** : C'est un film !

**Theodore** : Et il était présent non ?

_ ._

_- Severus… Aidez-moi._

**Draco** : Aaaaah la tronche qu'il aurait fait s'il avait su que Rogue allait le tuer.

**Theodore** & **Hermione** : Va te pendre.

**Blaise** : Bingo ! Vous êtes de nouveau d'accord !

_ ._

_- Avada Kedavra_

**Djou** & **Blaise** : Oh !

_ ._

_Musique dramatique, pendant que Dumbledore tombe au ralenti_

**Djou** : Non mais on est pas si long à tomber.

.

**Blaise** : Il aurait déjà dû se fracasser par terre !

.

**Djou** : L'arnaque !

.

**Blaise** : J'veux pas du ralentis !

.

**Djou** : Vive la vitesse normale !

**Mégane** : La ferme, tu casses toute sa mort.

**Djou** : Il peut plus nous en vouloir, justement… il est mort

**Mégane** : Moi j'peux t'en vouloir.

**Djou** : Toi tu ne me feras rien, t'es une gentille.

_ ._

_Rogue empoigne un Draco qui a l'air d'être à deux doigts de fondre en larme._

**Blaise** : J'pensais pas que tu serais si touché par la mort du vieux.

**Hermione** : Le respect n'a jamais tué personne, Zabini.

**Blaise** : Manquer de respect à une personne non plus, que je sache.

**Theodore** : J'penses que si… si tu manques de respect à Voldemort, j'pense qu'il serait tout à fait capable de te tuer.

**Blaise** : Mais j'préfère manquer de respect à des morts… ou Draco.

**Hermione** : Et Nott.

**Blaise** : Non… (_Lui chuchote_) Il serait capable de me tuer.

**Hermione** : (_le repousse_) Y a pas cinq minutes tu voulais me manger, faudrait savoir.

**Blaise** : J'doute que tu sois bonne…

* * *

A bientôt (j'espère)

Soutch

Snap" B


	34. Chapter 30

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principal **Théodore Nott, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley

**Résumé** : Et si Blaise, Draco et Théodore se rendaient au cinéma. Et si ils se rendaient compte que Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang Mêlé est actuellement dans les salles ? Et si en plus de cela, il fallait ajouter Hermione et Ginny, un moldu râleur et des moldus surexcités...

**En plus** : A prendre au 36ème degré.

**Repérage **: 2h08m52s jusque 2h12m

**Divers**: Non non c'est pas un Fake, c'est pas non plus une blague ou un HS ..c'est un vrai chapitre

**Remerciements **: Merci aux 77 favoris et aux 80 mises en alertes ; j'hallucine WOW

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http : / fanfictions . kazeo . com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

_Bellatrix lance, en hurlant, la marque des ténèbres dans le ciel._

**Blaise** : Et c'est pas n'importe qui qu'est mort… attention.

**François** : Bien sur que si c'est n'importe qui.

**Samuel** : C'est Dumbledore ! Dum-ble-dore !

**Francine** : (_tape la tête de Samuel_) Tais toi donc un peu !

.

_Bellatrix marche sur la table et brise tout._

**Blaise** : Putain ! Comment j'voudrais trop être à sa place !

**Draco** : Tu voudrais être ma tante ?

**Theodore** : Tu voudrais avoir passé plus de dix ans à Azkaban ?

**Blaise** : Non ! Je voudrais pouvoir marcher sur la table et tout casser !

**Draco** : On a dû te bercer trop près des murs, toi.

**Blaise** : J'pense pas qu'on m'ai un jour bercé.

.

_Ils partent. Harry les poursuis._

**Blaise** : Au pire il se fait surprendre et il est zigouillé.

**Draco** : Tu appelles ça le « pire » toi ?

**Theodore** : Lui trouves plutôt que c'est le « mieux »

.

_- Hagriiid ! Wou-Hou !_

**Blaise** : Elle veut faire quoi avec Hagrid ?

**Draco** : Certainement pas… ce que tu es en train d'imaginer.

**Blaise** : Qu'est ce que t'en sais ?

**Draco** : C'est… Hagrid. Et elle est marié.

**Blaise** : Mpf… ma mère ne tuait jamais un de ces maris avant d'être sure d'en avoir un autre... ça veut rien dire.

_ ._

_- Rogue ! Il avait confiance en vous !_

**Draco** : Rooh c'est bon… y a pas mort d'homme quoi.

**Blaise** : Et bien… techniquement parlant.

**Draco** : Et il chie une pendule pour pas grand-chose.

**Theodore** : Marrant… tout à l'heure j'avais plus l'impression que c'était toi.

**Draco** : Theo… Theorible !

**Theodore** : Blaise me l'a déjà fait… ainsi que Theobaise, Theobèse, Theotoilette, Theoffensé et j'en oublie sans doute.

_ ._

_Bellatrix met le feu à la cabane de Hagrid et saute de joie._

**Blaise** : Si elle était pas si vieille… j'l'épouserais !

**Theodore** : Quand j'dis que t'as des goûts de chiotte… j'suis pas loin de la réalité.

**Blaise** : j'ai très bon goût, merci !

**Hermione** : Quand on voit tes amis… on en doute.

**Blaise** : C'est de la méchanceté gratuite ça.

**Hermione** : Et tu es choqué que des Gryffondor ne s'abaissent à ça ?

**Blaise** : Non… je suis choqué que tu penses que je suis choqué. (Chantonne) Il en faut plus pour me choquer, vraiment plus pour me choquer…

.

_- Battez vous !_

**Blaise** : Comme s'il avait la moindre chance contre Rogue…

**Theodore** : C'est L'Eluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu … ou pas.

**Hermione** : (_tapes Theodore_) Non mais oh ! Il n'a rien fait ! C'est plus de la méchanceté gratuite là… c'est de la connerie profonde.

**Theodore** : Ca te va bien de dire ça.

**François** : Il a beau m'enquiquiner depuis pas mal de temps… j'avoue que vous vous moquez du **monde.**

**Theodore** : Merci François… merci.

.

_- Battez vous espèce de lâche !_

**Theodore** : J'voudrais rien dire mais il aurait toujours pu intervenir quand il voyait Dumbledore en mauvaise position. Il a rien fait… il a mal placé pour insulter quiconque de lâche.

**Blaise** : Toi et ta logique à deux balles.

**Theodore** : Bah quoi … il a pas bougé son cul. Il a préféré rester à se faire un torticolis à regarder son idoooole se faire tuer par ce « bon à rien » de Rogue.

**Blaise** & **Draco** : Theo…

**Theodore** : (_soupire_) La ferme…. Mais ça n'empêche que j'ai raison.

_ ._

_- Il appartient au Seigneur des Ténèbres_

**Hermione** : Jolie excuse.

**Blaise** : C'est la vérité… non ?

**Hermione** : Mais c'est une excuse aussi.

**Blaise** : Tu m'excuses hein mais … t'es bête.

_ ._

_Rogue regarde Harry, allongé dans l'herbe._

**Djou** : Putaiin ! Mais il a trop la classe quand même !

**Ysaline** : Plus que toi, c'est sur.

**Djou** : C'est l'alcoolique qui se moque du bourré la !

**Ysaline** : Je suis pas alcoolique et tu n'es pas bourrée…

_ ._

_- Sectumsempra !_

**Blaise** : NAOOOOON Roguinouuuuu !

_Rogue bloque le sort et s'approche de Potter._

**Draco** : A mort Potter !

_ ._

_- Vous osez utilisez mes propre sorts contre moi, Potter. Oui… je suis le Prince de Sang-mêlé._

**Blaise** : Woua c'est tout ? « Je suis le prince de sang-mêlé » c'est tout ce qu'on a !

**Theodore** : C'est juste un peu le titre du film et ça fait… même pas trois secondes sur la bande.

.

**Djou** : Là je porte plainte ! C'est une honte de faire … ça comme ça ! C'est…

**Mégane** : (_choqué_) Non ! C'est… han !

_ ._

_Harry voit la marque au dessus du château._

**Blaise** : T'façon il le savait que Dumbledore était mort… il l'a vu mourir.

**Theodore** : (_tout content_) Et il n'a rien fait. Il est donc resté inactif.

**Blaise** : T'es doué pour énoncer des faits logique, hein.

**Theodore** : Et même pour énoncer des faits illogiques. J'suis doué en tout et pour tout.

**Hermione** : Sauf pour la modestie.

**Theodore** : Me dit « Madame-j-étale-ma-science »

_ ._

_Ils sont tous réunis autour de la tour où Dumbledore est mort._

**Ginny** : C'est pas bizarre que les élèves puissent être présent ? C'est un cadavre après tout… non ?

**Blaise** : C'est THE Dumbledore, cocote… donc oui c'est bizarre. Mais bon. Quand on sait que le seul prof intelligent est parti.

**Hermione** : C'est un film.

**Blaise** : Et tu vas pas me faire croire qu'il était resté… j'te croirais pas.

_ ._

_Harry est près du corps de Dumbledore, il retire des cheveux blancs etc._

**Blaise** : Hey c'est son directeur c'est pas son pote, ni son père, ni son grand-père, ni sa mère, ni…

**Draco** : je pense qu'on a comprit l'idée.

.

_Ginny s'avance._

**Blaise**: Robot Weaslette.

**Ginny**: Robot Weaslette emmerde Cretin Zabini.

* * *

A bientôt (j'espère)

Soutch

Snap" B


	35. Chapter 31

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principal **Théodore Nott, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley

**Résumé** : Et si Blaise, Draco et Théodore se rendaient au cinéma. Et si ils se rendaient compte que Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang Mêlé est actuellement dans les salles ? Et si en plus de cela, il fallait ajouter Hermione et Ginny, un moldu râleur et des moldus surexcités...

**En plus** : A prendre au 36ème degré.

**Repérage **: 2h12m = la fin

**Divers**: **Non** le Père Noël n'est pas né hier... **Oui** c'est un chapitre... **Non** je ne suis pas malade... **Oui** c'est le dernier chapitre... **Non** ce n'est pas fini pour autant... **Oui** ça arrivera vite

**Remerciements **: Merci aux 78 favoris et aux 82 mises en alertes ; à deux chapitres de la fin xD ça augmente encore

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http : / fanfictions . kazeo . com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

_Harry pleure dans les bras de Ginny._

**Blaise** : (_regarde Ginny, amusé puis fais semblant d'être triste_) Bouhouhou Weasleeeette je suis triste aussi

**Ginny** : J'vais te donner une raison d'être triste et de pleurer, moi.

**Blaise** : Pourquoi ? Comment ça ? Gné ?

**Theodore** : (_lui souffle_) Elle veut te taper.

_ ._

_Ils écoutent la musique « dramatique »_

**Draco** : C'est normal que j'ai envie de rire plutôt que de pleurer ?

**Theodore** : (_embêté_) Oui c'est… normal.

_ ._

_On voit Hermione qui se retient de pleurer._

**Theodore** : (_moqueur_) C'est mignon ! T'es jalouse que ce soit Ginny qui réconforte Potter ?

**Hermione** : Nott… T'es con ou t'es con ?

.

**Djou** : (_se retourne et hurle dans la salle_) IL EST PAS CON !

**Mégane** : (_entre ses dents_) Djou.

**Djou** : Oui ? (_tout sourire_)

**Mégane** : Je te connais pas.

_ ._

_Mcgonagall lève sa baguette en l'air_.

**Blaise** : Elle a pas d'bol, quand même.

**Draco** : Pourquoi ?

**Blaise** : Et bien elle…

**Theodore** : (_l'interrompant_) Laisses moi deviner ! Elle n'a qu'une seule baguette, elle.

**Blaise** : Theo… t'es trop fort.

**Theodore** : Et toi trop prévisible.

_ ._

_Pomfresh lève aussi sa baguette. En pleure._

**Ginny** : Mon frère est nul… même chez les moldus !

**Draco** : En même temps… vu sa manière de choisir ses amis…

_ ._

_Luna. Puis d'autres élèves le font aussi. Ron regarde autour… puis le fais aussi._

**Ginny** : Je vais … pleurer…

**Blaise** : Je suis là si tu veux.

**Ginny** : J'ai dis pleurer, pas « me lancer à la recherche d'un punching ball »

**Theodore** : Ca… c'est fait.

_ ._

_Harry pleure toujours dans les bras de Ginny._

**Blaise** : Ok y a eu un mort… mais c'est que le directeur quoi. C'est… que le directeur d'une école !

**Theodore** : C'était comme un père, je suppose. Et lui comme un fils… vu comment Dumbledore le favorisait par rapport aux autres.

**Hermione** : Jaloux. C'est pas beau d'être jaloux.

**François** : Je vais me faire l'avocat du diable mais … dans le premier film c'était Serpentard les premiers et Gryffondor les derniers. Qu'on me rappelle qui a gagné la coupe grâce à des « points de dernières minutes » ?

**Hermione** : (_bas_) Ca compte pas.

**Theodore** : (_à François_) En fait j'vous aime bien, vous… c'est effectivement Gryffondor.

**Hermione** : Oui mais… c'était mérité.

**Theodore** : Effectivement… vous avez enfreint je ne sais combien de points du règlement, manqué de vous faire tuer et tout le tsoin tsoin… bravo !

**Hermione** : Nous sommes le bien, nous.

**Theodore** : Vous êtes le bien… mais vous le faites mal. Toi plus que les autres.

_ ._

_Harry entre dans le bureau de Dumbledore._

**Draco** : Il doit confondre avec sa chambre… on entre pas comme ça dans le bureau de…

**Theodore** : Il y a passé tellement de temps que bon… ça doit sembler normal.

.

_Harry prends la baguette de Dumbledore._

**Blaise** : VOLEUR ! VOLEUR !

**Theodore** : Réfléchit, tête de pioche… il idolâtre Dumbledore ! Tu penses qu'il irait lui voler sa baguette ?

**Blaise** : (_hausse les épaules_) J'te volerais la tienne sans problème, moi.

**Theodore** : Mais tu m'idolâtres pas, toi.

**Blaise** : Je te voue une passion secrète, Theo… Oooh Theo ! Que je t'aime !

**Theodore** : (_grimace_) vas chier Blaise. Enquiquine Draco, mais pas moi… Draco te croira, lui.

**Draco** : Draco n'est pas si bête.

**Theodore** : Theodore n'attend qu'une chose : que tu le prouves.

_ ._

_- Il faut que vous sachiez, à propos du professeur Dumbledore… vous comptiez énormément pour lui._

**Draco** : Ah ça ! Tout le monde le savait !

**Blaise** : Non pas moiiii

**Theodore** : Mais toi tu sais rien.

**_ ._**

_- Tu penses qu'il l'aurait fait ? Draco._

**Draco** : Granger ! Je suis pas ton pote !

**Hermione** : Que c'est dommage. Ca ne peut pas changer.

**Draco** : Plutôt embrasser… Zacharias Smith qu'être ton ami.

**Blaise** : Oooh ! Ca je le retiens… si jamais on recroise ce blaireau un jour.

**Theodore** : Je ne te conseille pas de faire ça… Draco. Vraiment pas.

**Draco** : Bah pourquoi ?

**Theodore** : Conseil d'ami.

_ ._

_- Non. Non il a baissé sa baguette._

**Draco** : Et j'peux pas la remonter, du con.

**Theodore** : Toi ? Non… t'aurais jamais pu.

**Draco** : Toi oui, peut être ?

**Theodore** : Moi ? Mais j'aurais même pas été assez stupide pour la lever, ma baguette.

**Draco** : Bah oui… monsieur Nott vaut plus que les autres.

_ ._

_- Finalement c'était Rogue._

**Djou** : (_la tête entre les mains_) Mais j'vais l'étrangler ce débile ! Rogue il est GENTIL ! GEN-TIL ! G-E-N…

**Ysaline** : T-I-L

_ ._

_- Ca a toujours été Rogue._

**Blaise** : Ah bon ? Rogue a toujours été Rogue ? Je pensais qu'avant Rogue était … Hagrid ! Han imaginez !

**Draco** : Ou Dobby… mon imbécile d'ancien elfe de maison.

**Theodore** : S'il vous entendez… il se retournerait dans sa tombe.

**Blaise** : (_tentant d'imiter la voix de Rogue_) Qu'est ce qui vous fait croire cela… monsieur Nott.

_ ._

_- Et j'n'ai rien fait._

**Djou** : Heureusement… sinon on aurait encore eu droit à Dumbledore et son « pouvoir de l'amûûûr »

**Mégane** : Mais c'est vrai !

_ ._

_- C'est un faux._

**Blaise** : Un faux quoi ? Et pas un vrai quoi ?

**Theodore** : En un mot : horcruxe.

.

_- Ouvres-le._

_Hermione l'ouvre._

**Blaise** : Soumiiiise !

**Theodore** : Tais-toi

**Blaise** : (_se tait_)

**Draco** : (_entre dans le jeu de Theodore_) Soumiiiis.

.

_- Au seigneur des Ténèbres, je serais mort avant que vous ne lisiez ceci, mais je veux que vous sachiez que c'est moi qui ait découvert votre secret. J'ai volé le véritable horcruxe et j'ai l'intention de le détruire dès que je le pourrais. J'affrontes la mort dans l'espoir qu'à l'heure où vous rencontrerez votre adversaire vous serez de nouveau mortel. R.A.B_

**Blaise** : RAB ?

.

**Djou** : Mmmm Raaaaaaaab !

**Mégane** : Regulus !

**Djou** : Je sais… mais le rab c'est bien aussi.

_ ._

_- Je ne reviendrais pas ici, Hermione_.

**Draco** : S'il avait pu dire ça… en première année.

**Theodore** : Avoue tu voulais qu'il te sert la main.

**Draco** : Privilégier Weasley à moi… fallait le faire niveau connerie, quand même.

_ ._

_- Il faut que je finisse ce que Dumbledore à commencé…_

**Blaise** : Être vieux ? Être fou ? Être bête ? Faire du favoritisme plus flagrant que Rogue ?

_ ._

_- Et… je ne sais pas où ça vas me mener mais…_

**Draco** : En même temps… il sait rien donc.

_ ._

_- J'ai toujours admiré ton courage, Harry._

**Theodore** : Granger… tu confonds « courage » et « connerie profonde ».

**Hermione** : Le courage c'est Harry la connerie profonde c'est…

**Theodore** : Toi ?

**Hermione** : Toi.

**Blaise** : Mmmm puisqu'on en est aux révélations… Granger : j'ai toujours admiré ton art de te mettre en avant, Theodore ta manière de toujours tout savoir, Weaslette ton jolie petit cul…

**Draco** : Mmmm…

**Blaise** : Euh Draco…. Non j'ai rien admiré chez toi.

_ ._

_- Dis-moi tu crois vraiment que tu vas pouvoir trouver tout ces horcruxe tout seul ?_

**Djou** : Et toi tu sauras je suppose, grognasse.

**Mégane** : (_la tape_) Oh !

**Djou** : Excuse… excuse…

_ ._

_- Tu as besoin de nous, Harry._

**Draco** : Qui aurait besoin d'Granger ?

**Hermione** : Toi.

**Draco** : J'ai mieux qu'une Granger… j'ai un Theo.

_ ._

_- J'avais jamais remarqué à quel point cet endroit été beau._

**Theodore** : Euh… c'est pas là où Dumby s'est fait tuer

**Ginny** : Je pense que si.

**Theodore** : Alors il est bête…

**Hermione** : Comme si tu le savais pas… c'est ce que tu dis depuis tout à l'heure.

_ ._

_Ils regardent partir Fumseck_

**Blaise** : Un machin qui vole… chacun son trip après tout.

**Draco** : Un oiseau. Le machin est un oiseau.

**Hermione** : Je dirais même : Phénix.

**Draco** : On s'en fou !

* * *

Et là pour ne pas que vous mourrutiez demain, je vous préviens... il y a 99% de chances pour que le dernier chapitre n'arrive demain... celui que vous attendiez tant je suppose (pour la plupart)

* * *

Soutch

Snap" B


	36. Epilogue

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principal **Théodore Nott, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley

**Résumé** : Et si Blaise, Draco et Théodore se rendaient au cinéma. Et si ils se rendaient compte que Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang Mêlé est actuellement dans les salles ? Et si en plus de cela, il fallait ajouter Hermione et Ginny, un moldu râleur et des moldus surexcités...

**En plus** : A prendre au 36ème degré.

**Repérage **: Epilogue

**Divers**: Alors... ce chapitre me plaît (que ce soit dit xD) mais pourrait vous déplaire (mmm comme toujours quoi). Disons que je crains que vous ne puissiez pas toujours comprendre (non par bêtise hein) la profondeur (s'il y en a une) des répliques des moldus. Ils est important (je pense) de rappeler que Ysaline, Mégane, Djou (et les autres qui se sont barrés) sont des personnes géniales et folle... (oui oui c'est important) S'il y a des questions, des zones d'ombres : je suis là :)

**Remerciements **: Merci final à tout le monde :D

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http : / fanfictions . kazeo . com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

**Blaise** : (_se levant_) Et bien c'était … étrange et instructif.

**Ginny** : Je suis d'accord avec Zabini.

**Blaise** : Hey ma jolie, j'te rappelle que j'ai un prénom… très joli ma foi.

**Hermione** : (_levant les yeux_) Mais bien suuuur. Blaise Zabniiiiii tout le monde craque pour luiiii.

**Blaise** : Même Granger le dit… enfin… j'aime pas Granger donc c'est con pour elle, hein… mais bon.

**Hermione** : Zabini… sois tu es stupide, sois tu le fais exprès. Je ne sais que choisir.

**Theodore** : Quand j'dis que tu es stupide, Granger… c'est évident que Blaise est stupide… lui aussi.

**Draco** : En même temps… tout le monde est stupide à tes yeux, Theodore.

**Theodore** : En même temps… vu comment j'suis génial. Et puis… Dracoooo t'es moins stupide que Blaise.

**Blaise** : Ca j'te le rappellerais quand t'auras besoin de moi.

**Theodore** : (_amusé_) Et quand aurais-je besoin de toi, Blaise ?

.

**Draco** : Euh… pourquoi tous les moldus partent ? Ils ont pas aimé, eux non pluus ?

**Hermione** : (_désespérée_) Malfoy, Malfoy… Malfoy (_posant une main sur l'épaule du dit Malfoy, qui la retire aussitôt_) Tu n'es pas blond pour rien, toi, hein.

**Draco** : Bah non… je suis blond parce que je suis un Malfoy, (_méprisant_) petite idiote

**Theodore** : (_soupire_) J'ai pas vraiment envie de dormir ici, moi… on part ou pas ?

.

**Blaise** : Moi j'aime pas ne rien voir ! Parce qu'on voit rien et qu'on sait pas ce qu'on voit pas.

**Theodore** : Normal… puisque tu ne le vois pas.

**Hermione** : Les lumières vont se rallumer dans quelques minutes… patientez un peu, abrutis.

**Draco** : Attend ! (_sors sa baguette_)

**Theodore** & **Hermione**: NOOOOOOON!

**Draco**: Lumos.

.

_Face à cette nouvelle, et étrange, source de lumière. Les moldus se retournent et remarque les cinq jeunes (sorciers). Enfin surtout quatre : Ginny, Draco, Hermione et Blaise qu'ils avaient découvert au cours du film. Theodore se sent soudain… heureux d'être un fantôme dans l'histoire._

.

**Theodore** : Je serais vous… je commencerais à courir. J'dis ça… j'dis rien.

**Hermione** : Nott, profites de ce que je vais dire… ça risque pas de se reproduire.

**Theodore** : (_l'imitant_) Mon Dieu ! Mais tu as raison Theodoreeeeeeee !

.

_Ils prennent (presque) tous leurs jambes à leurs coups, avant que les moldus ne reviennent de leur surprise. Seul Theodore reste impassible, et avance tranquillement, mains dans les poches… heureux d'être seul… même si ce n'est que pour quelques minutes._

.

**Ysaline** : Mpf… Jessica, Jessie, Bastien et Anna sont partis sans rien diiiiiiiiiiire !

**Mégane** : On s'y attendait un peu, quand même.

**Ysaline** : Noooooooooon !

**Djou** : Sauf toi… mais toi tu comptes pas donc…

**Ysaline** : (_s'arrête net_) STOOOOOOOOOOP !

**Mégane** : (_soupirant_) Quoi… encore.

**Djou** : (_lève la tête et regarde là où Ysaline regarde_) DEVAAAAAAAAAAAAANT ! DEVAAAAAAAAAAANt !

**Ysaline** : (_l'air innocente_) Après on parle de moi hein. (_Accusatrice_) Méganouuu tu me dois des excuuuuses ! J'entendais pas des voiiiix !

.

**Mégane** : (_voit Theodore, ne calcule pas de suite_) C'est qu'un… mec.

**Djou** : Mégane ! Les yeux, c'est comme les oreilles : ça se lave ! Il était avec les auuuuuutres !

**Mégane** : En général on va pas au ciné tout seul.

**Ysaline** : (_soupire dit à Djou_) A trois on y va… Un… TROIIIIIIIS !

.

_Djou et Ysaline se mettent à courir comme des folles jusque Theodore, qui comprend alors que sa fin est toute proche et prends ses jambes à son cou. Mégane, elle, regarde la scène… perdue._

.

**Djou** : Saute-lui dessus !

**Ysaline** : Jettes lui une canette de coca ! Il aura mal et il s'arrêtera.

**Djou** : Mais il aura mal ! Justement ! On fait pas de mal à mon frangin, non mais !

**Ysaline** : Tu le prendras dans tes bras et le consoleras. Ce que t'es nouille.

**Djou** : Ysa… la… (_Ysaline tombe_) marche.

_ ._

_C'est un mal pour un bien : car elle atterrit sur Theodore_

.

**Ysaline** : Ysaline est la plus forte ! Ysaline est géniale !

**Theodore** : (_toussotant_) Ahem.

**Ysaline** : (_lancée_) Moldu : 1 Sorcier : 0. (_prends une voix de jeux vidéos_) Essaye encore.

.

_Mégane et Djou arrivent alors et font pour relever Ysaline qui ne prenait pas la peine de le faire elle-même_

.

**Ysaline** : Mais non ! Mais il est trop confortable, en fait. Vous voulez essayer ?

**Mégane** : C'est pas un canapé.

**Djou** : C'est THEODORE ! Alors tu lèves tes fesses de lui et tu…

**Theodore** : Comment vous me connaissez ?

**Djou** : T'as pas entendu des gens géniaux, autrement dit : moi… dire « Il n'est pas con » quand on disait que « Nott était con »

**Theodore** : (_soupirant_) Dans quel merdier j'me suis fourré, moi.

**Ysaline** : (_sursaute_) AAAH mais mon canapé parle !

**Theodore** : (_en parlant d'Ysaline_) Serait-elle stupide ?

**Djou** : Ca, pour le coup, c'est une question stupide. Bien sur qu'elle est stupide.

.

**Ysaline** : (_toujours assise sur Theodore_) J't'ai connu moins méchant.

**Theodore** : Tu m'as connu ?

**Ysaline** : Tu te souviens pas ?

.

**Ysaline** : Alors t'as trompé la folle ici présente (_désigne Mégane_) avec moi. Et tu viens souvent chez moi, d'ailleurs.

**Theodore** : Ahein. Pourquoi j'vais pas dormir à l'hôtel.

**Ysaline** : (_riant et lui ébouriffant les cheveux_) Je pense pas qu'on puisse dire que nous… dormions.

**Theodore** : Et moi j'pense pas qu'on puisse dire que nous… parlions. Si ? Non non… j'ose pas imaginer.

**Ysaline** : Effectivement : on passe plus de temps à crier.

**Theodore** : Tu m'aimes pas ?

**Ysaline** : Je t'aime trop.

**Mégane** : (_montrant les crocs_) Fais gaffe.

**Djou** : (_soupirant_) Mais laissez Theoooo tranquiiiillleeeeuh

**Mégane** : (_à Ysaline_) Si tu continues : j'te tue, toi.

**Ysaline** : Je t'imagine mal me vouvoyer… ça fait vieux.

**Theodore** : (_toujours à terre_) STOOOP ! Taisez-vous. (_À Ysaline_) Toi, relèves toi, j'suis pas un paillasson, un canapé, ni tout ce que tu veux… j'suis un pauvre Serpentard, innocent, qui n'a rien demandé à personne.

**Ysaline** : (_toujours assise… décidément_) Tu veux pas que je te raconte tous tes exploits.

**Theodore** : (_à bout_) Non ! Si ce sont les miens : je les connais. Blaiiiiiiiiiise, Dracoooooooooooo (_se cogne la tête contre le sol_) Même eux sont pas si chiant.

**Djou** : (_attrapes la tête de Theodore_) Hey mais ça va pas ! T'es un Serpentard ! Pas un Elfe de maison ! (_elle pousse Ysaline_) Et toi : tu vires.

**Theodore** : (_enfin libéré_) Merci (_se dépoussière_) Je pense que je vais y aller. Les autres doivent m'attendre (_bas_) ou pas (_haut_) Merci… beaucoup. Ravi de vous avoir… rencontré.

**Ysaline** : Atteeeends ! On va t'accompagner. Comme ça on verra les autres.

**Theodore** : (_entre ses dents_) Ils seront ravis.

.

**Theodore** : Avant… j'aimerais savoir : laquelle de vous trois est la moins… folle.

**Ysaline** : (_sautant partout_) Moi ! Moi ! Moi ! Moi !

**Theodore** : (_la chasse comme s'il chassait une mouche_) Pas elle. (_Regarde Djou et Mégane_) C'est l'une de vous.

**Mégane** : En même temps y a plus que nous.

**Theodore** : (_montre Mégane_) Toi tu pourrais être la plus calme… mais tu ressembles trop à **Granger**… une horreur. (_Regarde Djou_) Donc c'est elle la plus calme.

**Djou** : (_ricane_) Hun hun hun… ou pas.

_ ._

_Theodore fais un pas en arrière pour partir… et les trois se jettent en même temps sur lui._

.

**Ysaline** & **Mégane** & **Djou** : Tu vas te perdre

**Theodore** : (_résigné_) Alors montrez-moi le chemin : mais lâchez-moi.

**Ysaline** : (_lui attrape encore plus fermement le_ _bras_) NA !

**Theodore** : Elle m'éneeeeeeeeeeeerve.

_ ._

_Ils se mettent en route. Quand soudain : ils se stoppent._

**Ysaline** : Et s'il fait un arrêt cardiaque ! Qui fait le bouche à bouche ?

**Theodore** : Y a pas de risque. Allez ! En route, mauvaise troupe.

**Mégane** : Moi ! C'est moi !

**Theodore** : J'en aurais pas besoin, j'ai dis !

**Ysaline** : Mais Siiii !

**Theodore** : Tu t'entendrais bien avec Blaise, toi.

**Ysaline** : Blaise… tu sais que lui aussi est pas mal doué.

**Theodore** : (_faussement surprit_) Ah tiens… Blaise aussi.

**Ysaline** : Bien sur mon brave. (_Compte sur ses doigts_). Toi. Blaisou. Coco Blond. Voldy. Siri. Mumus. Ryry. Ronron. Gred. Forge, je sais jamais qui est qui mais bon. Sevy. Flintounet. Et euh… y a qui encore. (_Regarde Mégane et Djou_) Lee. Dean. Seamus. Zacharias…

**Theodore** : (_l'interrompant_) D'accord d'accord. _(Prends conscience de certains noms_) Voldy ? Mais t'es tarée toi.

**Ysaline** : Bah oui.

**Theodore** : (_en relève un autre_) Zacharias. Smith ? L'enquiquinant Poufsouffle ?

**Ysaline** : Oui oui. Lui-même.

**Theodore** : Evites… il. Mieux vaut encore Flint. Pucey. Higgs.

**Ysaline** : Pourquoiiiiiii ?

**Theodore** : Comme ça. Comme ça.

_ ._

_Entre temps : ils avaient reprit leur route et arrivent enfin au grand jour._

.

**Blaise** : Theo ! Enfin on te retrouve !

**Mégane** : (_excitée_) BLAI-mmmm

**Ysaline** : (_tapes sur la tête de Theodore_) Tu la laisses parler !

**Theodore** : Ca grouille de moldu, t'es pas un peu malade toi.

**Draco** : J'commence à en avoir ma claque, là… on se casse vite fait pour boire un coup.

**Blaise** : Avec Weaslette ? (_la regarde, plein d'espoir_)

**Ginny** : (_soupire_) Soit.

**Ysaline** : Ca tombe bien : j'ai soif moi aussi.

**Draco** : tu comptes venir, toi aussi ?

**Ysaline** : Bah oui… pourquoi pas ?

**Draco** : On ne te la pas proposé.

.

_Ysaline se tourne vers Theodore et lui offre un sourire… qui veut tout dire. Un de ceux auxquels on ne peut pas dire « non »._

.

**Theodore** : Draco… j'pense qu'il faudrait pas lui refuser

**Draco**: Tu t'inclines? Une fille te domine? Une moldu te domine.

**Hermione**: Du Malfoy tout cracher ça... Qu'est ce que ça change, qu'on soit 5 ou... plus.

**Theodore** : (_fataliste_) Tu ne la connais pas. Elle m'a… traumatisé !

.

**Blaise** : (_bas, à Ysaline_) Tu m'diras comment t'as fais, hein

.

**Draco**: Puisque miss-je-sais-tout le décide. Vous v'nez.

**Mégane**: Hey poli le blond! Qu'est ce que t'as contre les bons élèves?

**Draco**: Rien... mais contre elle... tu dois l'savoir... puisqu'elle est ami avec Monsieur La Balafre, et que donc...

**Blaise**: Tais toi Draco... on a pas envie d'être témoin de ta belle logique.

**Theodore** : Y a que la mienne qui est bien !

_ ._

_Ils partent vers un café… guidés par… les moldus_

.

**Ysaline** : Heureusement qu'on était là, hein.

**Draco** : On aurait pu trouver tout seul.

**Ysaline** : Bah oui mais… non.

**Draco** : Si on aurait pu !

**Ysaline** : Non vous n'auriez pas pu !

**Draco** : Je te dis que si, la moldu !

**Ysaline** : Et moi que non, le débile.

**Draco** : Je suis pas débile ... et si on aurait pu

**Ysaline** : Si tu l'es et non tu aurais pas pu.

**Theodore** : Draco… évites de perdre ton temps. Même toi tu pourras pas gagner contre elle.

_ ._

_Autour d'un verre._

.

**Hermione** : Vous en avez pensé quoi du film ?

**Mégane** : Le moins bien des six.

**Ysaline** : Moi j'ai bien aimé la fin.

**Djou** : La fin était à chier.

**Theodore** : Tu trouves aussi.

**Djou** : Ouaip… en plus la tête de Draco : parfaite pour illustrer.

**Draco** : Ma tête vous emmerde hein.

**Djou** : Moi aussi je t'aime, Draco.

**Draco** : J't'aime pas, moi.

**Djou** : T'en fais pas : moi non plus. Je préfère Theodore, Blaise, Zacharias… bref les gens… intéressant.

**Theodore** : Zacharias ?

**Djou** : Smith. Un Poufsouffle.

**Theodore** : Oui oui, je sais qui c'est.

.

**Mégane** : Et donc.. Theodore… tu l'aimes vraiment pas ?

**Hermione** : Il est stupide, arrogant, sur de lui, monsieur je sais tout.

**Ysaline** : Donc il est pas stupide.

**Hermione** : Euh… et il a une logique merdique. Et il… est un Serpentard.

**Mégane** : Tu juges sur une maison. C'est paaas bieeen !

**Ginny** : Des trois il est le moins stupide quand même.

**Hermione** : C'est vite dit.

.

**Draco** : Blaise… j'vais tuer ces moldus.

**Blaise** : Moi j'aime bien la surexcitée.

**Draco** : C'est laquelle des trois.

.

**Djou** : Tu sais Theodore, on te voit pas dans les films et on sait à peine que tu existes dans les livres…

**Theodore** : Pourtant vous m'avez sauté dessus.

**Djou** : Techniquement parlant… non. Ysaline t'es tombée dessus.

**Theodore** : Ca revient au même.

**Djou** : J'avoue… Enfin bref. Là où je veux en venir c'est… Dans le monde des « fanfictions » tu es présent… et tu te fais assez, beaucoup souvent, régulièrement tuer.

**Theodore** : Sympa…

**Djou** : Et je voudrais savoir… comment tu voudrais mourir ?

* * *

**Nott de fin de fic :**  
- Donc la suite est vraiment arrivée aujourd'hui :)

- Finalement c'est la fin-fin... il n'y aura rien de plus sur Kazeo.

- Si je fais vraiment les autres films... j'ignore si je mettrais sur . Kazeo me semble tout à fait... correct pour ça.

- Toujours en ce qui concerne les autres films ... ça ne sera peut être pas pour tout de suite, je verrais (et je vous dirais quoi à partir de "L'innocent prisonnier")

- Elle sera bientôt aussi en ligne sur Kazeo (pour une fois que la fic arrive d'abord sur et non d'abord sur kazeo)

- Je répondrais aux reviews A là-bas (désolé à Cinderella with no shoe ; qui me laisse des reviews géniales... et à qui je ne réponds pas : ça sera fait dans la matinée)

- C'est une page qui se tourne... hier quand j'ai regardé la date de la dernière modification faite pour le prologue... elle datait du 14 Février 2010. Dernière modification ! Même pas la date de création. C'est vous dire à quel point elle est... vieille en fait :p

- Merci à tout le monde : simple lecteur, revieweur, mise en alerte, mise en favorite... je ne pensais pas que cette "fic" (qui n'en est même pas une) aurait pareil... succès.

**Juste pour savoir ... vous préféreriez que je fasse quel film ?**

HP1 - HP2 - HP3 - HP4 - HP5 - HP7 (parties 1 et 2)

- Pour les mauvaises langues et un peu idiots (je ne vise personne, libre à vous de vous reconnaître ou non) j'ai LU les livres, encore et encore. Cette fic ne prenait en compte que le film en tant que tel, j'ai mis de côté tout le livre : certains vont juste voir les films, sans connaître le livre : et peuvent trouver des éléments stupides... notamment le passage avec Rogue qui fait signe à Harry de se taire. NON dans le film il ne le stupefixe pas.. c'est balauds hein

- La seconde partie des Reliques de la Mort est juste ... parfaite

* * *

Soutch

Snap" B


End file.
